Uma Linda Mulher
by Chi Dieh
Summary: [Capítulo 16 - Mudando de Vida (O que aconteceu na China) ] Gina sai de casa e começa a construir sua vida longe de sua família e do mundo bruxo. Ela quer crescer. Convidada a fazer parte de um filme, algo que nunca fez se encontra com alguém que ela não
1. Fazendo Mudanças

Gaghiel Capítulo 1: Fazendo mudanças 

4 meses depois de terminar Hogwarts, Gina chegou em frente a um prédio velho, escuro e com uma fachada de abandonado. Quando ela olhou aquilo quase desistiu, mas pensou consigo mesma: "Se não for agora, não será nunca. A vida é difícil, você vai entrar aí e vivê-la!". Ela tomou coragem, pegou uma mala em cada mão e entrou. Por dentro o prédio não era muito diferente, havia apenas uma lâmpada no teto. Gina só tinha visto isso antes em meio às coisas do seu pai.

Ela parou na recepção, colocou as malas no chão e apertou um sininho que havia no balcão. Alguns minutos depois, um homem de aparência sinistra apareceu por detrás de uma porta que ela nem havia notado que existia.

- Sim, Senhora?

- É, bem, eu gostaria de alugar um apartamento. – Ela sorriu pouco confiante. O moço não pareceu notar.

- Temos um apartamento livre de três cômodos e um de cinco. Quarto, cozinha e banheiro; e quarto, cozinha, banheiro, sala e área.

- Quais os preços? – Ela perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Bem, o de três cômodos, 70 libras semanais; o de cinco, 150 libras semanais.

- Bem, tudo bem! Ficarei com o de cinco cômodos. Onde tenho que assinar?

- Somente aqui. Seu contrato é semanal. Cada vez que a Senhora vier pagar, decide se quer ficar mais uma semana. As pessoas não costumam ficar aqui muito tempo.

- Obrigada. – Gina pegou o papel e assinou : Paris Leigh.

Ela olhou novamente para a sua assinatura, agora era verdadeiramente a bruxa francesa que ela mesma inventara. Sem sotaque, pois veio para a Inglaterra com 4 anos. Filha de Paris Cook Leigh e Ephran Leigh, bruxos que viviam como trouxas, pois tinham ido tão mal nos N.I.E.M's que não puderam seguir nenhuma carreira no mundo da magia. Não que eles desejassem isso.

Paris, apesar de morar na Inglaterra, estudou em Beauxbatons. Ela também não foi bem, como seus pais. Mas, assim como eles, queria ter outra profissão, pretendia estudar medicina trouxa e cuidar de crianças.

Gina, na verdade estava fugindo, queria entrar pra Ordem, mas seus pais a impediram. Ela disse que se não era útil perto deles, que fosse inútil longe. Mal sabia que seria muito mais útil do que jamais imaginara.

Um dia, passeando, decidindo o que faria da vida, pegou a vassoura do seu irmão e começou a voar sem rumo. Depois de muitas horas sem saber o que fazer, diminuiu a altura um pouco e, ao avistar uma linda casa - apesar de abandonada - decidiu descer. Quando ela chegou perto, ouviu muitos barulhos e gritos. Resolveu ficar escondida pra descobrir o que era. Depois de algum tempo, ela viu Lúcio Malfoy saindo de dentro daquela casa. E quando estava se levantando pra sair, viu Belatrix Lestrange, a mulher que matou Sirius Black. Teve certeza que Voldemort e seus Comensais estavam reunindo-se lá.

Decidiu aguardar um pouco mais. Depois que todo mundo saiu, esperou um tempo pra levantar-se e seguiu um comensal que, deduziu ela, não sabia aparatar - ou não podia. Depois de caminhar por quase um quilômetro, ela o viu entrar em um lugar grande cercado. Um tempo depois, chegando mais perto, ela notou ser um cemitério.

Gina havia descoberto onde Voldemort reunia-se com seus Comensais, sem querer. Escreveu na sua carta de despedida onde ele estava.E, escreveu ainda, que continuaria acompanhando todas as notícias por fora. Não podia continuar vivendo com eles (seus pais), apesar de ama-los incondicionalmente, pois não concordava com sua superproteção.

Gina subiu para seu apartamento. Depois de lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido até ali, sentiu-se exausta e todas as sensações voltaram. Ela chegou ao quarto e nem acreditou em toda a bagunça, sujeira, cheiro de mofo e barulho de ratos do quarto. Colocou a mala no chão, sentou sobre ela e começou a chorar. Depois de um tempo, levantou-se, pegou as malas e começou a voltar pelo corredor mofado, com a tinta marrom da parede descascando.

Chegando à escada, que estava, se não igual, em pior estado que o resto do prédio, lembrou-se da sua casa. Pensando, vendo que ela tinha que tomar conta de sua própria vida. Pela primeira vez sentiu raiva de seus pais por a terem superprotegido tanto. Chorou novamente, por lembrar de seus pais e sentir raiva deles.

Voltou ao quarto, pôs as malas no chão e lembrou-se que era uma bruxa. Apesar de ter começado a viver em meio aos trouxas, não precisava viver como eles entre quatro paredes. Recordou um feitiço que aprendera em Hogwarts para limpar um local. Depois de ver o quarto limpo e sem animais, achou-o menos pior. Usou um outro feitiço para lustrar os móveis, que tinha aprendido também em Hogwarts - para uma detenção do seu irmão.

Olhando novamente para o cômodo, gostou da lâmpada no teto, que ela julgava iluminar melhor que os archotes. O lugar transformou-se em uma sala quando ela conjurou um sofá branco de dois lugares e colocou debaixo de uma janela pequena. Conjurou também uma cortina branca, para combinar com o sofá e clarear o local, que tinha as paredes pintadas também de um marrom escuro, porém mais desbotado que o do corredor, e um piso escuro que ela não conseguiu definir a cor. Conjurou, ainda, um tapete branco, felpudo, lindo. Colocou uma cristaleira, que já havia no local, ao canto, na parede de frente para a porta. Num outro armário, que ela não fazia idéia pra que servia, na mesma parede da porta, ela colocou algumas coisas que havia trazido d'A Toca : umas fotos de toda sua família e um porta-retrato grande, de anos atrás, contendo um recorte de jornal com a foto de toda sua família no Egito. Até Perebas estava lá.

Ela sentiu uma saudade imensa, mas não tinha nem 24 horas que estava longe de casa. Novamente sentiu raiva dos pais, novamente chorou, novamente levantou, secou as lágrimas e disse pra si mesma: "É minha vida, vou vivê-la daqui para frente, não quero mais ser filhinha de mamãe, nem de papai e nem ficar chorando ou sentindo raiva deles. Eles foram maravilhosos. Se não tivesse sido superprotegida, estaria sentindo raiva deles por não terem me dado carinho. Eles são assim, e me amam muito. Vida, aqui estou eu para enfrentá-la". Gina sentiu uma leveza muito grande. Começou a cantar e arrumar o apartamento. Conjurou mais dois sofás de um lugar pra pôr de frente com o da janela. E um abajur de pé pra por do lado da cristaleira. Foi até a porta e olhou para sala : achou que já estava ficando com cara de apartamento.

Os outros três cômodos foram fáceis de arrumar. Ela conjurou uma mesa pra cozinha pequena e apertada e o fogão ela compraria depois. Para o banheiro ela só teve que conjurar uma cortina para o box e um tapete; pôs um espelho sobre a pia e um guarda tudo pendurado ao lado (pra escova de dente, creme dental, fio dental, essas coisas). A área ela só precisou limpar, e colocou as malas lá.

Dirigiu-se para o quarto, queria fazer um lugar bem legal, aconchegante. Estava muito sujo, tinha uma cama de casal com um colchão velho e mofado, uma cômoda suja e um guarda-roupa caindo aos pedaços. Ela primeiro usou o mesmo feitiço de sempre para limpar o local. Depois restaurou os móveis e conjurou uma linda cortina branca para pôr na janela grande de frente pra uma rua, onde tinha um parque. A cama de casal ela pôs sob a janela à frente da porta. A cômoda, ao lado direito, também encostada à parede. O guarda-roupa do lado esquerdo, dando espaço de duas pessoas entre ele e a cama. Ao lado da cômoda, à esquerda dela, ela conjurou um sofá de dois lugares, branco também, serviria pra ela jogar as roupas quando chegasse da rua. Um abajur atrás, para que, se ela quisesse ler, tivesse claridade; e conjurou uma penteadeira com um grande espelho acima, de frente para a cama.

Ela já estava exausta, esse poder de conjurar móveis exigia muito das pessoas. Mas estava se sentindo bem. E em um lugar limpo, bonito e aconchegante. Na restauração dos móveis, ela colocou uma cor de mogno bem avermelhada, lembrava a ela a marca de sua família. O apartamento era assim, basicamente branco e mogno avermelhado. Simples. Ela ainda precisava trabalhar para comprar as coisas. O apartamento estava mobiliado, e só. Não tinha equipamentos eletrônicos, que ela sabia que teria que ter por ser uma morada trouxa, e nem eletrodomésticos, mundialmente necessários. Tomaria um banho e iria ver se o dono do lugar tinha algum classificado para o dia seguinte. Ela já iria buscar emprego. Ouvira sua amiga Medaline, uma bruxa filha de trouxas, comentar sobre os classificados onde se achavam oferta de empregos.


	2. Procurando Emprego

Capítulo 2 - Procurando emprego  
  
Depois de Gina descer e pegar o jornal com o Senhor Franco, que ela descobriu ser o nome do dono do apart-hotel, ela subiu para seu apartamento, para olhar com calma o jornal. Pegou uma pena em sua bolsa e começou a circular as coisas que podiam ser feitas por mulheres. Depois começou a riscar o que só podia ser feito com experiência e por mulheres mais velhas. Sobrou cinco coisas pra ela. Um que era pra ser faxineira doméstica, limpar, lavar, passar, cozinhar. Um outro pra ela ser babá de uma menina de 8 meses. Outro pra ser camareira de um hotel, horário noturno, ela preferiu a ser doméstica. E mais dois, um pra ser dançarina em uma boate, ela ficou enojada só de pensar, e outro pra ser garçonete. Ela resolveu procurar primeiro o de babá. Amava crianças.  
  
Logo de manhã cedo, Gina acordou, tomou um banho, colocou um vestido de alças finas, lilás e preto. Simples, discreto, mas que passava uma boa impressão. Foi procurar todos os lugares que ela tinha circulado, os dois primeiros ela não achou que fosse dá certo, e o salário também era pouco, se não conseguisse mais nada ela ia voltar, no terceiro ela tinha que enfrentar uma entrevista, ficou na fila durante uma hora até que chegou sua vez:  
  
-Próximo. - Gina ouviu chamar, era sua vez.  
  
-Bom dia! - Ela sorriu animada. - Vim pela oferta de emprego. É pra babá, não? De uma menininha. Qual o nome dela? - Gina perguntou sorrindo.  
  
-Amélia, ela tem oito meses, e temos que trabalhar, o horário é de 8:00 até as 17 horas. Tendo que fazer almoço, lavar a roupa dela, passar, e arrumar o quarto, se tiver louça na pia deve lavar, e tudo o que você sujar com ela.  
  
-E quando começa? Amanhã? - Gina sorria, queria ver a criança. - Posso vê-la?  
  
A moça que fazia a entrevista chamou Brian, e um homem, de 30 anos no máximo veio segurando um bebê, loirinha, com cabelos ralos cacheadinhos, de pele bem clara. Ela estava séria, mas assim que Gina olhou pra ela e sorriu ela sorriu também. Gina estendeu os braços e ela foi se jogando.   
  
-Oi, Amélia, oi Amélia, tava séria, né? Agora já está sorrindo, ta de bem com a vida é? Dormiu muito? - Gina conversava com ela, ela ria.  
  
-Acho que nem preciso mais fazer entrevista, já te escolheram - A mulher falou. - Theresa Atwood. Mãe da Mia. Esse é o meu marido, Brian Atwood. Somos executivos. Temos uma empresa.  
  
-Legal, os senhores devem trabalhar muito, não é? Por isso precisam de uma babá para a Mia, mas podem ficar sossegados, cuidarei dela direitinho. Não é? Não é, hein bebê? - Gina falava com a bebê, que estava no seu colo, e sorria, Amélia gargalhava pra ela. - Bem, eu não me apresentei não é mesmo? - ela sorriu embaraçada - Prazer, Paris Leigh. Eu sou natural da França e estudei lá, mas moro na Inglaterra desde meus 4 anos, eu ia para França estudar, e voltava nos feriados. - Ela sorriu - Viu? Você vai ter uma babá francesa! - Ela brincava com Mia - Na verdade, eu só nasci e estudei lá, meus pais são ingleses, mas eles ao contrário de mim, foram criados na França. Se conheceram na escola e brincavam com as coincidências, acabaram se apaixonando, viu Mia? Eles se apaixonaram e fizeram sua babá! - Ela ria, e Mia gargalhava. Theresa e Brian também riam enquanto a filha gargalhava, se simpatizaram logo.  
  
-Bem Senhorita Leigh.  
  
-Não, que isso? Paris! Em homenagem a tão amada França. Mentira, era o nome da minha mãe. - Gina ria. Estava se sentindo muito bem ali.  
  
-Ok. Bem Paris, vamos assinar sua carteira, mas mesmo vendo que você ficará muito tempo temos que ter sua semana de experiência, mas mesmo assim, amanhã você já pode me trazer seus documentos e sua carteira de trabalho, para eu ir agilizando tudo e semana que vem você já estar legalizada aqui em casa.   
  
-Tudo bem, então eu volto amanhã as oito e já começo a trabalhar certo? - Gina sorria de orelha a orelha, estava muito feliz - Trago meus documentos e já começo a trabalhar com a Mia.  
  
-Isso, você chega as oito e nós saímos as oito e meia. Nós vamos conversar seu salário amanhã, mas vai ficar em torno de 200 libras semanais. - Theresa sorriu - Então, até amanhã. -Theresa sorriu e estendeu a mão para que Gina a apertasse, Gina passou Mia, que parou de rir, pra Brian, e apertou a mão de Theresa, beijou Mia e acenou para Brian.  
  
-Até amanhã.  
  
Gina saiu super feliz. Tinha conseguido seu primeiro emprego. Ela só não gostou muito do salário, não que ela não tivesse gostado, mas era pouco, contando as 150 libras que ela teria que pagar pelo apartamento. Ela decidiu que iria ver esse emprego noturno no hotel que ficava a dez quadras da casa dos Atwood. Resolveu primeiro ir tirar os documentos, não sabia como faria, só sabia que faria. Resolveu ir em um bar logo na esquina, já que era quase na hora do almoço, e começar a contar uma história trágica de um incêndio em sua casa e que tinha vindo para a Inglaterra de mãos abanando e que precisava de documentos e nem sabia onde ia para tira-los.  
  
-Ah, a senhorita tem que pegar o metrô, e lagar na estação Cabot, depois a senhorita vai andar duas quadras até um prédio verde, lá é que se faz essas coisas aqui em Londres. - O senhor dono do bar falava - E sinto muito pelos seus pais e suas coisas. Mas a senhorita é bonita e inteligente. Vai se dar bem aqui em Londres, é só querer.   
  
-Muito obrigada senhor. Muito obrigada mesmo. - Gina dizia sinceramente e sorria para o dono do bar. - Quanto devo pagá-lo? - Gina perguntou sorrindo.  
  
-Nada não, pode ir moça, a senhorita já me pagou com seu sorriso. - O homem disse sorrindo.  
  
-Ah, muito muito muito obrigada. Deus lhe pague então. Prazer, muito prazer em conhece-lo. O Senhor...  
  
-David Rocco.   
  
-Paris Leigh. Senhor Rocco, muito muito obrigada mesmo. Tchau. - Gina ficou muito emocionada, sentiu suas forças renovadas, e ficou muito feliz. Acreditou nas pessoas. Ela descobriu que o mundo não era tão feio. Amou os trouxas. Podiam os bruxos dizerem qualquer coisas, mas ainda existiam trouxas puros. Puros na alma.  
  
Gina foi até onde o Senhor Rocco havia lhe indicado, contou sua história, sobre o incêndio. Que não havia mais nenhum documento, nem identidade, nem certidão de nascimento. Só a certidão dos seus pais. Ela pegou sua varinha dentro da bolsa olhou uma certidão em cima do balcão e conjurou duas, uma com o nome de Ephran Thomas Leigh, filho de Arthur Cook Leigh e Molly Virgínia Leigh. E outra com o nome de Paris Sabin Rolbert, filha de Susan Karine Sabin Rolbert e Andrew Antonie Rolbert. Ela entregou os papéis a menina do balcão.   
  
-Só deu pra salvar isso, tava em cima da mesa, por acaso, os meus documentos estavam todos dentro do armário. Nem deu tempo de pegar.  
  
-Tudo bem, sabemos lidar com essas coisas. Bem seu nome, e sua data de nascimento?  
  
-Paris Leigh. [[ Bem aki temos um problema, eu vou contar como se a história se passasse agora, 2004. então ela pra ter 18 anos em 2004 ela nasceu em 1986. ok?]] 22 de setembro de 1986. [[ que coincidência, o mesmo dia que o Tom Felton, e o mês do meu aniversário =P]]  
  
-Tudo bem, vai ali até aquele computador para tirarmos suas impressões digitais, e depois a Senhorita volte aqui para assinar seu nome, vamos fazer só identidade, não temos como fazer sua certidão de nascimento novamente. Ok?  
  
-Ok.   
  
Saindo de lá já com sua identidade, e como uma inglesa. Gina foi para o hotel. Tinha muitas meninas pra fazer entrevista. Mas nenhuma da sua idade. Ela foi direto pra fila. Estava atrás de uma menina que devia ser uns dois anos mais velha que ela, tinha cabelos negros, liso, até o meio das costas, uma pele muito branca também, mas não tanto quanto a de Gina.   
  
-Oi, você também está pro emprego de camareira? - Gina perguntou a menina sorrindo.  
  
-Sim, ué? Cadê sua senha?   
  
-Senha? - Gina estranhou  
  
-É, você tem que se inscrever ali primeiro - A menina apontou uma mesa.  
  
-Ah, sim, obrigada. - Gina sorriu agradecida. - Paris Leigh - Gina estendeu a mão.  
  
-Cindy Blair. - Cindy sorriu apertando a mão de Gina.  
  
Gina foi na mesa, mostrou sua identidade, pegou sua senha e voltou para a fila. Ficou conversando com Cindy até a hora que Cindy foi fazer sua entrevista, descobriu que Cindy como ela vivia sozinha em um apart-hotel. Mas que seus pais diferentemente dos de Gina moravam no Brasil, tinham ido tentar a vida lá, com um dinheiro a mais que tinham conseguido, mas ficaram muito triste lá, com toda a pobreza e todo a riqueza. Queriam voltar, ela tinha vindo antes pra estruturar tudo, porque eles não podiam vir assim de olhos fechados, não tinham mais idade pra isso. Cindy realmente tinha dois anos a mais que Gina, iria fazer 20, 12 dias antes de Gina. Gina agora que não estava mais conversando começou a ficar nervosa.  
  
- Paris Leigh. - Tinha chegado sua vez. Ela não sabia como seria a entrevista, e Cindy não havia voltado.  
  
===============================999999999999999990000000000000000000====  
  
N.A.: Bem, essa é minha primeira fic publicada. Essa finalmente saiu do papel. Eu estava pensando em escrevê-la a muito tempo, comecei até, só que com um tom completamente diferente. Depois eu fui mudando, mudando, escrevi o roteiro. Depois, mudei de novo a idéia, mas é bem interessante. No próximo cap algo muito importante vai acontecer. E é relacionado a Mia. Ela é o eixo da história. Ela é linda. E não chora. Um sonho de bebê. Conheço dois assim. Duas. Vou me inspirar nelas para escrever sobre a Mia. Acho que é só. Por Favor, me fale, o que você, que está lendo isso aqui agora, está achando? Na minha opinião está uma porcaria. Mas quero a sua. E só pra avisar, já tenho escrito até o cap 6. Só depende do apoio para a publicação. É q eu escrevo no papel, só passo pra computador depois. Então é isso. Beijos! Chi Dieh 


	3. Uma formatura Conturbada

Capítulo 3 – Uma formatura conturbada

Draco estava atravessando os grandes portões de Hogwarts. A cerimônia da sua formatura já havia acabado. Estava formado e não queria mais ficar naquela escola nem mais um segundo. Seus hormônios estavam a flor da pele. Mas ele não permitiria que ninguém daquela escola encostasse suas mãos nele. Ele queria somente uma aventura. Fora desse mundo. Aparatou.

A rua estava escura, somente uns carros passavam de 5 em 5 minutos. Tudo muito silencioso, calmo até ele diria. Já estava se arrependendo. O que ele ia encontrar essa hora da noite na rua? Foi estúpido, ele assentiu pra si mesmo. Começou a caminhar sem rumo. Sem nada focar. Viu uma placa escrito BUS. Um banco e uma menina. Devia ter uns 18 anos no máximo. Sozinha aquela hora em Londres. Perfeito. Ele pensou e sorriu malicioso. Foi caminhando devagar e sentou – se ao lado da menina.

- Tarde não? – Ele falou pra começar um diálogo. Ela não respondeu mas mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente. – Está com frio? – ele novamente foi infeliz. Ela somente mexeu a cabeça negativamente. Draco novamente sentiu-se estúpido. Estavam no início do verão. E ela ainda vestia um pesado casaco. Draco começou a observa-la. Tinha cabelos negros. Lisos. Sua pele era pálida como a dele. Mas seus olhos. Ele não conseguia ver. – Está aqui a muito tempo? – Ele perguntou e agora ouviu sua voz baixa e doce. Soava como música.

- Uns 30 minutos. – Ela respondeu sem graça.

- Pensei que não falasse. – Draco respondeu sorrindo. Se era pra fazer besteira que deixasse seu lado amistoso aflorar todo de uma vez. Ela também sorriu ficando vermelha nas bochechas. – Sean Bloom. – Ele inventou na hora.

- Chris Lanyo. – Ela estava temerosa.

- Lanyo, você já deve ter passado da hora de chegar em casa. Vamos dar uma volta? – Chris quase tremia. Seu estômago doía de medo. – Está com medo? Você acha que seu eu quisesse te fazer mal eu ia ficar aqui tentando ser amistoso? Você tão linda do jeito que você é. Me tentando? Por favor Lanyo. Tenha dó. Vem. Vamos conversar. – Draco a pegou pelo braço. Sem colocar força pra não assusta-la.

- Eu... eu. – Ela levantou desistindo. Se morresse pelo menos estava bem acompanhada. Mas seu estômago ainda doía.

- Gostou de hoje? – Draco perguntava enquanto andavam para a casa dela.

- Gostei. – Ela sorriu. Eles já se conheciam. Mas ela ainda o chamava de Sean.

- Amanhã. Amanhã vamos ao meu apartamento. Um mês e você ainda nem o conhece. – Chris gelou. Ele sentiu a mão dela mais fria entre as dele.

- Eu não pensei nisso. Mas já que você quer... – Ele sorriu malicioso. A beijou de leve e saiu caminhando até uma ruela próxima onde ele aparataria para a mansão.

Eles estavam de mãos dadas entrando no elevador. Draco havia contatado seu primo Ryen. E ele havia alugado esse flat pra Draco no dia anterior a noite. Ele apertava a mãe dela.

- Hey! Que isso Chris? Eu não vou fazer nada. – Ele beijou o pescoço dela.

- Ah. É que eu não acho isso certo Sean. Eu ir no seu apartamento. – Ela sorriu sem graça e se contorceu pelo beijo no pescoço. O jogo tinha começado. Draco já não estava muito paciente. Ele queria ficar com ela uma noite. UMA noite. E pra ele conseguir isso ele já estava esperando um mês. UM MÊS. Já era meado de Julho e ele nada havia conseguido com ela. No máximo uns beijos mais... quentes. Mas nada que realmente significasse que ela iria pra cama com ele. Mas ele estava gostando. Ela era agradável. Inteligente. Mas pra ele... Ela nunca deixaria de ser trouxa.

Draco já havia conseguido algo pelo menos pelo simples fato de já a ter entrando no flat com ele. Ele fechou a porta e foi empurrando- a para um sofá de frente pra porta. Ele havia ido lá de manhã deixar algumas roupas, coisas pessoais. Pra ela realmente pensar que ele morasse lá. Tudo estava perfeito. Havia pizza no microondas e refrigerantes no frigobar. Além de uns champanhes no gelo. Ao lado do sofá. Ele já havia preparado tudo. Ficaria com ela essa noite. Deixaria ela lá pela manhã. E nunca mais voltaria. Talvez sim. Mas com outra garota. E agora definitivamente uma sangue puro.

- Vem. – Ele disse acabando um beijo de uma forma que a fez protestar. – Vamos comer. – Ele queria fingir que não estava interessado. Ela podia decidir ir embora. E ele não poderia forçá-la. Eles comeram as pizzas. Tomaram os refrigerantes. Beijaram-se. Draco queria partir pro plano dois. O mais rápido possível. Já estava ficando complicado pra ele agüentar. Por mais trouxa que ela fosse. Ela era linda. Com certeza. Ele teve uma idéia. Pra ficar tudo mais descontraído e menos perigoso. Queria que fosse tudo perfeito. – Vamos tirar fotos? Estamos juntos a um mês e não temos fotos nossa. – Ele também pensou no álbum que montaria com suas conquistas. Ela era linda. Seus olhos. Eram azuis. Um tom quase da cor do céu. Parecido com seus próprios olhos. Mas ele pouquíssimas vezes viu a cor dos próprios olhos. Sempre que Draco estava pensando, com raiva, malícia, ou algum sentimento, nobre ou não, seus olhos ficavam cinzas. Ele só tinha uma foto na qual ele estava com os olhos azuis. Quando ele recebeu a carta de Hogwarts. Seu sorriso era sincero. Sua felicidade completa. Ele sabia que ele ia ficar fora de casa. O que sempre quis. Naquela foto. Que ficava na carteira dele. Seus olhos estavam normais. Lindos. Azuis. Não havia nenhuma sombra cinza. Nenhuma malícia. Nenhuma raiva. Mas ele se sentia livre.

- Claro. Mas... Você tem alguma máquina? – Ela perguntou, com um sorriso superior. Draco enervou-se.

- Peço lá em baixo. Ele respondeu e se virou para pegar o telefone.- Ryen o ensinou naquela manhã. Para caso ele precisasse de algo. – Hi! Eu sou Sean Bloom. Suíte presidencial. Quero uma máquina fotográfica. Funcionando. Com filme. Pra agora. Sim? 10 minutos? Não. 5 minutos. Obrigado.

- Ui! Como você é rápido.

- Hahahahaha. Vem aqui. – Ele a pegou pela cintura e a beijou. – Quer ficar bonita pra tirar foto não? Vai se arrumar no banheiro lá. – ele apontou e bateu na bunda dela. Ela saiu rindo. A campanhia soou. Ele foi atender e pegou a máquina, ela já estava vindo e ele logo tirou a foto dela. Eles ficaram lá tirando um foto do outro se beijando, rindo.

- Vamos tirar uma foto de nós dois. Juntos. – Ela pediu. Seus olhos imploravam.

- Vamos.- Ele sorriu sinceramente. Ele se sentia muito bem com ela. Ele arrumou o "Time" da máquina. Posicionou e sentou- se com ela no sofá. Eles estavam sorrindo. Abraçados. Os olhos de Draco ficaram azuis. 7 anos depois. Mas claro. Ele não pode ver naquela hora. Só descobriria um tempo depois. Quando visse a foto.

Depois da sessão de fotos eles sentaram no sofá, um pra cada lado, rindo como loucos. Estavam bem. Draco assim que parou de rir lembrou-se que seu objetivo não era esse. Logo partiu para beija-la. Começou beijando seu colo nu. Depois subiu para o pescoço. Em seguida a beijou nos lábios. Mas não permitiu que ela correspondesse. Partiu para beijar o ombro e começar a tirar sua blusa. Sentindo a resistência dela, fingiu que nada havia acontecido e voltou a beijar o colo dela. Começou a falar coisas no ouvido dela do tipo: "Você é linda!" e "Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu esse ano!". Depois voltou a beija-la na boca. E deixou que ela correspondesse. Ela já estava menos desconfiada. Mas não baixava guarda. Ele resolveu partir pro champanhe. Pegou duas taças e encheu quase até derramar. Ela relutou. Mas acabou bebendo. Uma taça. Duas taças. Na terceira, ela já estava rindo sem parar. Era a hora perfeita pra Draco.

- Vem Chris. Você está bêbada. – Ele a segurou pelo braço e saiu puxando pro quarto.

- Não Sean. Não estou. Eu quero mais champanhe. – Ela falou entre risos. Cambaleando pro quarto.

- Está bem. Sente ai que eu vou lá na sala pegar a garrafa. – Ele disse sentando- a na cama com lençóis de seda. Logo depois ele voltou com a garrafa. Ela já estava com metade do corpo deitado. Ela estava tremendamente linda. Draco deixou a garrafa no chão, ao lado da cama. E subiu na cama, por cima dela. Começou a dar beijos na barriga dela, enquanto ela ria de prazer (e de cosquinha), ele começou a empurrar a blusa dela pra cima e ainda beijando a barriga passava uma de suas mãos em suas costas quentes Ele já estava quase alcançando os seios dela quando ela acordou.

- Hei Sean! Onde está o champanhe. – Ela perguntou tentando ficar séria. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia e ria muito.

- Aqui! – Ele abaixou enervado. Ele queria muito ter continuado nos beijos. Mas ele refletiu e sorriu maliciosamente. – Mas você vai ter que lutar por ele. – ele sorriu novamente. – Quer? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Então ta. Pra uma taça você terá que tirar essa blusa aí de cima. – Ele apontou o casaco azul dela. Ela sem pensar logo tirou. Ele pegou a taça que estava na mesa de cabeceira, encheu e continuou com ela na mão. Chris estava fazendo sinal para que ele a desse pra ela. Mas ele esticou a mão para o alto segurando a taça. – Hei! A taça é sua. Está cheia. Mas você ainda não pode bebê-la. Você quer beber? – Ela novamente assentiu com a cabeça como uma criança. – Tire essa blusa ai então. – Ele apontou pra camisa branca dela. A última peça antes do sutiã. Ela sem pensar tirou. Ele entregou a taça e ela bebeu tudo quase sem respirar. Ele delicadamente tirou a taça da mão dela pois na mesa de cabeceira e começou a beija-la. Ela já muito bêbeda não teve resistência. Ele foi muito delicado. Também era a primeira vez dele e ele queria que fosse especial. Mas Draco não pensou nas conseqüências desse ato. Sua estratégia não fi perfeita. Quase, mas não perfeita.

Draco acordou feliz. Foi direto para o banheiro. Tomou um banho quente e demorado. Quando ele voltou pro quarto que ele percebeu que não estava em casa e lembrou-se que dormiu acompanhado. Mas Chris não estava no quarto. Ele foi até a cozinha e ela estava lá preparando o café da manhã.

- Bom dia! – ela respondeu alegre.

- Bom dia! – ele respondeu sem entender.

- Sean, é, aconteceu? – ela perguntou sem graça.

- Sim. – ele respondeu sério esperando que ela fosse logo gritar com ele.

- Eu estava bêbada. Pensei que estivesse sonhando. Mas eu sentir prazer. – Ela respondeu sem emoção. Draco sentiu-se aliviado, mas culpado, se ela tivesse gritado ele se sentiria melhor. Ele não tinha mais coragem de deixa-la. Ela o desarmou.

- É... é... Chris. Eu tenho que sair. Vamos. Vou te levar pra casa. – Ele falava muito sério.

- Mas você não vai comer? O que foi Sean? Você está estranho.

- Nada. Estou cansado. E tomei um pouco de champanhe a mais que devia. – Ele sorriu forçado.

- Se você tomou mais que devia. Que dirá eu? Tudo bem. Vamos. – Ela foi pro quarto pegou as roupas dela se arrumou e o encontrou na porta. – Bom dia! – Ela sorriu e deu um beijo leve nos lábios dele. – Obrigada. – Ela ainda sussurrou ao pé da orelha.

Dois meses depois da noite com Chris, Draco estava deitado em sua cama pensando. Depois de deiká-la em casa ele nunca mais voltou lá. Ele estava com saudades dela. Do sorriso dela. Ele pegou uma foto dos dois, que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira dele. Seus olhos estavam azuis. Ele sentia falta dela. Ele levantou, se arrumou e foi atrás dela.

- Sean? – Ela demonstrou muita surpresa na voz. Logo depois seus olhos pareciam fogo. – Você me usou. Depois daquela noite você sumiu. Seu cafajeste. – Ela começou a chorar enquanto griatava e dava socos no peito de Draco. – Eu fui te procurar naquele lugar e diziam que você não morava lá. Dois meses. Dois meses.

- Chris. Chris. CHRIS! – ele gritou por fim pra ela se acalmar. – Eu estava doente. E eu me mudei. – Ela ainda chorava.

- Sean. Eu estou desesperada. – Ela falou com uma voz morta. Temerosa. Cheia de emoção e desespero.

- Por que? – Ele se sentiu triste momentaneamente.

- Eu estou grávida. – Chris finalizou.

**N/A:** E ae? Qual será a reação do Draco? Estão gostando? Gostaram da Chris? Ela é legal ao meu ver. Seria uma boa mãe! =] Bijinhos! E obrigada pela Review **Vivian**! Está ai o terceiro cap! =]


	4. Um dia de Paris

Capítulo 4 - Um dia de Paris  
  
Gina estava caminhando para a casa dos Atwood. Seria seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Ela estava muito ansiosa, afinal, era seu primeiro emprego. Como a casa dos Atwood ficava a 20 quadras da sua "casa" ela resolveu que iria a pé. Até porque ela não tinha dinheiro para ficar andando de ônibus. E uma caminha é sempre saudável. Na sua mochila ela levava a roupa que iria trocar na casa dos Atwood e levar para o hotel. Sim, ela havia ganho o emprego. Ela começou a rir sozinha. Lembrava-se de como havia sido sua "entrevista" para ganhar o emprego. Ela entrou na sala e o Senhor Harold Green apresentou-se. Ele era um dos gerentes do hotel. Ele disse que o encarregado do departamento pessoal a esperava na outra sala. Ele apontou uma porta na parede e disse que ela podia ir lá. Ele a estaria esperando. Quando ela se aproximou da porta e pois a mão na maçaneta ela achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. Resolveu bater na porta antes. Para manter a privacidade de fosse lá quem estivesse do outro lado. Depois de duas leves batidas na porta e nenhuma resposta ela resolveu voltar pra falar com o Senhor Green.  
  
- Senhor! - Ela chamou.  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Ninguém responde. - ela sorriu sem graça. - Tem certeza que o Senhor que ira me entrevistar está lá? - Ela perguntou sem jeito. - Quer dizer, ele pode ter saído. - Ela estava começando a ficar vermelha e se auto-amaldiçoou por isso.  
  
- Não. Ele realmente não está lá. Ele sou eu e digo que a Senhorita foi aceita. - Harold sorriu. - Estamos precisando disso aqui nesse hotel, mocinha. Pessoas com valores. Pessoas educadas. - Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão. - Parabéns. Está contratada. Amanhã mesmo você começa.  
  
Gina, não coube dentro de si. Ela apertou a mão do Senhor Green e sorria incrédula.  
  
Gina voltou a sorrir. Começou a lembrar-se da hora em que encontrou Cindy. Cindy contou que a entrevista dela havia sido diferente. Testaram sua agilidade de resolver um problema por conta própria no hotel. Eles queriam pessoas mais autônomas no hotel. Pessoas que soubessem lidar com pessoas. Pessoas que soubessem seus limites. E Gina descobriu seu limite. Seu limite de cansaço, seu limite de paciência, seu limite de brilhar. Tudo por causa de um homem. Um homem que chegaria no hotel dali a dois dias. Depois de parabenizá-la, Harold foi fazer um discurso pras outras camareiras que haviam ganho o emprego. Ele falou o horário do turno. O salário, as normas e falou do Homem. Aquele pelo qual Harold teve que contrata-las. Esse homem havia sido convidado a fazer um filme. Ele havia simplesmente aparecido no mundo à 9 meses atrás. Ele abriu uma grande cadeia de lojas de departamentos. E ninguém sabia quem ele era, nem de onde veio o dinheiro dele. Mas ele havia se tornado um símbolo sexual. Era um homem muito lindo. E suas lojas eram maravilhosamente sucedidas. Ninguém sabia de onde ele arrumou dinheiro, mas onde quer que fosse... Já estava tudo pago. No primeiro mês de vendas as lojas já haviam sido pagas. Quer dizer, no segundo mês as lojas já estavam dando lucros. Mas isso ainda não o explica o porque deles estar no hotel. Sua masculinidade e beleza eram tão aparentes que os produtores ingleses o queriam como ator. Eles iriam fazer um re-make de um filme. Haviam convidado-no e sua fama aumentou consideravelmente. O filme começaria ser gravado dali a duas semanas e ele queria privacidade. E parecia que ele já havia freqüentado aquele hotel, por tanto... Ele voltaria pra lá. Mas isso não fazia muita diferença na vida de Gina. Pelo menos não ainda.  
  
Gina chegou a casa dos Atwood em uma hora. Antes deles saírem os 3 acertaram todos os detalhes pendentes e lhe deram várias instruções. Quando eles saíram Mia ainda dormia e Gina resolveu arrumar a casa. Quando o único cômodo pendente a ser limpo era a cozinha, Mia despertou. Gina foi logo cuidar dela.  
  
- Hei, dorminhoca... Dormindo até ás 10h? tsc tsc, tão nova e já tão preguiçosa... O que você quer agora? Banho ou mamadeira? Hum, mamadeira, não? Depois um banho.  
  
Gina logo tirou Mia do berço e foi dar mamadeira a ela. Depois deu um banho e trocou sua fralda. Logo após o banho Gina a pois no carrinho, perto dela na cozinha, com alguns brinquedos. Enquanto Gina limpava a cozinha e fazia a sopinha, Mia brincava no carrinho. Depois que Mia almoçou ela logo dormiu. Gina a pôs no berço e foi lavar a louça. Terminando isso ela foi verificar e constatar que Mia dormia profundamente. Resolveu então tomar um banho e se trocar. Em seguida, não mais que 20 minutos depois que Gina havia acabado de tomar banho Mia acordou. Estava com fôlego pra brincar muito. Gina então se lembrou de ter visto um parque enquanto se dirigia pra casa dos Atwood. Resolveu então que levaria Mia de carrinho lá. Até o sol se pôr. Mas tarde, quando voltava pra casa, Mia reclamou pela primeira vez naquele dia. Gina logo desconfiou que ela queria um banho, depois de sair nas ruas de Londres. Depois de um banho quente e um lindo vestido verde e rosa de inverno, Mia já sorria novamente. Gina então foi preparar a janta dela, já que ela havia dormido e brincado de tarde e não mamado. Quando Brian e Theresa chegaram do trabalho Mia estava dormindo novamente. Theresa contou a Gina que ela dormia o tempo certinho deles tomarem banho e se arrumarem.  
  
- Quando eu for pra cozinha preparar a janta ela acorda. - Theresa sorriu. - Ah, Paris, minha filha é um doce, não?  
  
- É sim Theresa. Eu a levei no parque de tarde. Pra ela ainda pegar um "solzinho" antes do inverno e distrair um pouco. Quando nós voltamos, ela só choramingou um pouquinho e quando eu dei um banho nela... Ela parou.  
  
- Ah, que legal Paris. A última babá que ela teve, foi um horror. Ela não fazia nada e quando Mia chorava... Era porque ela já estava no extremo de querer alguma coisa.  
  
- Com certeza. Com criança pequena você já tem que saber o que ela quer. E não esperar até que ela chore. Mas eu estou na minha hora e Mia vai acabar acordando antes que você comece a preparar o jantar. - Gina sorriu.  
  
- É verdade. Mas o Brian fica com ela. Eu só pego depois que eu arrumar a cozinha.  
  
- Bem, isso eu já fiz, e a louça de hoje pode deixar pra mim amanhã. Não tenho muito que fazer. Mia não dá trabalho.  
  
- Pra você, ela nos faz ficar acordados até as duas. Brincando, rindo, babando, ela só vai dormir depois que nós começamos a piscar incontrolavelmente de sono.  
  
- Ah, por isso ela acorda às 10h? - Gina riu. - Ah, mas deve ser saudades de vocês. É o único horário que ela fica com vocês. - Gina comentava, já perto dá porta para ir embora. - Bom, até amanhã Theresa. Lembranças ao Brian! - Gina sorriu, já quase saindo.  
  
- Até amanhã Paris. Sim, sim digo que você mandou lembranças. Ele deve estar tomando banho. - Theresa sorriu e fechou a porta enquanto Gina saia pelo portão. Outra jornada de trabalho começaria.  
  
Chegando ao hotel, 40 minutos depois de ter saído da casa dos Atwood, Gina estava exausta. Não, Mia não dava trabalho, mas criança cansa. Chegando no hotel, assim que viu uma cadeira perto da entrada das camareiras, jogou suas coisas no chão e se jogou na cadeira. Fechou seus olhos e adormeceu.  
  
- Paris, Paris. - Ela ouvia alguém chamar. - Tão me chamando? Ish, essa gente é louca, alôôu, meu nome é Virgínia. Bando de gente louca. - Paris. Só faltam 10 minutos pra começar nosso expediente. PARIS. - Cindy acabou gritando. Gina pulou da cadeira com os olhos arregalados.  
  
- CINDY. Está maluca? Que isso? - Gina estava começando a lembrar-se que "seu" nome era Paris. Depois viu que não devia ter gritado com a amiga. - Desculpe-me. Nosso expediente. Ahn, ta. Eu acabei dormindo de cansada.  
  
- Tudo bem. Vamos lá. Precisamos pegar nossos uniformes.  
  
Depois de arrumadas elas começaram a trabalhar. Lavaram a louça do jantar, varreram corredores. Arrumaram quartos que estavam liberados. Por fim, Gina sentou-se no pé da escada principal e ficou conversando com Cindy sobre sua vida passada. Contou sobre os seis irmãos e sobre a história falsa da bruxa francesa. Mas não disse porque e nem contou sobre sua verdadeira identidade e muito menos que ela era uma bruxa. Assim foi o dia da nova vida de Gina. "Muito cansativa" - ela pensou quando chegou em casa 7:00h da manhã e jogou a bolsa no chão.  
  
ooo0.0ooo  
  
P.S: Para o nome desse capítulo eu fui inspira pela escritora IIManzaII, de Caricaturalmente Pintado e Magicamente Pintado, duas ótimas fics Lily e James. Só que eu fui falar com ela, ela achou melhor eu não usar porque isso foi uma coisa que ela inventou e era uma coisa da Lily, eu compreendi, e senti que pra eu escrever tudo até chegar na parte que eu queria o capítulo ficaria extenso demais. Resolvi mudar um pouco a idéia inicial, e por um capítulo de passagem. Acabe de ler as notas da autora que são importantes pra vocês entenderem algumas coisinhas da vida da Gina e do Draco e corra para o próximo capítulo.  
  
N/A¹:Eu não sei se vocês estão percebendo, mas há horas em que eu troco um pouco a visão, falo do futuro dela. Eu acho que isso torna a história mais interessante. Assim, vocês por exemplo sabem que ela descobriu seus limites... Mas pra saberem porque vocês devem continuar a ler a fic... Entenderam? É muito Rowling, Sidney Sheldon e uma vasta coleção de livros de detetives, como "A turma dos tigres" na cabeça. Eu gosto muito desse tipo de suspense. Uma coisa que te instiga a ler. Espero que estejam gostando e que vocês entendam... Mas caso aja dúvidas, email- me que eu explico! .  
  
N/A²: O tempo, sim o tempo, muito complicado ele. No capítulo de hoje estamos no mês de NOVEMBRO. Por que olha só. O ano letivo imagino eu acaba no meio de Junho. No 1º capítulo eu disse que Gina, 4 meses depois de terminar Hogwarts... Blá-blá-blá... Então, fazemos as contas... Julho, Agosto, Setembro, Outubro. Só que, não pensem que sou louca... Meio de outubro... Pra não ficar tudo muito complicado... Arredondemos tudo e estamos no INÍCIO de NOVEMBRO. Sí? Ela começou a trabalhar em uma terça-feira. Ela fugiu domingo de noite, pó-de-flú, caldeirão furado e tchu-tchu-tchu... Londres trouxa, um lugar que ela não conhecia, tchu-tchu-tchu, Senhor Franco... blá-blá-blá... O dinheiro que ela tem pra andar de metrô... São as economias dela e mais a mesada que Fred e Jorge dão a ela. Tudo explicado? Mais alguma dúvida? Qualquer coisa... email-me.  
  
N/A³: Reação do Draco? Uau... no próximo capítulo  
  
N/A²²: Eu falei um pouco da jornada da Gina, né? Gostaram? 


	5. A vida Começa

Capítulo 5 - A vida começa   
  
As palavras ainda ecoavam em seu ouvido. O choro. A voz desesperada. Seus olhos estavam tapados. Em sua frente só havia escuridão. A pior besteira da sua vida havia sido feita. Suas conseqüências, imensuráveis.  
  
- Eu estou grávida. Eu estou grávida. Eu estou grávida. EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA.  
  
Draco acordou suado, essas palavras não saíam da sua mente. Já havia se passado 5 meses desde da visita que mudou sua vida. Foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. Quando saiu a viu. Deitado de lado na cama, de frente pra porta do banheiro. Sua barriga de 7 meses, já muito grande. Draco não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Sentou-se na cadeira, do lado da porta do banheiro e ficou olhando pra elas.  
  
(i) - Eu estou grávida. - Chirs finalizou. Draco deixou-se cair no chão. Não sabia o que fazer. O que isso significava? Ele tinha alguma idéia, sim, bem lá no fundo, mas ele não se lembrava. O que isso significa? - Você vai ser pai. - Chris respondeu a pergunta que estava na mente de Draco.   
  
- Chris. Tenho muitas coisas pra contar. Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou. Não me chamo, Sean Bloom. Meu nome é Draco. Draco Malfoy.   
  
- Como? Como? - Chris estava indignada. Draco não sabia o que fazer. Se contava a verdade completa. O que ele faria com uma criança no meio de uma guerra? Seus pais o matariam... - Claro. Ryen. Ele é minha solução.   
  
- Chris, eu vou te contar tudo. Tudo. Mas, por agora.. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Onde estão seus pais?   
  
- Em Liverpool. - Chris respondeu sem entender o porquê da pergunta.   
  
- Liga pra eles. Diz que casou. Que está grávida. Sei lá. Mas diz que você vai sair de casa. Nós vamos pra casa de um primo meu. Vamos ter seu filho lá.   
  
- Nossa filha. Eu sei que vai ser uma menina.   
  
- Que seja. Ele, ela, os dois - Draco riu. Claro que se fosse seu e se fosse um menino... Ah, ia ser um garanhão. Onde já se viu? Um Malfoy homossexual. Há! As 3 coisas que um Malfoy mais aprecia: Um bom vinho, no caso de Draco, uma cerveja amanteigada, quadribol e mulher. Claro que não nessa ordem.   
  
- Hei, está pensando que serão gêmeos? - Draco quase morreu de rir. Por dentro claro. Em nenhum instante passou pela cabeça dele gêmeos. É, ela só podia ser uma trouxa.   
  
- Isso não importa. Chris, cale a boca. Entendeu? Você vai ligar para os seus pais. E nós vamos embora daqui. Pra casa de um primo meu, como eu já disse. Lá nós ficamos até sua filha nascer. E lá te conto toda verdade. (/i)  
  
Draco lembrou-se de como foi parar ali. Sentado naquela cadeira, olhando pra elas. Chris era simplesmente uma mulher apaixonante.  
  
(i)  
  
- Draco. - Chris falou e fez uma careta. Draco riu.   
  
- Que foi? Por que da careta?   
  
- Ah, é estranho. Draco. Draco. Sean, Sean. Você tem mais cara de Sean.- Chris riu.   
  
- Ah, é? Tenho mais cara de Sean. Deixe me ver. Você tem cara de Beth. He.   
  
- Não vale. Bobo. Por falar em nomes... - Chris comentou. Com uma certa expectativa na voz. Draco foi mais rápido.   
  
- Christina. Igual ao seu.   
  
- Mas... Meu nome não é Christina.   
  
- Eu sei... Mas você também não queria que fosse IGUAL ao seu, não é?   
  
- Mas... está bem... mas... e, se? - Chris ficou vermelha, ela não conseguia, mas Draco já a compreendia.   
  
- Lúcio.   
  
- Gostei. - Chris abriu um sorriso. - Ah, mas assim você escolheu tudo. Ah, não. Não vale.   
  
- Então faça uma sugestão. - Draco deu de ombros. Ele não queria demonstrar que estava tão ansioso quanto ela. Ela claro não sabia dos planos dele. Ele iria pegar essa criança e dar. Deixar em algum lugar em Londres. Ele não acreditava muito que fosse dele. Mas ele não podia ter certeza. Por isso Chris estava ali.Ele teria certeza. Depois, sendo sua ou não, há, não faria a mínima diferença. Uma bastarda, uma sangue- ruim. Draco jamais aceitaria que tivesse uma filha. E muito menos que gostasse dela. Há, não, ele não havia nascido para ser pai.   
  
- Heinz, Lúcio Heinz. - Chris finalizou. Draco gostou, mas claro que ele não admitiu.Será que ele estava começando a gostar dessa história de ser pai? Não era possível. Malfoy só gosta de si próprio. Draco ouvira muito isso. Principalmente quando queria algum afeto. Era muito estranho pra ele não se sentir dessa forma. (/i)  
  
Claro que agora, sentado olhando para as duas, Draco já não tinha mais certeza de nada. Ele só lembrava do dia que chegou com Chris lá na casa de Ryen. Ele deixou que eles ficassem em um dos quartos da Mansão dele. Draco pagaria tudo quando o bebê nascesse. Ele havia combinado com Ryen que assim que "Christina" nascesse eles iriam deixa-la na porta da casa dos avós, tirariam a memória de Chris e a deixaria perto de um hospital. Chris estava realmente pensando que Draco a amava e que eles se casariam e montariam uma linda família com ele. Pura ilusão.  
  
- Não posso mais ficar aqui. - Draco falou em voz alta. - Chris, to saindo.  
  
- Ahn! - Ela estava dormindo ainda.  
  
- Draco! Draco! DRACO!! - vinha a contração, Chris estava sozinha no quarto. Não via Draco a 3 meses. Ryen havia ido no quarto quando a ouviu gritar, notando que ela estava entrando em trabalho de parto resolveu procurar Draco. Ele havia saído a 1 hora. E Chris estava sozinha esse tempo todo lá.  
  
- Estou aqui. - Draco disse entrando pela porta. Ele havia estado na Mansão Malfoy todos esses meses. Ryen que cuidava de Chris na Mansão dele. Draco queria se desligar de Chris todo esse tempo, mas não conseguia, olhava o álbum de fotos deles dois, às vezes mais de uma vez em um dia. Todas as fotos que eles haviam tirado no dia da criação de "Christina". - Estive viajando. Eu trouxe uma coisa pra te ajudar. Não se espante com a aparência. Tussa. - Draco chamou o elfo fêmea. Chris quase teve um ataque. Mas a dor veio muito forte e ela quase não suportou, decidiu por ignora-la. A elfa, agilmente, pediu para que Malfoy saísse do quarto. Ela sabia que Chris não estava bem. Acabou com seus poderes conjurando algumas toalhas. Depois de meia hora ajudando Chris, o bebê nasceu. Tinha poucos cabelos, mas eram fios bem loiros, e lisos. Tussa, abriu a porta, permitindo que Draco entrasse, entregou o bebê na mão de Draco.  
  
- É menina? - Draco perguntou curioso.  
  
- È sim Sr. Malfoy. Igual ao Sr. Quando nasceu. - Tussa frisou, Draco não teve dúvidas. Era sua menina. Mas ele achou que Christina fosse um nome muito vulgar pra ela. Ela merecia um nome de Princesa.  
  
- Amélia. - Chris sussurrou. Draco assentiu. - Amélia Christina  
  
- Shh! Você tem que se recuperar.  
  
- Eu não vou. Tussa já me disse. Eu não podia ter filhos. - Ela disse terminalmente. Draco não entendeu. Estava tudo bem.  
  
- Tussa?  
  
- Eu vou sair Sr. Malfoy. 30 minutos no máximo. Sem ela fazer muito esforça. Sinto muito. - Ela fez uma reverência e saiu.  
  
-------------------------------------------------ooo0.0ooo---------------------------------------  
  
N.A : Tah ae, espero que gostem. Mas e agora. O que será que Draco fará? E Chris? O que dirá a ele? Esperemos... Beijos, muito obrigada pelas reviews. Aaí está o capítulo. E Silv... Sem tchu tchu! =] Beijocas...  
  
- Valen W. Malfoy : Eu assiso The O.C. sim, e tb já li o Diário da Princesa. =] Tenho que me inspirar em algum lugar.. Notou o nome dos avós, dos pais, tudo da Gina? Everwood, Gilmore Girls... O próprio Paris Leigh. =] Eu amo Warner! =]   
  
- Vivian Malfoy : Eu supero! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! =] hehehehe. Tah ae. Foi logo?  
  
- Dea Snape : Vc ainda não viu nada. A Mia é MARAVILHOSA! =] E tah ae, um pouco do Draco.  
  
- Lillix : Vai demorar um pouquinho, 3 ou 4 capítulos talvez... mas meus capítulos são curtinhos! =] kisses 


	6. Redefinindo vidas

Draco acordou assustado, novamente aquele sonho... Mas agora não, agora era diferente, havia um choro de bebê, um choro constante, aquilo o fazia sentir agonia, algo inexplicável, um aperto no coração, uma fraqueza, ele pulou da cama sem sentir, abriu a porta do quarto e saiu no corredor gelado, correndo sem sentir o frio que queimava sua pele, chegou ao fim do corredor e desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, chegando no hall, o barulho do choro do bebê era mais e mais alto, zumbia em seu ouvido, enlouquecia sua mente. Ele sentiu-se novamente derrotado, novamente aquele sonho o havia enganado, novamente sentia-se fraco, sem esperança, enganado, bobo, deixou-se cair no chão e sentir sua derrota, sua amargura. Levantou-se e refez o caminho até o quarto, para mais um ritual, lavar o rosto com água gelada enquanto a água para o banho esquentava, escovar os dentes, se despir, queimar a pele já queimada pelo frio com a água fervendo, abrir a água gelada e queimar a mesma com a água gelada e depois sim tomar banho, com uma temperatura de água normal. Essa era sua penitência, seu castigo dosado por si mesmo. Entrou no banheiro direto para o Box, para abrir a água. Abriu a torneira, ouviu aquela água bater no chão e virou-se para ir até a pia lavar seu rosto. Mas havia algo diferente no banheiro dessa vez, uma mulher, uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos negros, ela estava sentada sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário. Admirando Draco e reprovando sua atitude auto-flagelante.   
  
- Como vai Draco? Já tem o que? 3 meses desde a nossa despedida? Eu estou muito bem, o paraíso é lindo. E eu posso ver nossa filha. Draco, deixe que eu fale - Ela fez sinal para que ele se cala-se - Eu tenho pouco tempo, eu só voltei para dizer que o seu tormento acabará. O que você precisa fazer é dizer sim. Você tem um nome famoso. Tanto no seu mundo quando no mundo que foi meu. Mas seu mundo agora é o meu mundo. E é pra ele que você precisa dizer sim. Seu mundo já vai ficar calmo. A melhor coisa que te aconteceu foi você ter se afastado dele. A guerra está por terminar, a paz logo voltará a reinar. Mas lá não é mais o seu lugar, meu querido. Você precisa encontrar a sua filha, você precisa dizer "SIM", dizer sim ao meu mundo, apresentar-se a essas pessoas que tanto gostam de fofoca. Você vai usar a sua imagem e encontrar a sua filha. Mas Draco, seja grato ou você será amargamente infeliz, Amélia é luz. Mas você deve deixá-la brilhar. Agora eu tenho que ir, meu amor. Eu te amo. Ainda te amo. Te amarei eternamente, meu amor. Por isso quero que seja feliz. Esse pedido eu não tive tempo de fazer antes de ir. Agora, meu amor, te peço que você diga sim! Sim, Sim e sim. - Chris desapareceu... Tudo ficou como se ela não tivesse estado lá. Mas Draco sabia que ela esteve lá. Ele embebedou-se em suas palavras. Sabia o que devia fazer.  
  
- Sim! - E foi tomar banho. Sem a água queimá-lo, foi tomar um banho normal...  
  
ooo0.0ooo  
  
Gina realmente havia achado a sua nova vida muito cansativa, mas nem por isso deixou de aprecia-la. Sua falta de regras, sua liberdade, seu sentimento de vento batendo no rosto, acariciando, sua solidão, seu silêncio matutino. Nunca houve isso em sua casa, e muito menos em Hogwarts. Algum tempo já havia se passado. Mia já estava grande, quase um ano. Mas precisamente 11 meses. Cindy estava morando com ela. Sabia da rotina dela e deixa tudo arrumado em casa e aos domingos dava um calmante pra que Paris dormisse quase que às 24h do dia. Mas ao ver de Gina, tudo valia a pena. Ela cuidava de Mia pelo prazer e trabalhava no hotel por necessidade. Já era fim de janeiro e na próxima semana seria aniversário de Cindy. Gina queria dar algo bem útil para ela. Como as duas estavam dividindo o aluguel, Gina comia nos Atwood e no hotel, sobrava mais dinheiro pra Gina e ela pode escolher algo sem ficar paranóica com dinheiro. Resolveu, então comprar um casaco pra ela. Algo útil, bonito e necessário. Ainda mais na Inglaterra. Claro que antes do aniversário chegar, em um dia de faxina pesada, Cindy achou o casaco:  
  
-Cheguei! - Gina gritou jogando as chaves na mesa da cozinha. - Vou tomar banho e já vamos pro hotel. Cindy, posso te pedir pra fazer um sanduíche pra mim? Limpei a casa hoje e nem deu tempo de comer lá nos Atwood. Hei! - Gina levou um susto olhando pra expressão séria de Cindy que estava parada na sua frente - Que foi?  
  
-Por que você não me contou? - Ela falou séria mostrando o casaco.  
  
-Ah, - Gina ficou sem graça - era pra ser surpresa?  
  
-Surpresa? - Cindy quase gritou - Quer dizer que você está namorando tempo suficiente pra ganhar um casaco desses e não me conta, e depois ainda vem me dizer que era pra ser surpresa? - Gina sentou no chão, lentamente e começou a rir, rir, rir e rir, Cindy foi ficando com raiva e com uma expressão de menos compreensão a cada segundo. Por fim Gina levantou do chão.  
  
-Cindy... faz o meu sanduíche por favor enquanto eu tomo banho - e entrou no corredor indo ao quarto pegar uma roupa limpa. - Ah, o casaco é seu. Feliz aniversário adiantado. - Gina gritou quando trancou a porta do banheiro.  
  
Cindy estava muito irritada pela quantidade de besteiras que havia falado sem saber, já estavam à uma hora na cozinha lavando os pratos mais ela não falava nada.  
  
-Por que me deixou fazer papel de boba? - Ela falou por fim com a voz ressentida.  
  
-E você lá me deu tempo de falar alguma coisa? - Gina falou rindo  
  
-Ah, Paris, eu pensei que você não sabia, ou não iria lembrar, obrigada. - E abraçou Gina. Mais que uma amiga Gina havia conquistado, ela ganhou aquela irmã pela qual ela sempre quis trocar um dos irmãos. Mas não conseguiria escolher um para fazer tal troca.  
  
-Hei, Cindy, quando vai chegar o tal hóspede de que todos falam? - Gina perguntou curiosa.  
  
-Quem? O tal Sean Bloom? - Gina assentiu com a cabeça. - Amanhã a tarde. Prepare-se pra lavar mais que pratos e varrer mais que corredores. Parece que ele é um cara chato, quer tudo, toda hora e a mão. Rico, bonito, famoso a uns 6 meses só. Mas já exigente. Eles vão gravar o filme aqui. Sabe? Uma linda mulher 2? Bem é quase isso, uma espécie de re-make, mas diferente, ainda não sei.   
  
-Já estou até vendo. Deve ser como um sonserino da minha escola. Haja paciência.  
  
ooo0.0ooo  
  
Naquela mesma tarde de Maio, Draco disse sim.   
  
- Boa tarde Senhor Bloom. Sabemos que o Sr. é proprietário de uma das maiores cadeias de lojas de departamentos da Grã-Bretanha. Mas o Sr. vivendo aqui na Rússia não pode controlar esse império de forma rigorosa. Proponho que o Sr. volte. Mas, que o Sr. volte pra trabalhar pra mim, como ator. O Sr. vai estar lá, cuidando de seus negócios e me enriquecendo, e claro, a você também, já temos alguns atores escalados, como o Sr. Jess Tristan, um americano de muito talento, mas ele não tem porte para ser galã, não desse filme. Ele tem lugar pra você. É de você que eu preciso. Eu vou te pagar 10 milhões de dólares líquidos, para aceitar, e mais parte dos lucros do filme.  
  
- Eu quero que o Sr. faça uma campanha pra encontrar minha filha.   
  
- Ahn? - Mife Handrew assustou-se - Filha?  
  
- Sem mais perguntas, eu aceito, eu dito as ordens, fechado? - Draco esticou a mão.  
  
- Sem pensar duas vezes. - Handrew deixou claro e se retirou do palácio russo pertencente a "Sean Bloom" o dono das famosas lojas de departamento Bloom & Broom.  
  
ooo0.0ooo  
  
Draco não acreditava no que via. Era o mesmo lugar...  
  
N.A.: Ah, demorei um pouco né? Mas não foi por nenhuma boa causa, sem vontade sei lá... Mas deixa pra lá... e que mesmo lugar é esse? Ish, gostaram da reaparição da Chris? Ish? que que está acontecendo nessa fic? Tudo sem laço... no próximo eu fecho tudinho... Agora o tempo da Gina passou mesmo... Deixa eu só clarear uma coisa... No início, Draco está em Maio, mas Gina está em janeiro do outro ano, o futuro. Quando Draco chegar no hotel... ele vai estar com tudo reestabelecido na Inglaterra, e já famoso... Não só pela filme, mas mais pelas lojas... Esse tempo todo de maio a Janeiro... vai ser o tempo em que ele estará se reestabelecendo e Gina terminando Hogwarts, matando Voldermort e trabalhando...  
  
N.A.²: No início desse capítulo, Draco está a 2 meses do fim do capítulo anterior... O próximo eu fecho esses 2 meses até maio, e no 8 eu já começo a parte mais, fic, da fic... Tipo o reencontro, o tal convite... Vcs sabem que a Gina, ou a Paris, que vai fazer a Vivian! Então é isso... só mais 2! =] 


	7. Uma perda, duas despedidas

Capítulo 7 - Uma perda, duas despedidas  
  
-É menina? - Draco perguntou curioso.  
  
-È sim Sr. Malfoy. Igual ao Sr. Quando nasceu. - Tussa frisou, Draco não teve dúvidas. Era sua menina. Mas ele achou que Christina fosse um nome muito vulgar pra ela. Ela merecia um nome de Princesa.  
  
-Amélia. - Chris sussurrou. Draco assentiu. - Amélia Christina  
  
-Shh! Você tem que se recuperar.  
  
-Eu não vou. Tussa já me disse. Eu não podia ter filhos. - Ela disse terminalmente. Draco não entendeu. Estava tudo bem.  
  
-Tussa?   
  
-Eu vou sair Sr. Malfoy. 30 minutos no máximo. Sem ela fazer muito esforça. Sinto muito. - Ela fez uma reverência e saiu.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Então... Amélia Christina? - Draco falou sem saber o que dizer. Chris estava morrendo na sua frente. Chris sorriu.  
  
-Sim, nome de princesa para uma princesa. - Chris falou sem muito esforço. - Agora me deixe falar. Eu não tive passagem, minha pele dilata pouco, e mesmo que eu conseguisse, não vem ao caso, Tussa pediu que eu escolhesse. Escolhi sua filha. Ela é jovem. Eu já não tenho mais o que viver. Esses dias foram os mais felizes, eu cheguei ao meu clímax. Eu sei que você não, e também sei que não me ama... - Draco quis protestar, ele não tinha certeza de nada, mas Chris pediu que ele se calasse com um sinal - Não me ama. Mas isso não me deixa triste, porque você se esforçou, e isso é suficiente pra mim, não faço idéia do que fez nesses três meses que esteve fora, mas tenho certeza que não foi nada que me prejudicasse. - Draco se sentiu pesado por um momento, mas se lembrando do que havia feito, sorriu pra ela. Assentiu, e ela sorriu ainda mais. Ele saiu de lá para aprontar tudo para sumir com elas, assim que nascessem, mas não teve coragem, preferiu investir em algo que desse dinheiro, não pretendia viver com elas, de forma alguma, mas as queria bem. Ele era culpado de qualquer coisa que acontecesse com elas. Chris era limpa, pura, ingênua e Draco havia acabado com a virgindade dela sem ela se dar conta. Ele não podia chegar a esse ponto. - Draco tome conta da sua filha. Eu sei que você a ama. Vocês merecem que eu faça isso. E se não, eu já fiz... Eu vou sangrar... e...  
  
-Shh! - Draco não queria ouvir, não podia. - Como? Você está sentindo dores?  
  
-Não, Tussa usou sua magia... - Draco arregalou os olhos... - Não se preocupe. Eu não sei nada. Eu só acredito. Agora, me de um beijo e vá. - Draco sorriu e beijou de leve os lábios dela. Ela sorriu e fez um último pedido. - Draco, me de Amélia. - Draco passou a criança que esteve em seu colo durante todo o diálogo. - Penteie meu cabelo, pegue um cobertor liso no armário, e traga a máquina de tirar fotos. Quero ter uma foto nossa com nossa filha.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco não se sentiu triste, não houve lugar para tristeza, ele se sentiu vazio. Com um buraco no coração, com uma dor no estômago. Não houve velório, não houve lágrimas. Ele pediu que Ryen comprasse um caixão, e a enterrasse no cemitério da família Malfoy. Ryen se sentiu ofendido como Malfoy. E tomou as dores de Lúcio, que preso já a dois anos em Azkaban, nada podia fazer. Mas Ryen fez tudo sem reclamar.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tussa tornou-se a mãe de Amélia. Draco não sabia o que fazer. Ele só ficava ao lado do berço, comprado por Tussa enquanto Draco se despedia de Chris, enquanto Tussa dava mamadeira, também providenciada por ela, a Amélia. E assim os dias foram seguindo. Amélia já sorria e Draco ficava com cara de bobo olhando pra ela. Tussa cuidava do banho, das roupas, da alimentação, de tudo. E Draco era o pai bobão. Saia esporadicamente para resolver algumas coisas em Londres. Draco resolveu abrir lojas, lidar com mercados. Mas ele sabia que não teria lugar no mundo bruxo. Todo o tempo que esteve na mansão, estava preparando isso, agora, ele estava pondo em prática. Por isso, saía e deixava Tussa cuidando de Amélia.  
  
-Tussa! - Draco gritou um dia ao chegar no quarto de Amélia e contemplar o berço vazio, era aniversário de um mês de Amélia.  
  
-Sim, Jovem Malfoy. - Tussa fez uma reverência.  
  
-Onde está Amélia? - Draco perguntou calmo. Tussa não compreendeu. - Amélia, Amélia Christina, minha filha. Onde está?  
  
-Senhor, ela está aí, no berço.   
  
-Não, não está.  
  
-Mas, mas, como? Eu a deixei ai. - Tussa foi olhar o berço. Nada. Procuraram pela casa. Procuraram. Procuraram.   
  
-Ryen. - Draco exclamou e correu até o quarto do primo. Só havia uma carta em cima da cama.  
  
"Querido primo Draco,  
  
Resolvi seguir com nosso plano, sabia que seria fraco demais para seguir com ele, sua linda filha, já era. Dei, vendi... Como quiser, sua casa na Rússia. Nem adianta me procurar lá. Vendi. Sei que quer me matar. Como os homens ficam bobos quando viram pais. Uma sangue-ruim Draco. Por favor... Não tente encontra-la. Perderá seu tempo e dinheiro.  
  
Com amor, Ryen Malfoy"  
  
Draco fechou os olhos e ouvia o choro dela. O choro de um mês atrás, quando sua mãe havia morrido amamentando-a. Seu choro estridente de fome. Seu choro estridente de sentir que a mãe tinha perdido a vida. Seu único objetivo dali para frente seria encontra-la. Ver aquele sorriso novamente. Voltou ao quarto dela e pegou todas as fotos que estavam lá. Olhando cada uma. A primeira, era a que andava sempre com ele. Chris e ele, sentados no sofá. Depois uma que ele havia tirado de Chris saindo do banheiro. Muito natural. Depois outra dos dois, ainda no apartamento. Depois a que ela havia pedido para tirar. Estavam os dois na cama, segurando aquela coisa minúscula. Depois tinha outra, que em vez dela segurar, ele segurava Amélia. Depois um só delas duas. Chris estava com o sorriso mais bonito que Draco havia visto. Depois uma dele segurando Amélia. E a última grande era de Amélia, já maior, sorrindo. Depois tinha um quadro enorme na parede. Com fotos de Amélia de vários jeitos e várias roupas. Aquele quarto era um quarto trouxa, cheio de fotos. Mas o lugar em que Draco se sentia melhor. Draco iria encontra-la. E logo depois, mataria Ryen. Como ele teve coragem de chamar Amélia de sangue-ruim? Amélia era uma princesa.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco saiu daquele castelo. Resolveu ir pra Rússia. Contratou todos os detetives que ele pode, deu várias fotos de Amélia. E resolveu sair daquele mundo louco. Tussa foi com ele, e Amélia acompanhava seus sonhos... Mas ele tinha esperanças...  
  
ooo(-)(-)ooo  
  
N.A.: Hi, folks! Ficou horrível, eu sei, mas… Eu queria escrever... e achei que seria importante... Além do mais... Tenho que explicar o porquê dos sonhos... Muito obrigada a quem me mandou reviews... Vou respondê-las agora...  
  
-Dark Angel Malfoy : Capítulos aí, demorei um pouco mais postei logo dois.. =] espero que goste.. =]  
  
-Carol Malfoy Potter : Já disse... vai ter que esperar um pouco! =] Mas te prometo que em 5 capítulos... sai um beijo!  
  
-Dea Snape : Está ae.. =] Boa sorte... Eu não estou gostando... Mas fico feliz que você sim! Mas vou tentar melhorar no próximo..   
  
-Lady Bunce : Ah, fiquei muito Feliz com isso... xD Felix Felix... nem consigo acreditar... eu não me acho capaz de escrever coisas assim, e muito menos que gostem... =] E com certeza é Draco e Gina... Ah, quanto a warner... =x poderia ficar falando do canal horas e horas... Amo, e menina? Como vc consegue não assistir Everwood? Friends é legal... mas acho as bobeiras, muito... bobas, sei lá, acho o Joey muito idiota... Mas The O.C. é maravilhoso... GG, =x, eu sou louca por essa série, eu só não vi dois episódios, o segundo da 4ª temporada (The Lorelais' first day at Yale) e The third Lorelai (18° da 1ª), tenho que ver nessa reprise de agora... tipo, qualquer coisa... dá uma passada no meu blog... já escrevi bastante sobre isso, (ianegilmore.blogger.com.Br) Nota-se o Gilmore? =]  
  
-Vivian Malfoy : Obrigada! =] Tah ae! =] 


	8. Bússola da Vida, quando as coisas seguem...

Capítulo 7 - Bússola da Vida, quando as coisas seguem seu curso  
  
Draco não acreditava, era o mesmo prédio, o mesmo hotel, o mesmo lugar onde Amélia Christina havia sido "feita". Ele não sabia se suportaria. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Ele já havia aceitado, ele tinha um palpite, uma esperança, que aquele lugar o ajudasse. Agora, o que ele devia fazer era entrar naquele hotel, se sentir o rei e gravar seu filme. Ah sim, havia a parte do ganhar muito dinheiro e insultar as camareiras, mas quem se lembra disso?  
  
---------------------------------------lero-lero-------------------------------  
  
-Paris, acorde, Paris... - Cindy chamava Gina na cama. Era segunda e Gina tinha que ir pra casa dos Atwood. Ela também deveria arrumar uma mala, pois ela sairia mais cedo e iria para o hotel logo depois, hoje era o grande dia, o dia em que chegaria o grande Sean Bloom, que nenhuma das duas faziam idéia de quem era... - PARIS   
  
Gina abriu os olhos rapidamente, ela não entendia, quando era criança e sempre na escola, acordava cedo, nunca se atrasava, agora, não havia um dia que Cindy não precisasse gritar pra ela acordar. Mas claro, agora ela só dormia domingo..  
  
-Bom dia pra você também. - Gina respondeu mal-humorada.   
  
-Ah, qual é, Paris? Eu tenho que gritar ou você não acorda... - Cindy dizia culpada.  
  
-Fica fria! Eu entendo... Agora vamos, me diga... O que tenho que fazer? - Gina perguntava, Cindy sempre sabia de tudo, era sua agenda ambulante...  
  
-Bem, agora você vai levantar, tomar banho, comer, se arrumar e ir pra casa dos Atwood. Depois você vai tomar banho lá, se vestir apropriadamente, com essa roupa aqui - ela pegou uma roupa que estava pendurada na frente do guarda-roupa....  
  
-Que roupa é essa? - Gina perguntou o lhando o vetido marrom com gola, barra e punho brancos.  
  
-Seu novo uniforme! Minto, a roupa especial para a chegada de Mr. Sean Bloom.  
  
-Ah, entendi! Babando ovo do milionário... - Gina fez uma cara desgostosa, pra Cindy entender e ela não precisar começar com seus discursos do tipo "Enquanto um homem só, é rico dessa forma, muitos morrem de fome, e blá-blá-bl" Cindy desconfiava que ela não tivesse sido muito rica na França, mas não comentava nada, além do que, por mais que ela não fosse francesa, ela ainda falava a língua e havia estudado lá, essa parte da história continuou sendo a mesma para Cindy.  
  
-Você supera! Mas continuando, você vestirá essa roupa e não entrará pela entrada de serviço, você esperará o tal Mr. Bloom no saguão. Você foi escolhida amiga... - Cindy sorriu pra ela... - Queriam a mais bonita. - Cindy sorriu mais... - Uau, quem sabe você não sai casada. - Gina riu muito, levantou e respondeu.  
  
-Onde está minha toalha? Ou melhor, como eu sou uma noiva em ascensão, leve-a no banheiro pra mim. Entendido? Não vou repetir.  
  
-Entendido, mas, Mrs. Bloom... A senhora deve fazer uma mala pra levar contigo. É, é que, a senhora deverá tomar banho. - Cindy falou em uma voz tímida. Depois caíram as duas na gargalhada. - Agora vai, se não vai se atrasar.  
  
-Obrigada. - Gina sorriu e foi pro banheiro.  
  
Oooh, Life Goes On, and its only gonna make me strong  
  
Its a fact, once you get on board say goodbye cuz you  
  
can't go back  
  
Oooh, its a fight, and I really wanna get it right  
  
Where I'm at, is my life before me, Got this feeling  
  
that I can't go back  
  
Oooh, a vida continua, e isso só me fará forte  
  
É um fato, uma vez que você estiver dentro   
  
Diga a deus pois você não pode voltar  
  
Oooh, é uma luta, e eu realmente quero tornar isso certo  
  
Onde eu estiver, é minha vida antes de mim,  
  
Entendendo esse sentimento   
  
Que não posso voltar atrás.  
  
(N.A.: Music by Leann Rimes, Life goes on… Eu mesma traduzi esse pedaço da música, só que o final não ficou muito bom, por tanto, não me depreciem, eu sei que está ruim, mas a primeira parte é exatamente o que eu quero, e que tem a ver. Ah, o final eu traduzi o que eu entendi... por isso encaixa na história! Ok? Perdão, eu vou voltar para as aulas... =] )  
  
Gina sentia saudades de casa, mas ela não podia voltar atrás, Mia já estava apegada a ela. Seu trabalho no hotel era bem remunerado, e todos gostavam dela. Cindy a fazia sentir mais forte, sem saber Cindy a empurrava cada vez mais para o mundo dela. O mundo trouxa, o mundo simples, o mundo em que ela era ela, órfã, pobre, mas feliz. Ela caminhava para o hotel, calma, olhando anoitecer, era tão diferente o anoitecer na Londres trouxa e em Hogwarts. Em Londres, o anoitecer pra ela significava cansaço, sono, trabalho, mais uma jornada, onde ela ria muito e piscava muito, onde ela comia pouco e trabalhava muito, em Hogwarts, o anoitecer era ansiado, era quando ela iria comer e iria sentar-se com Colin para por as fofocas em dia e depois com Luna, para ler um pouco e rir das loucuras da amiga. Depois ela certamente se sentaria com o Trio no salão comunal, e depois dormir, a mesma rotina, porém assuntos diferentes, calor diferente. Ela amava os dois mundos... Mas com certeza seu anoitecer preferido era o de Hogwarts, o céu mudava de branco pra azul marinho... Em Londres não, era uma mudança de cinza pra negro, era de uma vida sem esperanças pra uma vida desgraçada, mas ela não poderia voltar atrás.   
  
-Paris, Paris. - Cindy chamava atrás dela. Ela se virou e sorriu. - Ele vai se atrasar, mas os sei lá o que dele já estão ai, com alguns seguranças, claro. Eles querem olhar você. Só pra saber se o gosto do pessoal do hotel combina com o deles. Nojentos. - Gina assentiu com a cabeça. - Mandaram eu procura-la, pra você ter alguma entrada. Tipo, você vai entrar por aqui mesmo e pegar um carrinho que já providenciaram. Vai levar chá para os nojentos. - Gina rolou os olhos.   
  
-Por que não faz isso você? Você está tão mais... entusiasmada. - Gina disse dando de ombros.  
  
-Eles querem você. - Ela fez uma cara triste, mas logo abriu um sorriso. - Aproveite sua oportunidade. Vem cá. - Ela chamou abrindo a porta para a entrada de serviços na frente.  
  
Gina a seguiu, penteou os cabelos muito vermelhos dela e os deixou soltos, bem a mostra. Cindy já sabia do porque de Mr. Bloom estar "atrasado". A verdade era que ele não estava atrasado, mas esses homens haviam chegado antes. Estavam à procura de uma mulher ruiva, natural. Eles não buscavam talento, mas sim beleza. Haviam procurado por toda Londres, por toda Grã-bretanha, havia olheiros em toda parte, não queriam de forma nenhuma recorrer a Hollywood. Mas se eles não encontrassem essa mulher até antes do Mr. Bloom chegasse... eles iriam apelar para Hollywood. Estavam muito contrariados. E Cindy, sabia do que ela falava pela manhã quando disse da grande chance de Paris. Cindy fazia hora extra no hotel de dia. Ela estava informada, Paris só ia lá fazer o trabalho dela e ganhar... Cindy ia viver. Gina estava pronta. O carrinho estava pronto. Ela, ruiva, iria servir os homens que estavam a procura de alguém como ela.  
  
N.A.: Capítulo novo no ar! heheheh... não me matem... kisses! =) 


	9. Quando se está muito perto do pólo, sua ...

Capítulo 9 - Quando se está muito perto do pólo, sua bússola já não funciona  
  
Draco não queria mais olhar para aquele prédio. Sua vida não voltaria, ele fechou os olhos e viu Chris.  
  
- A Saudade é a maior prova de que o passado valeu a pena. Isso me deixa feliz. Agora você está em boas mãos. Aqui eu te deixo.   
  
- Senhor Bloom, senhor Bloom? - Hendric chamava.  
  
- O que foi? - Draco respondeu mal-humorado, Hendric havia atrapalhado a recordação da última visão, quando ele havia chegado a Londres.  
  
- Tudo bem? O Senhor está parado aqui fora a tanto tempo.  
  
- Muito bem, vamos. - Draco começou a subir as escadas enquanto Hendric subia atrás dele segurando as malas que Draco dizia que ninguém mais poderia carregar. A cada degrau, mas angústia Draco sentia. Parecia que o espírito de Chris que tanto o perseguia estava se esvaindo dele. Ele sabia que era verdade, ela já tinha dito, mas ele se sentia confortável com ela. Cada degrau doía no coração dele. Até que não tinha mais degrau, ele já estava em cima, de frente pra porta, seus músculos doíam, seus olhos ardiam, ele só queria sentar. As portas se abriram, Draco via muita gente, ele caminhou lentamente até uns homens que ele reconhecia, eram os homens que estavam produzindo o filme, com quem ele se encontrava esporadicamente, mas que agora ele sabia, encontraria diariamente, aquilo não era nada animador. Mas ele logo depois de pensar isso, via Amélia sorrindo em sua mente, fazia 10 meses que ela não estava mais com ele, ela devia estar grande, com 11 meses de idade, linda. O objetivo de Draco nesse momento era ver o sorriso dela novamente.   
  
- Boa noite, Senhor Bloom. Nós combinamos aqui as 19:00 hr e o Senhor chegou pontualmente. Bem, não sei se o Senhor estranhou que estivéssemos aqui, mas não minto, havia uma razão, até essa noite não tínhamos seu par romântico no filme. Só o Senhor, o Senhor Jess Tristan - O homem, um pouco gorducho, apontou para um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis piscina, que estava um pouco atrás dele - que fará o papel do seu advogado e os coadjuvantes estavam no cast, mas não tínhamos, a bela Miss Vivian Ward. Olheiros procuravam por toda Londres, mas, se não encontrássemos essa bela jovem, apelaríamos para Hollywood, tudo que não queríamos.   
  
- Blá-blá-blá... O que isso me interessa? - Draco perguntou já sem paciência.  
  
- É isso que estou tentando explicar. Marcamos de nos encontrar, eu e todos os meus olheiros essa noite, 6:30h, antes do Senhor chegar é claro. Para que, caso não tivéssemos conseguido, conectarmos Hollywood. Mas, chegando aqui, eu encontrei a mulher perfeita. - Hector sorriu. - Apresento Paris Leigh, uma estrela em ascensão. - Hector deu seu melhor sorriso e apontou as escadas do saguão. Paris descia graciosamente as escadas, com uma mão apoiada no corrimão, vestindo um lindo vestido prata, com seus cabelos ruivos soltos em volta do seu rosto e costas, era um vestido sem alças, então seus cabelos pareciam ser as alças do vestido, estavam muito lisos e alcançavam o meio das costas. Estava muito linda. Mas Draco não deixou passar as sardas em seu rosto, muito menos a cor dos cabelos, e menos ainda a surpresa estampada em seus rosto quando os olhares deles se cruzaram, ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida. - Venha aqui Senhorita Leigh. Venha conhecer o Senhor Bloom. Gina se aproximou com terror. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade...  
  
- Boa Noite Senhor Bloom, e o seu pai? Como vai? Preso espero... - Gina não suportou, mas falou aquilo muito baixo, de forma que só Draco ouvisse, enquanto ela apertava sua mão muito fria.  
  
- Boa Noite Senhorita Leigh, seus olhinhos verdes são como sapinhos cozidos. - era a senha, eles se reconheciam, Gina não pode deixar de corar, mas foi pela lembrança ao estúpido cartão, que ela havia mandado pra Harry a 7 anos atrás.  
  
- Bem agora que estão todos apresentados, temos que conversar. - Gina interferiu.  
  
- Mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar.   
  
- Paris, - Cindy chamava - Se liga, você não precisa mais trabalhar, esse é o seu emprego!   
  
- Ahn!? - Gina não compreendia.  
  
- PARIS, vem aqui, vamos conversar. - Cindy ordenava entrando em um escritório.  
  
- Com licença. - Ela disse a Draco e Hector. E foi atrás de Cindy.  
  
- Paris, você vai ganhar uns 4 milhões de libras no mínimo, fazendo esse filme, você não precisa mais trabalhar, nunca mais. Se liga! - Cindy fez um gesto de impaciência. Gina começou a compreender.  
  
- Não. - Ela protestou. - Eu não quero. Mia já está muito apegada a mim. Eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Ela tem sentimentos. Largar o hotel é fácil, faço com prazer. Mas Mia? Eu não posso.   
  
- Ai, Meu Deus. - Cindy não acreditava. Era segunda-feira. 30 de janeiro, e Paris estava sentada na sua frente, negando 4 milhões de libras por causa de uma criança. - Você enlouqueceu. Vamos fazer o seguinte, chame o Senhor Hector Cruz. Vamos conversar. Não fizemos isso. Ele só te viu. Disse que você era perfeita, te deu esse vestido e mais nada. - Cindy saiu e voltou 5 minutos de pois puxando Hector.  
  
- O que aconteceu, lindinha? - Ele perguntou espalhafatoso.  
  
- É o seguinte, Cindy está me dizendo que eu vou ganhar em torno de 4 milhões de libras pra fazer o que o Senhor quer. Sendo assim, eu não precisarei trabalhar aqui no hotel...  
  
- Correto, correto. - Hector disse e fez um gesto pra que ela continuasse.  
  
- Mas, há um empecilho...  
  
- Que seria? - Hector estava afoito, ele queria começar logo a gravar...  
  
- Eu também trabalho de dia.  
  
- Largue esse também, você não precisará de nada queridinha. Você ficará com a suíte número 2 daqui do hotel. Um carro a sua disposição, refeições pagas, roupas, tudo. Na verdade, você não ganhará 4 milhões de libras, e sim 10. E você não terá que usar esse dinheiro para, absolutamente, nada. Tudo o que você precisar, será pago por nós.   
  
- É, Senhor, eu não estou trabalhando por dinheiro. Eu aceitei porque essa mulher aqui - Gina apontou pra Cindy - disse que seria minha grande chance.  
  
- Ela está certíssima. Só isso?  
  
- Não. - Gina gritou.  
  
- Senhor Cruz, - Cindy se intrometeu - Ela é babá de uma menina de 11 meses. Ela não quer deixar de ficar com a criança porque elas já estão ligadas emocionalmente, ela acha que não será bom pra criança essa separação. Ela aceita trabalhar com o Senhor, caso ela possa continuar com a criança.  
  
- Ah, sim, agora compreendo. - Hector sorriu, aquele sorriso bobo de compreensão - Fazemos o seguinte: As primeiras cenas do filme são gravadas a noite, não será problema, depois, as cenas que são de dia, você trás ela pra cá. Certo? Você tem tempo de conversar com os pais dela dessa forma. O seguinte... - Ele sorriu novamente, trataria de dinheiro agora. - Você está no cast, não há mais dúvidas, amanhã cedo, 8:00h faremos uma reunião aqui, assinaremos contrato, passaremos o roteiro, suas falas, a agenda, tudo. Mas já fique sabendo, começaremos em uma semana. Será tudo filmado aqui mesmo. No hotel. Ah, quase esqueci. - Hector, que já estava quase saindo do escritório, voltou. - Quarta-feira, faremos uma festa. Teoricamente para comemorar o início das filmagens, mas na verdade é para que a Senhorita e o Senhor Bloom sejam apresentados a mídia. Se prepare, amanhã à noite você será apresentada a Oma Sleshy, ela é sua, serva por assim dizer. E se eu fosse você... contratava essa mocinha aí também, muito inteligente. - Hector riu - Só não mais do que eu. - E saiu, Cindy olhou pra Paris, que olhou pra ela de volta, e caíram na gargalhada. Muitas coisas em uma só noite. Agora ela tinha muitas coisas a fazer.  
  
====================================00000000000000==================================  
  
- Paris, Paris, acorde. - Cindy, sua mais nova assistente, que não trabalhava mais no hotel a chamava.  
  
- Bom dia. - Ela respondeu sorrindo.  
  
- Cala a boca! - Cindy gritou. Gina fez uma cara estranha. - Não acredito. Uau. Eu não precisei te gritar pra você acordar... Nossa. - Cindy falava com um sorriso estampado na cara, um sorriso de deboche, igual ao de... "Espera, eu ia comparar Cindy com Draco Malfoy? Essa fama não está me fazendo bem." Gina pensou instantaneamente. Depois pegou um travesseiro e jogou na cara de Cindy.  
  
- Você me respeita, hein. Até parece que eu durmo muito. - E fez uma cara indignada, as duas logo depois caíram na gargalhada.  
  
- Sim senhora. Agora a agenda do dia é a seguinte: Ligar para os Atwood e dizer que vai se atrasar mas que você vai me mandar pra ficar com ela até você chegar, ou pedir pra pegá-la e levá-la para o hotel. Depois ir para o hotel, assinar contrato, comprar roupas novas, levar as malas pra suíte, assinar minha carteira, e se divertir. - Cindy bateu continência. As duas gargalharam mais um pouco e Gina foi tomar seu banho matinal.  
  
- Cindy. - Gina chamava enquanto secava seu cabelo com uma toalha.   
  
- Sim, - Cindy chegou na porta do quarto. - Diga Madame... - Cindy fez um reverência ridícula...  
  
- Mudança nos planos... - Gina falou despreocupada. Cindy fez logo cara de terror e jogou-se no chão, aos pés dela, fingindo chorar...  
  
- Não Madame, não desista, você será uma ótima atriz... Buá-buá-buá... estou de desempregada... nãããããããooo.... Oh, vida cruel... fui parar na sarjeta... Buá-buá-buá...  
  
- Cindy, tempo por favor.. Quem daria ótima atriz aqui é você... e a mudança nos planos é quanto ligar para os Atwood... Vamos ligar é para o Hotel... Dizer que vamos nos atrasar lá, vamos nos Atwood, conversamos com eles, se eles permitirem, levaremos Mia pra lá, eu tenho minha reunião enquanto você fica com ela, depois, quando formos comprar roupas novas... compramos o que precisaremos pra ela.. Um dia de compras... Ai, que sonho... - Gina sorriu boba... Cindy amou a idéia e foi logo ligar para o hotel enquanto Gina acabava de se arrumar.  
  
=======================================================  
  
- Bem, é mais ou menos isso Theresa... Eles me convidaram, eu aceitei, agora eu não vou poder cuidar de Mia, teoricamente. A Senhora sabe que eu amo essa menina, e que ela também gosta de mim...  
  
- Ela também te ama, Paris... Não precisa ser modesta... - Theresa sorriu e Gina não suportou e abriu um lindo sorriso, era muito bom saber que Theresa não sentia ciúmes dela.  
  
- É, desculpe Senhora... - e logo continuou - Então, por ela gostar de mim e eu gostar dela, eu quero, melhor, eu gostaria que a Senhora permitisse que eu a levasse e cuidasse dela lá... Até o final dessa semana e semana que vem, não será problema cuidar dela porque eu vou só estar envolvida com o filme na parte da noite. Agora hoje eu tenho que estar lá daqui a pouco, pra assinar o contrato e essas burocracias que eu ainda não entendo. Agora, quanto a época em que eu irei trabalhar na parte da manhã, eu moro com uma menina, que também trabalha, melhor, trabalhava comigo no hotel - Ela sorriu - ela também já foi babá e eu confio muito nela. Então, se a Senhora permitir, eu vou levá-la pra lá. E já vou comprar tudo que for necessário pra ela ficar comigo lá, por berço na suíte, banheira, as mamadeiras. Tudo. - Gina sorriu, mas seus olhos só estavam ansiosos pela resposta de Theresa. Tudo seria resolvido... Só dependia de Theresa. Gina se sentiu leve... Não era ela que definiria seu futuro... Ela novamente lembrou-se de casa...  
  
=-=  
  
Hahahahahahahahaaha........ Eu sou má... Novamente... O que será que Theresa responderá????   
  
N.A.: Isso ficou muito sádico... Mas é assim que eu quero.... É meio que como o capítulo de ontem de Rosalinda... Como Draco reagirá vendo a Menininha dos ovos de ouro nas mãos de Gina???? HUAhUahuahuAhuahuhUHAuahuahauhaUHAuAH  
  
N.A.2: Vocês querem saber??? Então me mandem muitassssss reviews... Duas atualizações em uma semana??? Eu estou muito boazinha... =/ Humpf... Vcs tratem de me dizer... Brincadeira... Mas ficaria muito feliz se vcs me escreverem... Respostas as reviews desse capítulo e do anterior... só no próximo... To com correndo... ainda vou fazer uma prova oral hj... Beijos... CHI 


	10. A procura de uma nova bússola

Capítulo 10 - A procura de uma nova bússola  
  
Cindy e Gina estavam com cara de velório enquanto iam para o hotel no carro que Hector havia providenciado para elas... Cindy rezava para que Paris não fizesse o que ela achava que ela fosse fazer. E Gina, estava pensando muito, se desistia, se deixava pra lá, se dava uma de estrela... Cindy não suportou mais aquela situação, aquele clima pesado, aquele ar de indecisão.  
  
- Paris - ela chamou tímida. - Olha, você não precisa fazer nada por mim. Se você acha, ou melhor, se o seu coração acha que o que você deve fazer é continuar a mesma. Você deve fazer isso. Você não está vivendo mal. E eu acho até que você pode mesmo largar o hotel. Você já tem um dinheiro guardado... Com o salário que você ganha cuidando da Mia... - E Cindy não conseguiu dizer mais nada.   
  
Mesmo com Gina ouvindo tudo que Cindy dizia sem olhar pra ela. Mesmo que Cindy falasse tudo como se pisasse em gelo fino... Mia era a palavra. Mia era a chave. Gina não suportou mais e começou a chorar. Era como se ela estivesse à beira de um penhasco e Mia fosse o vento forte que a empurrava para baixo. No caso, Mia empurrou as lágrimas para fora... As lágrimas guardadas pela saudade de casa. Pelos dias úteis sem dormir. Pelo reencontro, mesmo que rápido e estranho com Malfoy, que lhe trouxe lembranças desagradáveis. Pela falta de palavra dela pelo fato de dizer aos pais na carta que continuaria acompanhando todo o andar da guerra por fora e não ter cumprido. Por não saber de nada, por andar no escuro. Gina não queria mais fazer nada, ela queria ficar ali no carro, chorando, remoendo sua dor, sua saudade. O que ela mais queria agora era estar no seu quartinho apertado d'A Toca. Esperando que sua mãe a levasse um chá quente na cama, a abraçasse e permitisse que ela chorasse... Muito. Até que ela diria que a aventura dela havia terminado. Ela agora só iria brincar de casinha. Em casa.  
  
- Paris. - Cindy insistiu. Gina acordou do transe, sabia que não poderia ficar nessa de voltar atrás... Seu caminho já havia sido traçado, ela já tinha escolhido, não havia como voltar atrás.  
  
- Cindy. - Gina falou, mas sua voz estava por um fio. - Eu não vou desistir, e Mia não morreu, eu trabalho menos agora. Posso visitá-la. Além do mais... Quem sabe você não consegue virar a nova babá dela e me contar todas as façanhas? Todos os sorrisos. Theresa deixou claro que não foi por você que ela não deixou Mia ir. Mas pelo movimento, a quantidade de gente, que se fosse pra levá-la para algum outro lugar... ela levava para o escritório dela... Ela é sua própria patroa, não teria ninguém dizendo não a ela. Mas ela não a leva para lá porque acha que não é um lugar adequado para crianças. Ela está correta, eu sou uma estúpida. Eu só não posso mais desistir de fazer esse filme. Agora eu quero. Eu só preciso fazer uma coisa antes... - Ela falou tudo quase que sem respirar...  
  
- Que seria? - Cindy perguntou depois que ela havia respirado.  
  
- Escrever umas cartas. - Gina finalizou.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gina saiu do carro sendo segurada por Cindy. Elas subiram as escadas até o saguão onde Cindy deixou Gina sentada em um sofá e foi buscar folhas e canetas para ela.  
  
- Aqui Paris. Bem, o pessoal está te esperando. Eu vou levar você para um escritório onde você poderá escrever cartas para quem você quiser em paz. Eu vou ficar no outro escritório, pra deixar claro o que você pode ou não fazer, quer ou não, essas coisas.  
  
- Mas, mas... - Mas Gina sabia que ela sabia tudo que ela queria, isso era muito raro, mas Cindy era uma verdadeira amiga. Gina acabou por sorrir.   
  
Cindy era pobre como ela, mas mesmo assim não a forçou a ficar rica, muito menos a fazer o filme por causa de Mia. Mesmo Gina tendo toda consciência de que o que Cindy queria é que ela fizesse o filme. A única coisa que Gina pode fazer foi se levantar do sofá e abraçar Cindy muito forte. Estava selado. Elas agora eram como irmãs. A irmã que Gina nunca teve. A irmã amiga, a irmã mas velha que cuidava de tudo em quanto ela só brincava de casinha. Cindy acabou por conduzi-la até o escritório e fechar a porta para que ela ficasse sozinha com seus arrependimentos, seus problemas, suas limitações. Gina não demorou mais que meia hora e escreveu uma grande carta para a sua mãe e seu pai. Uma para os gêmeos, uma para Rony, uma para Harry e Hermione, que ela sabia que estavam com Rony, mas Rony era seu irmão e eles seus amigos. Uma para Gui, muito especial ela sabia. Uma para Carlinhos, um bilhete para Percy, que mesmo não tendo voltado a família, era seu irmão. E uma carta curta para Luna que continuava a mesma lunática de sempre, mas era sua amiga. Mas com certeza, a primeira carta a ser escrita, a mais dolorosa, foi a dos seus pais. Ela começou a carta fingindo-se forte e terminou totalmente dramática. Mas eram seus sentimentos, ela não pode deixar de mencionar Cindy, agora sua irmã. Mas não falou onde estava e pediu que não a procurasse. Mas que ela acompanhasse o mundo trouxa. Que ela seria grande. Perguntou claro pela guerra, mas foi muito de leve e só já no finalzinho da carta, sua assinatura em todas elas foi a mesma... Com muito amor de uma menina desesperadamente com saudades de casa, Gina, sua sempre irmã, sua sempre filha, sua sempre amiga. G.M.W.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
- Bom dia! - Gina falou entrando no escritório, olhou para todos os lados do escritório, sentindo que o clima era verde. Verde de dinheiro. Sabia que todos aqueles homens levemente redondos e carecas só tinham uma coisa na vida, e só nela pensava, dinheiro. Acabou por achar um outro homem que dinheiro também estava escrito na testa. Mas era mais bonito, mais saudável, mais inteligente e muito mais sutil. Draco Malfoy estava sentado a um canto, desinteressado. - Desculpe-me Senhores, mas todos aqui devem saber que foi tudo muito repentino pra mim, e eu de forma alguma poderia vir aqui sem resolver alguns assuntos pendentes. E agora sim, estou livre para me transformar no que vocês querem. - Ela sorriu. Os homens ficaram muito satisfeitos e Gina usou seu sorriso que convencia a todos os seus irmãos que ela era uma santa, que nunca havia pego as vassouras deles ou qualquer coisa do tipo e todos aqueles homens ficaram encantados com ela. Mas um homem em especial se dirigiu a ela.  
  
- Oi minha queridinha... - Hector babava enquanto sorria. - Vejam meus Senhores, essa é a mulher perfeita a quem estava me referindo e essa jovem mocinha aqui estava defendendo - ele apontou pra Gina e depois pra Cindy enquanto falava. Seu relógio de ouro fazendo um certo barulho que muito incomodava a ela e com certeza a Cindy. Mas Gina não deixou de reparar na cara de repugnância de Malfoy. Eles haviam algumas coisas em comum. - Bem, agora devemos conversar mocinha e você deve assinar os papéis, vamos explicar tudo por alto... essa mocinha aqui te explicar melhor depois. Eu já disse algumas coisas ontem, como amanhã terá uma festa, daqui a pouco a Oma Sleshy estará aqui para te assessorar em tudo que a mocinha não sabe, seu salário será aquele mesmo de ontem - e nessa hora Gina não teve como não manter um expressão séria, ela acabou por transformar seus olhos já grandes e castanhos em dois pratos... 10 milhões de libras? Ela também não pode deixar de reparar na expressão de deboche de Draco, claro... porque pra ele aquilo não era nada, e pra ela era mais do que toda a geração dos Weasleys já teve. "Moleque ridículo!" Ela não pode deixar de pensar. Está bem, depois ele explicou que aquele seria a quantia final, no momento ela só ganharia 5 milhões... Mas de qualquer forma... Eles dariam a ela um cartão de crédito sem limites que ela poderia usar, um carro que já estava a disposição dela e várias outras regalias como ficar na suíte, que ela já estaria mudando essa tarde, tudo isso ela já sabia, agora o pior foi a confirmação da coisa que ela já sabia mas estava desligada que teria que acontecer, ela teria que contracenar com Sean Bloom... Ah, mas a mente dela traduziu isso pra ela... "Gina, Sean Bloom é igual a Draco Malfoy, ou melhor, é Draco Malfoy." Ela não pode deixar de soltar um muxoxo de descontentamento que foi ignorado ou não foi ouvido por Herctor Banna. Ha, sim Hector Banna, o maior produtor de filmes de toda Londres... Ela olhou pra Cindy como quem pergunta: "Você já ouviu falar dele?" E ela, com o maior cinismo fez um aceno do tipo... "Ora, claro! Ha, como você nunca ouviu?? Em que mundo você vive?? Ele é o maior Paris..." As duas desviaram o rosto mas começaram a soltar risinhos baixos, mas Hector não parava de falar e gesticular, dizia o quão grande seria aquela produção, quanto de dinheiro eles ganhariam, e Gina acabou percebendo que faltava um outro jovem, de olhos muito bonitos... E como é não agüentava mais ouvir Hector falar, acabou por perguntar:  
  
- Senhor, Senhor, HECTOR - Gina levantou a voz...  
  
- Ah, sim, sim querida?? - Ele virou-se pra ela não muito satisfeito por ela ter atrapalhado sua utopia do filme... Mas logo depois voltou a sorrir seu sorriso bobo.  
  
- Ehr, eu não vejo o Jess Tristan... Ele saiu do filme?? - Ela perguntou sem jeito.  
  
- Ah, é verdade, onde está o Menino Tristan? - Hector perguntou olhando a sala, enquanto o lindo jovem de olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos muito lisos que passavam da orelha se levantou lá atrás do escritório, ao lado oposto a Draco.  
  
- Estou sentado aqui - ele falou em uma voz quase de sono. - Ouvindo o que o Senhor diz - e aí sim Gina teve certeza que ele estava dormindo, sentado na poltrona escondida. Ela não pode deixar de soltar uns risinhos e sorrir pra ele. Quando os olhos de cor azul piscina dele encontraram-se com os olhos achocolatados dela, eles sentiram que eram cúmplices. Ela olhou pra Cindy, tentando dizer pra ela que mais alguém havia se juntado ao grupo, mas ela acabou por ver uma Cindy com um olhar muito bobo pra cima de Jess. Gina acabou ficando frustrada.   
  
- Erh, - Ela tinha que disfarçar... - Senhor? - Hector virou-se pra ela - Uma caneta pra eu assinar o papel... Eu ainda tenho que ir no meu apartamento pegar minha coisas e trazer pra cá e compra minha roupa para o baile de manhã. - Gina sorriu... Sair dali era a melhor coisa a fazer.  
  
- Ah, sim, sim... aqui est... - Mas Hector não conseguiu terminar... As portas duplas do escritório se abriram mostrando uma mulher vestindo um terno branco sob um sobretudo preto muito pesado, que destoava muito pôs o inverno já estava acabando. Ela virou-se pra falar com uns meninos que estavam atrás dela segurando muitas malas. Mas ela dava uns gritos e fala coisas que não faziam nenhum sentido aos ouvidos de Gina. "Ah", ela pensou analisando as roupas dela... "Deve ter vindo da Rússia!" Hector assim que notou sua presença abriu um largo sorriso e começou a dar pulinhos no mesmo lugar, quando ela se virou pra ele e também sorriu, um sorriso menos aberto e mais, ahn, como se tivesse um pouco de nojo dele... "Quem não teria?", Gina pensou de novo e prendeu um risinho, mas começou a caminhar em direção a Hector que abriu os braços e ficou muito apertado no seu terno muito justo para o tamanho da sua barriga.  
  
- Oma! - Ele exclamou a apertando em um abraço. - Que saudade! - Hector quase babava mesmo.  
  
- Igualmente! - Oma disse com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, que foram descobertos pelos óculos escuros que ela tirou assim que entrou no escritório, eram lindos olhos verdes, olhos verdes mel. Seu cabelo muito preto estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, que só alcançavam o início do pescoço. Era uma mulher que tinha um clima elegante, soava como poder. Era quase única. Gina sabia que teria muito o que aprender com ela. - Hector - ela chamou sem olhar pra ele, ela encarava Gina com um meio sorriso, mas um sorriso sincero, como se a analisasse, mas ao mesmo tempo que encontrava muitas coisas pra mudar, a achasse perfeita, o meio sorriso era um sorriso de dúvida, um sorriso de talvez. - Dê logo o papel pra essa menina assinar que eu tenho muito o que fazer. - ela acabou por dar um largo sorriso a Gina, que retribuiu com prazer. Gina pegou o papel e logo deu um rabisco, um P.Leigh. Pegou na mão de Cindy e saiu andando em direção a Oma. Mas antes disso ela deu um olhar pra Malfoy, pra ver o que ele estava fazendo e notou que ele estava encarando Oma com um olhar enigmático. Jess continuava no mesmo lugar ainda meio dormindo.  
  
- Erh, Senhora Sleshy - Gina chamou sem graça. - Poderíamos ir pra minha suíte para conversarmos?  
  
- Ah, Senhorita Leigh, vamos fazer diferente??? - Oma sorriu - Vamos pro meu carro e conversamos enquanto compramos??? - Ela sorriu de novo.   
  
- Erh, está bem! - Ela sorriu e olhou pra Cindy, que nessa hora dava um furtivo olhar pra trás na direção de Jess. Gina não pode deixar de sorrir. - Vamos Cindy?  
  
- Ah, sim sim, claro. - Cindy ficou vermelha.  
  
- Então vamos Senhorita Leigh, Senhorita... - Oma fez um aceno pra Cindy.  
  
- Blair, Cindy Blair - Cindy sorriu e esticou a mão, que Oma apertou receosa... Gina a achou muito preconceituosa nesse momento. Mas Cindy não deixou barato. - Sou a assessora da Senhorita Paris Leigh. - Cindy sorriu e Oma não pode deixar de aceitá-la melhor.  
  
- Então, vamos? - Gina perguntou... Estava louca pra fazer compras. Ela nunca pode fazer isso, e a última vez que ela se lembrava de ter comprado algo novo, sua varinha, acabou por não ser nada muito feliz...  
  
====================================N.A.  
  
Esse capítulo tah um lixo, mas eu amei escrever... Amei esse Hector, ele me aparece aqueles caras ricos, estabanados... Ele e muito engraçado e ele apesar desse jeito assim, ele é um cara ingênuo... Então ele sorri assim de verdade... hehehehehehehe  
  
A Oma... Bem a Oma, eu já tinha escrito sobre ela em um rascunho, eu não lembro como eu inventei esse nome, mas eu sei que eu inventei, eu lembro que que eu dizia que ela era muito parecida com a Molly, mas essa Oma ae, não é, ela é mais chique, mais elegante, mas ela é amável... Mas você verão isso depois... agora eu a fiz esnobe, essas coisas... Mas depois ela vai ser legal.../  
  
E aí??? Gostaram do capítulo??? Beijos  
  
Chi  
  
=================Respostas a reviews... Como eu havia prometido... Tipo... Capítulo maior pra quem gosta... :)  
  
Anaisa: Obrigada!!! =) eu supero o tamanho da review... hehehehe  
  
Dea Snape: Uma semana... não foi muito viu??? Agora tah ae a resposta da Theresa... Eu só não sei até quando isso vai durar... hehehehe :) beijos...  
  
Xianya: esse capítulo foi pra você, maior que os outros... É, eu não consigo escrever capítulos grandes porque eu sou muito afobada e não consigo ficar em um mesmo assunto... Por isso eu começo outro capítulo porque eu posso começa-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido.. É meu estilo (segredo: eu também adoro ler capítulos grandes, mas sou uma meleca pra escrever)  
  
Tamynhaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Doninhaaaaaaaaaa :) Nheiiii, vc tah longe!! =, atualizei, pra matar sua curiosidade mas vc nem ta aki pra ler... Mas vc vai lê quando voltar... Nhai.. e nosso cinema??? Meninas Malvadas... ae vamos nós!! :) Nhaiiii Saudades... beijos  
  
Selene Malfoy: É essa a questão da história... ainda não decidi... pode ser que sim, pode ser que não... Vamos ver.. :)  
  
Dark Angel Malfoy: Muito obrigada... mas acho que você está precisando ler Biba, Flora, Pichi, eu sou um lixo.. hehehehe... mas tudo bem... Eu gosto quando vocês gostam mesmo eu não gostando... Ah história na minha cabeça está muito interessante, mas eu realmente não gosto do que eu escrevo e não sei como faço pra melhorar...  
  
Rute Riddle: Não demorei... ah sim, eu tb amei o reencontro, mas eu ainda vou fazê-la falar alguma coisa sobre o 5° livro, do jeito que ela o estuporou... Nhaiii To ansiosa pro baile...  
  
Rita-Granger: O capítulo tah ae Rita, mas vou mandar um email pra vc! Ok? Ah, a MIA é MUITO MUITO querida... :)  
  
Lady Bunce: Muito obrigada!!! Eu supero os capítulos sem coments... Mas espero um comente nesse... Pq esse foi meio que pra você... pra você e para a Xianya... Que gosta de capítulos grandes... e pra vc pq nada se resolve... Ou melhor... sim...   
  
Mas... só teve uma manhã... será que a Paris vai aguentar??? Hehehehe... Vamos conferir  
  
------ Gente, é isso ae.... Essa porcaria fui eu que escrevi, mas eu amei meus personagens... Deixa quieto e até a próxima... quinta-feira que vem no máximo, está no ar!! :) 


	11. Coisas normais que nunca desfrutamos

Gina corria na frente de Cindy e Oma, que mostrou-se muito simpática no carro. Ela olhava as vitrines e se sentia em um conto de fadas, eu sorriso só era manchado por saber que ela não estaria mais com Mia todos os dias... Ah, mas Mia dormia tarde. Ela poderia visitá-la todos os dias, e ainda tinha Cindy, que se Theresa permitisse, estaria com ela todos os dias, contando cada sorriso, cada palavra cada brincadeira novos pra ela.  
  
- Meninas! Aqui, nessa loja. - Oma gritava educadamente entrando em uma loja cuja vitrine mostrava lindo vestidos longos. - Paris, esse vestido é perfeito para amanhã! - Oma sorriu enquanto segura um vestido cinza, de alças largas, longo, com uma saia toda recortada, parecia algo como seda e cetim.  
  
- Perfeito! - Gina sorriu maravilhada.  
  
- E ainda tem aquele fato de que não é um vestido que chame muita atenção, não expõe seu cabelo, e nem o esconde. Realmente perfeito. - Cindy analisou. Logo depois encontrou um vestido azul petróleo pendurado, era um vestido de costas nua, que era preso no pescoço, tendo um pedaço para cada seio. Um vestido muito lindo. Longo e com a saia solta.   
  
- Olhe Cindy, acho que esse é o vestido perfeito pra você, valoriza seu cabelo negro, suas costas brancas, e seus seios normais. - Oma sorriu. O vestido realmente deixaria Cindy lindíssima. Cindy era uma jovem muito bonita, mas era muito clássica, ficava usando as calças jeans largas, camisas de manga, não valorizava o corpo, até porque não queria, mas Gina não deixava de dizer em nenhum momento que quando ela quisesse um namorado, era só olhar para os lados, apesar do seu vestuário ser simples e discreto, seu cabelo e seus olhos não passavam despercebidos...  
  
---Mini flash back  
  
- Ha! Obrigada senhora cheia de namorados... - Cindy respondia sarcástica, já sabendo da história dos anos que Gina fora apaixonado por Harry Potter - O que esse garoto tem de especial pra você gostar dele por tanto tempo? - Claro, Cindy não sabia quem era Harry Potter.   
  
----  
  
Depois de comprados os vestidos elas foram ver alguns calçados.  
  
- Sr. Sleshy, eu só tenho esse vestido de roupa... ahm, chique.. - Gina falava tímida - e pelo Hector estava falando, eu vou ter que aparecer na mídia... e eu não tenho roupa. - Ela acabou por sorrir envergonhada.  
  
- E você acha que eu não sei mocinha? - Oma perguntava com naturalidade. - Quando acabarmos de ver esses calçados pra festa... iremos pra uma outra parte da rua. Roupas chiques e casuais. E pra uma sapataria menos... - Oma abaixou a voz, fazendo com que só Cindy e Gina ouvissem... - frufru. - As 3 caíram na gargalhada e muitos olhares reprovadores recaíram sobre elas... Que mais riam a cada olhar de censura.  
  
- Cindy! - Gina chamou um pouco mais alto do que esperava enquanto elas se encaminhavam pra tal rua mais causal. Cindy olhou pra ela surpresa. - Sr. e Sra. Blair! - Gina sorriu. - Você já pode trazê-los. Você já tem dinheiro, e é só comprarmos um apartamento pra eles.   
  
- Ah! - Cindy sorriu de felicidade por Gina ter lembrado dos pais dela. - Eles decidiram ficar por lá. Parece que as coisas melhoraram... A população está conseguindo ganhar emprego, o movimento na loja aumentou, e eles decidiram por esperar um pouco mais. Eles só me disseram que queriam conhecer Paris Leigh, a menina de quem eu tanto falo. Eles já gostam de você, mesmo sem conhecê-la. - Cindy sorriu abertamente e Gina corou.  
  
- Aqui meninas. - Oma apontou uma vitrine em que tinham vários ternos femininos, vestidos conservadores, com decotes respeitáveis, calças de um tecido arrumado, diga-se não jeans. - Uma loja perfeita para meninas educadas, bonitas e que não usam da beleza para subir na vida. Ricas por esforço e não por heranças. - Oma sorriu e elas entraram na loja.  
  
Algumas horas depois de entrarem lá, Gina saía com umas seis bolsas, contendo um vestido, casaco, um terno de couro branco, dois sobretudo, um terno mais decotado. Umas calças da vitrine em cores variadas e blusas do mesmo estilo. Cindy optou por mais vestidos e calças claras, dois sobretudos e um terno azul-marinho. Depois elas entraram em uma outra sapataria onde Gina não pode deixar de comprar dois tênis, mesmo Oma dizendo que ela não poderia usá-los, mais dois chinelos rosas, com desenhos e uma pantufa de sapos. Quando ela escolheu a pantufa Oma se lembrou da suíte, e disse que voltaria na loja anterior comprar roupas de dormir e roupões.  
  
==================---==================---===================  
  
- Cindy, as malas estão prontas, né? - Gina perguntava dentro do carro enquanto elas se dirigiam ao apartamento no subúrbio de Londres.  
  
- Fiz sim, eu subo, pego as malas e você paga o Sr. Franco. Ok?   
  
- Ok. Ah! - Gina lembrou-se - O Sr. Rocco. David Rocco. Ele tem um bar perto da casa da Mia. Todas as vezes que eu passo lá eu aceno. Mas agora. Eu tenho que agradecê-lo. Oferecer-lhe um emprego comigo. Sei lá. Mas, eu preciso. Ele me deu forças. Ele fez com que eu me sentisse bem. Ele tem que ser recompensado. - Gina sorria nervosa. Ela agora agradeceria cada pessoa que a fez sentir melhor e mesmo sem saber a deu forças pra continuar.  
  
- Tudo bem menina! - Oma sorriu. - Você não é uma estrela. Mas será. Não só pelo seu trabalho, que tenho certeza será maravilhoso, mas porque essas coisas não te sobem a cabeça. Você é humilde. Você é esforçada. Vamos até esse Sr. Rocco. Já até tenho algumas coisas pra ele fazer.   
  
- Quero dá-lo 1000 libras por semana. E ainda pagar alguém pra ficar no bar no lugar dele. Ah, vamos reformar. Transformá-lo em um restaurante grande, famoso. - Gina murchou. - Ele tem que aceitar. - Ela acabou caindo na real.  
  
- Paris. - Cindy chamou. - Ele não vai querer fazer isso. - Se ele é realmente como eu imaginei pelo que você conta dele. Ele tem bom coração. Não fez nada por dinheiro...  
  
- Eu nem tinha. - Gina a cortou educadamente. Cindy fez uma cara do tipo ""bvio!"  
  
O coração de Gina estava batendo em uma constância muito alta. Ela queria agradecer aquele homem. Queria que ele fosse um pai, que a apoiasse, assim como Arthur faria. Ele tinha que aceitar, de qualquer jeito. Quando o carro parou em frente ao bar, Gina sentiu seu coração saindo pela boca. Pediu que Oma ficasse no carro enquanto ela falava com ele. Depois Oma poderia acabar o serviço, Gina não duvidava do poder de persuasão de Oma. Entrou no bar sorrindo nervosamente. "Ainda bem que eu estou com essa roupa simples e não com uma das que Oma comprou." Ela pensou.  
  
- Bom dia! - Ela sorriu para um menino atrás do balcão. - David está aqui? - Ela perguntou usando o primeiro nome do Sr. Rocco para que o garoto percebesse que ela queria falar com ele.  
  
- Sim, um momento. - O menino sumiu por uma porta atrás do balcão, voltando logo depois. - É, desculpe Senhorita Leigh, ele disse que a Senhorita pode entrar. - O menino sorriu sem jeito.  
  
Gina passou pela abertura do balcão e entrou pela porta por onde antes o menino havia sumido. Descobriu ser ali o escritório. Na verdade, tudo, havia uma cama de molas ao lado da parede, abaixo da janela, um armário ao pé da cama, de onde algumas peças de roupa saiam pelas gavetas. um lavatório e um lugar de colocar pasta de dente e escovas em cima do lavatório e um sabonete ao lado. de frente pra janela, na outra parede tinha uma mesa, e atrás dela, o Sr. Rocco estava sentado em uma cadeira giratória muito velha e com as costas rasgadas. Gina não sabia o que sentir. Ficou triste, sentiu pena, e sentiu muita felicidade, porque quando reclamava de casa, nunca havia passado por isso.   
  
- Minha linda jovem. - O Sr. Rocco sorriu. Ele não se sentia como Gina. Ele era feliz. Por tanto ele merecia. Gina imaginava agora o quanto aquele almoço dela não tinha custado pra ele. Ele não poderia ter se dado ao luxo. Mas ele fez porque notou que ela também não tinha dinheiro. Já estava mais do que na hora dela retribuir. - Quanta honra. - Gina acabou por sorrir. - Não posso te oferecer um lugar pra sentar. Mas sente-se aqui. - Ele levantou-se oferecendo pra ela a cadeira onde ele estava sentado.   
  
Gina não sabia o que fazer. Optou por puxá-lo pela mão porta a fora, balcão a fora, bar a fora. Quando ele contemplou o carro enorme, ele não teve reação.  
  
- Te explico depois, entre. - Gina acenou nervosa. - Menino! - Ela gritou para o garoto atrás do balcão que estava muito espantado. - Cuide de tudo. Depois ele volta. Isso não é seqüestro. - Ela sorriu nervosa entrando no carro.  
  
- Oi! - Cindy sorriu - Cindy Blair, prazer. - Cindy sorriu e apertou a mãe dele.  
  
- Oma Sleshy. - Sorrindo também, Oma apertou a mãe dele. Sem nojo apesar das roupas dele.   
  
- Ehr. Prazer. David Rocco. - O Sr. Rocco não sabia o que fazer.   
  
- Sr. Rocco. - Gina falou tímida.  
  
- Me chame de David, Paris. - Ele sorriu.  
  
- Tudo bem, David. - Gina retribuiu o sorriso. - Bem, tenho muito que explicar. Oma, vamos voltar àquela rua e comprar um terno para o David. Eu quero que ele esteja na festa amanhã. E vamos deixar a Cindy lá no apartamento. Cindy, você vai falar com o Senhor Franco. David vai ficar no nosso ex-apart-hotel. E... Oma... Você... Você deve conhecer alguma pessoa que possa reformar o bar. Ehr, David - ela se virou pra David, estava confusa. - David... deixe me explicar umas coisas pra você - Gina sorriu nervosa.  
  
- Por favor. - David não deixou de sorrir.  
  
- Paris, - Cindy tomou as rédeas. - Cale a boca. Sr. Rocco, David - ela corrigiu assim que ele fez um sinal com as mãos, eles sorriram... - A Paris vai gravar um filme. Ela foi escolhida contratada, agora ela é uma milionária... E, como o Senhor a ajudou quando ela precisava, ela quer retribuir e como o Senhor não parece ser um homem que aceita essas coisas... ela simplesmente vai te seqüestrar, te por em um quarto de hotel por alguns dias enquanto alguns engenheiros e pedreiros e outras coisas vão reformar o seu restaurante. Enquanto isso, o Senhor participará de algumas festas no clássico Blue House's Hotel. Entende? - Cindy sorriu por fim.  
  
- Só uma coisa... Não tenho escolhas, certo?  
  
- Tem, ou vai ou o Senhor estará rejeitando o pedido de uma estrela de cinema... Como o Senhor realmente não quer ser alvo de brincadeiras dos seus amigos... o Senhor irá... Ah, o Senhor tem outra opção... - Cindy respondia.  
  
- Ir? - Ele perguntou sorrindo...  
  
- Na mosca. - Cindy sorriu também.  
  
- Cindy... - Gina chamava. - O apartamento...  
  
- Ah sim. Ah, David... Você também vai morar no apartamento que era nosso.  
  
--------------------N.A.:  
  
Tah, capítulo pequeno... sem Mia... triste, muito triste isso... Mas o próximo... eu prometo... será lindo... vai ter muito Draco e Gina... Nada de nada por enquanto... mas algo bem legal.. Tipo... Jess, Cindy, Draco, Gina... Nhaiiiiii Belindo... prometo... Ah, respostas de reviews tb... =) obrigada a todos vcs que me escreveram :) ... É isso ae... Bem, prometo que no próximo capítulo vai ter todo o baile... e um pós baile tb, interessante... sem muitas demoras.... no outro eu resolvo com a Mia... e depois o ínicio meio e fim das gravações... essa fic ainda tem muita coisas pra serem resolvidas... não pensem que vai ser assim simples... :) Beijos..... Chi 


	12. O Baile

Capítulo 12 - O baile... parte onde todos se reencontram  
  
O vestido de seda dançava pela sua pele. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo, de onde várias mechas de cabelo caiam encaracolados em volta do seu rosto. Presilhas de brilhantes faziam com que seu cabelo brilhasse ainda mais. Seu colo nu, muito branco, pedia algo, mas ela não entendia dessas coisas. Só se contemplava diante do espelho pensando que não nascera para ser pobre. Não que ela necessitasse ser rica mas ela e seus irmãos nasceram para prosperar e continuar sendo felizes. Mas o que ela queria dizer com o "eu não nasci para ser pobre!" era que roupas bonitas, caras, elegantes combinavam com ela. Com seu ar de simplicidade e elegância, com sua beleza exótica. Cindy já havia descido, ela foi saber o que "Paris" devia fazer.  
  
Ela ficou muito linda no vestido azul petróleo, seus cabelos soltos, só com uma mecha da frente presa com uma pregadeira de pérolas, do conjunto dos seus brincos e gargantilha. Sua sandália preta de tiras finas e salto agulha baixo, estavam e total harmonia com a roupa. Cindy havia ficado espetacular. Depois de passar as mãos mais uma vez pelas alças duplas (uma de cetim e outra de seda) Gina caminhou até a cama e pegou seu par de sandálias que tinham três tiras finas, uma cinza, uma preta, uma cinza e com a parte que ela prendia ao tornozelo também cinza. O salto era bem mais alto que o de Cindy e como o dela também era um salto agulha. Depois de calça-la, Gina dirigiu-se a penteadeira. Passou o batom rosa claro que Cindy havia dito pra ela passar, não era um batom para colorir totalmente, mas sim para dar vida aos lábios muito brancos, era puro nervosismo, mas ela realmente achava que eles precisavam de uma cor mais rosada. Seus olhos já estavam envolto em um grossa camada de lápis preto, que davam mais destaque nos seus olhos achocolatados, um sombra furta-cor dava um tom mais brilhoso ao rosto sem base. Mas também não era necessário, Gina possuía uma pele limpa, homogênea. Estava pronta, ela só estava sem brincos... Mas Oma não havia deixado nada pra ela. Só as pérolas de Cindy, ela achou então que era pra ficar assim mesmo. Quando estava levantando da penteadeira ela ouviu umas batidas na porta. Achou aquilo muito ridículo pois Cindy tinha o cartão da suíte, as camareiras apertavam a companhia, mas ela ignorou esses detalhes.  
  
- Entre. - Ela acabou por dizer sem se virar, levantando e voltando ao espelho grande. Ela ouviu a porta abrir e fechar. - Cindy, por que bater na porta? Você tem o cartão.  
  
- Eu podia te pegar nua! - Mas aquela não era a voz de Cindy. Então se lembrou. Ela estava na suíte dois e a um, a única que ficava no mesmo andar... Era ocupada por uma pessoa que ela conhecia.  
  
lero-lero  
  
Cindy desceu as escadas do saguão. Havia 10 minutos que deixara Paris no quarto sozinha. Ela ainda estava se arrumando, mas Cindy também desconfiava que ela, como uma pessoa que seria apresentada à sociedade naquela noite, só deveria entrar na festa, na hora que fosse anunciada. Por tanto ela deixou Paris com as sandálias e o batom e desceu pra procurar Oma. Avistando a amiga e conselheira, vestindo um lindo terno branco com botões negros, Cindy aproximou-se:  
  
- Sleshy, me corrija se eu estiver errada, Paris só deve descer quando o apresentador chamar certo? Para ela ser apresentada a sociedade. - Cindy sorriu e Oma sorriu de volta respondendo.  
  
- Certíssimo Blair! - As duas riram educadamente. - Mas pode deixar que eu já cuidei de tudo. Ela virá acompanhada... Agora vá ao penúltimo andar, onde estão hospedados o Menino Tristan... - e as duas riram, porque Oma estava imitando Hector falar. - Então - Oma sorriu novamente - Sem brincadeiras, vá lá, ele está no quarto 3, e acompanhe Jess aqui, ele será apresentado também, e a senhorita, também Blair. Eu estou no mesmo andar que eles e acabei convencendo Hector que você faria o papel da amiga da Vivian, a personagem que Paris irá interpretar, com muita segurança... Porque vocês são amigas... E ele acabou por concordar. Então é isso... Você vai lá, e desça com Jess daqui a meia hora. David você pode deixar comigo... ele está aqui no segundo andar. Já levei a roupa e os sapatos dele, ele está tomando banho. Virá comigo. E hoje à tarde eu pedi que levassem o convite aos Atwood. Eles confirmaram presença. E disseram que trariam a Mia. - Oma sorriu vendo os olhos de Cindy brilharem. As duas sabiam que Paris ficaria muito feliz. - Esse será o dia mais feliz da vida dela. - Cindy concordou com a cabeça. - Venha aqui assinar seu contrato antes de você ir buscar Jess. A festa começará daqui a 5 minutos. As pessoas daqui a 10 minutos no máximo, já estarão aqui em peso.  
  
As duas foram ao escritório em que elas estavam no dia anterior. Cindy assinou o contrato e subiu rápido, ela ganharia também um dinheiro considerável. Ela tremia, no dia anterior tinha ficado muito entusiasmada com Jess... Ele era (é) um homem muito lindo, de 23 anos no máximo. Cindy subiu pelo elevador e andou com as pernas balançando até a porta em que havia uma placa dourada com um "S3.49". Suíte três, andar quadragésimo nono. Ela apertou a campainha duas vezes. Ouviu passos se dirigirem até a porta. A porta abriu revelando um homem, de cabelos castanhos claros, cor de palha e lindos olhos azuis piscina, dono de um abdômen e peitoral bem definidos, nus. Ele estava usando só uma calça preta tinha um cinto de couro marrom em uma mão e meias na outra. Ele sorriu, seus dentes brancos e corretos na boca, rosa, molhada, chamativa...  
  
- O, o, oi... - ela sorriu muito sem graça... - É, é, é... é - ela apontou pra trás. - O, o, o...  
  
- Oma? - ele sorriu, ela concordou com a cabeça, seus olhos eram lindos, mas sua boca a chamava, seus braços, seu peito, sua barriga, ela corou. - O que tem Oma? - Ele perguntou tentando chamar a atenção dela... Ele mal sabia o QUANTO chamava.  
  
- E, e, el, ela... - Cindy tentou mais uma vez. - Tem água ai? - Ele abriu espaço pra que ela entrasse.  
  
lero-lero 2  
  
"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy" - Gina lembrou-se. Virou-se e deu de cara com ele, ele estava muito elegante em um terno preto de riscas de giz, com uma camisa branca por baixo e uma gravata azul marinho cortando um verde escuro na diagonal, a gravata da sonserina.  
  
- O que quer aqui Malfoy? - Ela perguntou grossa.  
  
- Vim te trazer isso. - Ele falou abrindo um caixa de veludo preta contendo uma gargantilha com várias pedras de diamantes e presos em um cordão de ouro branco. Também tinha um par de brincos. Gina levou as mãos à boca. - Oma mandou. - ele disse rapidamente... Não queria de forma alguma que aquela Weasley pobretona pensasse que ele havia comprado algo tão caro pra ela. Ela pegou o colar com muito cuidado e foi tentar colocar no pescoço, mas ela não conseguia fechar. Draco em vez de sentar no chão e rir, foi ajudá-la. - Deixe Weasley. - Ele disse em uma voz sem sentimentos. Quando ele foi pegar o colar da mão dela, seus dedos se encostaram, ele pode sentir a mão gelada dela, que ele julgou ser nervosismo, com a mão fria dele, que era o normal. Um calafrio percorreu Gina dos fios do cabelo aos dedos dos pés, a mão fria de Draco encostava levemente em sua nuca quente. Depois de alguns segundos a gargantilha brilhava em seu pescoço, Gina foi se contemplar no espelho, não se conteve e passou a mão de leve por cima da gargantilha. - Ainda tem os brincos Weasley. - Gina tremeu ao ouvir seu nome novamente... Há quanto tempo ninguém a chamava assim?  
  
- Obrigada Malfoy. - Gina virou-se e pegou os brincos na caixa que ele tinha voltado a segurar depois de ter posto o colar nela. - É só isso? Oma não mandou nenhum recado? - Ela perguntou enquanto tentava atarraxar o brinco em sua orelha. Ele não respondeu. Ela então virou-se para sair do quarto.  
  
- Não tão rápido Weasley.  
  
Draco segurou Gina pelo cotovelo, antes que ela chegasse a porta, fazendo com que Gina tivesse outro calafrio. Ele a levou até a cama. A pôs sentada na borda, puxou uma cadeira que ficava ao lado da penteadeira e sentou-se à frente dela.  
  
- Temos algumas coisas a conversar.  
  
- Não tenho nada para conversar com você, Malfoy. - Ela disse já levantando. Draco novamente não respondeu, simplesmente a empurrou para que sentasse novamente, sem machucá-la e sem fazer esforço. - Me deixe ir Malfoy.  
  
- Weasley! Cale a boca. Você não consegue perceber? - ele disse sem alterar a voz.  
  
- O que? O que Malfoy? - Ela acabou desistindo e ficando mais relaxada na cama.  
  
- Não podemos nos tratar assim... Meu nome não é Malfoy, é Sean Bloom, Sean Bloom.  
  
- Paris Leigh, Paris Leigh. - Gina repetiu. Quase que ridicularizando a conversa.  
  
- Até inventando nome... Você é pobre. - Ele debochou.  
  
- Ah, é? Meu nome é pobre? Paris Leigh? Muito mais bonito que o seu Malfoy... Haha, Sean Bloom. Nome ridículo... Mas, muito melhor que Draco, confesso... Draco. - Ela riu de se acabar. Draco ficou demasiadamente irritado. Como ela ousava dizer que o seu tão amado nome era ridículo? Ele levantou da cadeira e foi se inclinando sobre ela. Com suas mãos forçou o ombro dela pra que continuasse deitada na cama. Seu rosto não estava vermelho, mas seus olhos transmitiam ódio, estavam cinza chumbo. Gina por outro lado, estava um pouco vermelha das risadas. Seus ombros já estavam começando a reclamar, ele estava apertando e forçando pra baixo ao mesmo tempo, não falava nada, mas Gina não conseguia se mexer, não porque não pudesse, mas porque não queria, os olhos de Draco a hipnotizavam. Draco sentiu que ela não o olhava com medo, mas quase com desejo. Ele levantou-se rápido.  
  
- Que nome é ridículo agora? - Ele perguntou de costas enquanto empurrava a cadeira de volta para o lugar. Ele estava confuso. Sentindo-se sem chão.  
  
- O seu. Agora saia. Tenho que acabar de me arrumar e sair. - Gina fez um ato nervoso depois de se recuperar um pouco.  
  
- Não LEIGH. - Draco disse cuspindo o "nome" dela. - Eu não vou sair. Nós vamos. Seremos acompanhantes no baile. Isso também NÃO ME AGRADA. - Draco frisou. Quando ela fez uma cara de descontentamento. - Agora ande se não acabaremos chegando tarde. - Gina não respondeu, mas voltou ao espelho, seu cabelo havia amassado um pouco e ela ajeitou as mechas novamente. Passou mais um pouco de batom.  
  
- BLOOM. - Ela falou sem se virar - Acha que falta alguma coisa?  
  
- Não. Você está... Bem. Vamos. - Ele a puxou pelo braço. Mais confuso ainda por ela pedir uma opinião dele.  
  
lero-lero 3  
  
- Tem copo ali no armário e você pode pegar água na porta da geladeira. - Jess disse simples. Apontando para o armário que ficava em uma outra parte da suíte dividida por uma bancada. - Mas então... Blair... É Blair, não? - Ele perguntou mostrando todos os dentes brancos em um sorriso contagiante. Ela confirmou com a cabeça e completou.  
  
- Mas pode me chamar de Cindy. - Ela devolveu o sorriso à altura.  
  
- Mas então... Cindy - ele sorriu novamente - o que Oma quer?  
  
- Ah, - Cindy sorriu sem graça - Ela pediu para que eu descesse com você e para que sejamos acompanhantes no baile, só até nos apresentarem, depois não precisaremos ficar juntos. - Ela acabou corando e sorrindo sem graça.  
  
- Se tivéssemos que ficar juntos até o final, não me importaria. - ele sorriu e ela corou ainda mais. - E quanto tempo ainda temos?  
  
- Uhm... - ela olhou um relógio na parede... - 20 minutos. - E aí aconteceu uma coisa que ela não esperava que acontecesse com Jess... Ele deu um berro e saiu correndo para todos os lados... tentando por uma meia enquanto colocava o cinto, depois um pé de sapato no pé errado e Cindy não suportou a cena. - Tristan, para. - ela gritou e ele parou de repente com uma perna levantada indo em direção a mão dele que estava segurando um pé de sapato, o outro braço esticado com um pedaço da manga da blusa azul enfiada, e com o cinto na boca, ele depois caiu no chão todo enrolado na roupa. - Tristan, larga tudo e levanta. - Ela falou docemente mas com um ar de quem não permitiria ser contestada. Ele levantou e deixou o sapato no chão, tirou o cinto da boca e pôs a camisa direito no corpo, ele estava abotoando a camisa enquanto ela falava. - O que você tem tanto que fazer? Agora põe a camisa pra dentro da calça... - ela ordenava de forma clara e sem ter um ar de mandona - Pega o cinto e põe direito, com calma... - ela falava chegando perto dele e pegando um par de meias no chão e o sapato de couro marrom. - Aqui, esse pé direito, com o direito... Esquerdo com direito vai te incomodar - eles acabaram rindo, ele sentou em uma cadeira e pôs a meia que faltava e os sapatos. Ela foi até o cabideiro e pegou o paletó dele, entregando a ele que já estava de pé. - O que tem de difícil? - ela sorriu.  
  
- Nervosismo de estreante. O que falta? - ele sorriu e abriu os braços pra ela como um sinal de demonstração própria.  
  
- Pentear o cabelo e só. - Ela sorriu e sentou-se na cadeira em que ele estava sentado. - Espero aqui. - ela sorriu.  
  
- Escovar os dentes... passar perfume, e depois o cabelo. - ele sorriu e saiu atrás de uma porta que Cindy imaginou ser o banheiro, ele saiu de lá com um perfume nas mãos, abriu uma porta em um armário que Cindy imaginou ser o guarda-roupa, penteou os cabelos e borrifou um pouco de perfume que logo ocupou o quarto, era um cheiro seco, cítrico, Cindy apreciou muito e sorriu por dentro. Ela levantou da cama chegando próxima a ele:  
  
- E eu? Como estou? - ela perguntou perdendo um pouco da vergonha.  
  
- Belíssima. - Ele respondeu sorrindo. - Olhe, em ponto... Cindy.  
  
- Vamos? - ela perguntou olhando nos olhos dele.  
  
lero-lero 4  
  
Quando Gina e Draco entraram no elevador encontraram outra caixa preta igual a que estava com os brincos e o colar, mas essa era menor e estava com um bilhete em cima. "Para Leigh". Gina pegou a caixa e abriu, um lindo anel de pérola e rubi foi revelado. Ela sorriu e pôs o anel no dedo instantaneamente.  
  
- Muito bonito. - Draco limitou-se a responder. Quando eles chegaram no segundo andar, onde Draco havia sido instruído para ficar. Saindo do elevador, encontraram com Cindy e Jess que saíam do elevador vizinho.  
  
- AMIGA! - Cindy deu um grito não muito alarmante e correu para abraçar Paris como se elas estivessem sem se ver a muitos meses. - Você está linda! - Ela disse depois do abraço apertado. Gina sorriu e respondeu.  
  
- Você não, né? - Elas sorriram e concordaram, não havia mulheres mais bonitas em toda Londres aquela noite. Um barulho de saltos encheu o corredor e as duas viraram-se para olhar Oma que vinha com um sorriso no rosto. Cindy lembrou-se dos Atwood que a essa hora já deviam estar lá.  
  
- Boa noite minha lindas. Boa noites lindos rapazes. - Oma sorriu e olhou significativamente para Draco. - Vejo que fez tudo que pedir. Obrigada Bloom. - Draco acenou com a cabeça e se esgueirou corredor a dentro, para o banheiro talvez. - Paris, querida, uma surpresa para você... - Oma sorriu voltou por onde havia chegado e alguns minutos depois voltou acompanhada por um casal e...  
  
- Mia... - Gina gritou e correu para tirar Mia dos braços de Theresa que abraçou Brian e ficou contemplando o reencontro depois de um dia... "Paris" chorava e Mia sorria, estava em um lindo vestido branco e azul, seus cabelos muito louros contrastavam-se ainda mais com uma tiara azul em sua cabeça, que também realçavam seus olhos azuis-acizentados. Não era a primeira vez que Gina contemplava olhos como aquele naquela noite. - Que saudades, meu bebê. - Gina sorria e chorava.  
  
- Ela tem uma surpresa pra você, Paris. - Theresa falou de longe... - Diga Mia.  
  
- Titia Palis. - Gina ainda com Mia no colo sentou-se em um banco que ficava nesse corredor e começou a chorar enquanto Cindy tirava Mia do colo dela com muito custo. - Não, Não.  
  
- Hei, sua tia vai acabar sujando sua roupa. - Cindy sorria e brincava com ela. - Tome aqui. - Cindy estendeu um lenço já previamente preparado para a ocasião. Agora vamos ao banheiro arrumar essa aparência. Aqui Sra. Atwood. - Cindy tentou devolver Mia, mas ela só gritava "Palis, Palis". Gina veio correndo e a pegou no colo.  
  
- Ela fica comigo. Ok? - Ela perguntou em uma voz chorosa a Theresa.  
  
- Você merece. - Ela sorriu. - Vamos dar uma olhada no hotel e analisar sua proposta. A Srta. Blair como já percebi pode cuidar da Mia. Agora vamos observar, acho que aqui é mais calmo que na empresa. E ontem Mia não comeu o dia inteiro. Não tente roubar minha filha em mocinha. - Theresa sorriu. - Vamos Oma? - E os três saíram. Jess ficou sem entender e Malfoy não estava ali. Gina estava caminhando para o mesmo lugar pelo qual Malfoy tinha sumido, Cindy atrás dela. Mas Gina a despachou dizendo não ser necessário e que queria curtir um pouco Mia.  
  
Chegando ao banheiro Gina percebeu não ter divisão masculino e feminino e que Malfoy provavelmente estaria ali. Quando Gina entrou entendeu o porque da falta de divisão no banheiro havia uma sala de estar e depois as divisórias, mais os lavatórios ficavam ali. Gina pôs Mia em uma poltrona e foi verificar a maquiagem, não havia borrado, mas suas bochechas estavam molhadas. Ria enquanto secava o rosto e ouvia Mia dizer palavras desconexas. Como "mamy" "Palis" e "papy". Um outro barulho, de porta sendo destrancada chamou a atenção de Gina, "Malfoy!" foi o único pensamento dela. Gina o contemplou pelo espelho, mas quando Mia repetiu a palavra "papy" Malfoy simplesmente congelou, a menina de cabelos iguais aos seus e olhos também, brincava com o sapato branco de boneca enquanto dizia "papy". Gina virou-se e viu Malfoy andar devagar até Mia. Levantar o rosto dela com delicadeza e fitar os olhos dela gêmeos aos seus. Mia parou de falar e também olhou pra ele. Primeiro com dúvida, depois séria. Por fim sorriu.  
  
- Papy. - E jogou-se pra cima dele. Malfoy não tinha idéia do que fazer. Gina correu a pegou das mãos dele. Já estava arrumada novamente. Malfoy não teve reação, não havia se quer notado Gina no banheiro antes. Virou-se lentamente pra ela. Mas tudo parecia devagar.  
  
Gina virou as costas para ele e saiu do banheiro. Mia já sorria novamente e ela conversava com a menina... Nada havia acontecido.  
  
lero-lero 5  
  
(voltando e vendo pelo Draco...)  
  
Saindo do elevador Draco encontrou Blair e Tristan, enquanto ele e Gina desciam pelo elevador eles se olhavam pelos espelhos, Gina ficou vermelha, mas Draco não demonstrou nada, mas ele estava abalado, o olhar de desejo da Weasley, a tensão e o clima que havia sido instalado no quarto não saiam da sua cabeça. Já no corredor assistindo a cena das "amigas separadas na infância", acabou perdendo o mínimo de paciência que ainda lhe restava.  
  
Assim que Oma disse que ele tinha feito tudo corretamente, ele saiu corredor a dentro para encontrar o banheiro que ficava no corredor perpendicular ao que eles estavam. Ele sentou no sofá e descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos, fechou os olhos e nada vinha a sua mente. Pouco depois o sorriso de Amélia, já apagado pelos meses veio a sua mente, e ele acabou ficando ainda mais confuso, nos 2 dias que ele estava em Londres nada havia feito para encontrar sua menina. Ele lembrou da foto de Chris com Amélia pouco antes dela morrer... Aquela foto era para que quando ele encontrasse Amélia, ele pudesse mostrar que Chris a havia amado muito, mesmo que só tivesse ficado poucos minutos com Amélia. Ele começou então a pensar na Weasley...  
  
- O que ela está fazendo aqui? Não mais devo ter pensamentos preconceituosos. Ela nunca me fez nada e agora é rica. Isso também não quer dizer que devo tratá-la bem... O que ela me fez pra merecer o meu respeito? Além de tudo, sempre foi pobre, ha, agora que tem um dinheiro está se sentindo a poderosa, até fazendo pouco caso do meu nome... O que ela tem a ver com meu nome? Tem nome mais ridículo que o nome dela... - Mas Draco não conseguia lembrar o nome de Gina e cada vez mais sentia-se confuso, brigava consigo mesmo.Sua parte de garoto de 19 anos, que ainda acredita nos estigmas da família, com sua parte adulta de pai. Por que quisesse ele ou não, Draco era pai, de uma linda menina, que completaria um ano dali a menos de um mês. E que ele não havia visto nos últimos 11 meses. Olhou no relógio e notou que dali a uns 15 minutos seria apresentado a sociedade.  
  
Draco levantou e entrou na cabine masculina. O que ele estava fazendo lá? Não tinha nada pra fazer. Abriu a única torneira que tinha ali e lavou as mãos e molhou o rosto. Sua vida estava um tédio. Ele só tinha 19 anos e estava preocupado com uma filha com quem ficou apenas um mês. A única coisa que passava na cabeça dele era que ele era muito novo pra isso. Ele queria curtir a vida dele. Desfrutar da fortuna que ele multiplicou. Ele não tinha dúvidas que era o jovem mais rico da Europa. E em vez de desfrutar esse dinheiro estava ali, no banheiro de um hotel, frustrado, confuso e esperando para sorrir para uma sociedade que ele sabia na pele que era hipócrita e só vivia de aparências e por mais que ele não entendesse o porquê, não achava justo ele ter que levar a Weasley junto com ele, para ela perder toda a ingenuidade e crença que, ele tinha certeza que ela ainda tinha, na vida, nas pessoas. O povo bruxo não era muito melhor que o povo trouxa, ele sabia pôs fez parte da sociedade hipócrita dos bruxos. Mas era infinitamente melhor viver com os bruxos, eram mais inteligentes, sábios, menos gananciosos.  
  
- Chega de viajar. - ele disse pra si mesmo em frente ao espelho. - Você está atolado até o pescoço nesse mundo hipócrita, sorria e finja que tudo vai bem. E, quem se importa com a Weasley? - Ele ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrindo, talvez estivessem procurando por ele. Pegou um lenço do bolso e saiu para a "sala" do banheiro secando as mãos.  
  
- Mamy... palis... papy... - Draco virou para o lugar de onde o som vinha, uma menina, de cabelos louros-platinados, assim como o dele, devia ter... Uns 11 meses. Ele não chegou a notar que Gina virava-se para olha-lo, mal notou a presença dela na "sala", ele caminhou devagar até o sofá. Levantou de leve o rosto do bebê e deparou-se com olhos iguais aos seus, iguais aos da sua filha. A menina olhava séria pra ele, desconfiada. Ela acabou sorrindo pra ele. - Papy. - e ela jogou-se nos seus braços. Draco ficou em choque. Sua cabeça gritava que era Amélia, finalmente veio o estímulo, dizia para abraçar a criança. Mas tudo parecia andar em câmera lenta naquele momento. Era o reencontro depois de 10 meses separados, a criança que fez com que Draco amasse algo que não fosse a si próprio. Mas alguma coisa naquela sala não estava em câmera lenta como ele. E essa coisa tirou sua filha de seus braços.  
  
Quando ele virou só conseguiu notar que Weasley olhava pra ele muito espantada, sem entender. Mas sua filha estava nos braços dela e parecia conhecê-la, gostar dela. Quando Draco deu por si, Weasley já não estava mais lá. "Corre, vai buscar sua filha, entender o que ela e Weasley têm." Essas palavras voavam na cabeça de Draco. Novamente parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta. Mas tinha que ser rápido, abandonou essa sensação e saindo do banheiro, viu que Weasley ainda estava no mesmo corredor que ele...  
  
- Weasley... Leigh! - Weasley fingia não ouvir. Ele correu até ela e a segurou pelo cotovelo. - Eu não mordo. Não ia fazer nada com a criança. E eu não a obriguei se jogar em mim. Não é... - Draco dirigiu-se a "beb". Ela olhou pra ele e sorriu, já abrindo os braços para que ele a pegasse no colo.  
  
- Mia, Mia - ela falava enquanto se jogava pra ele e era presa por Gina.  
  
- Esse é o nome dela? - Draco perguntou sem olhar pra Gina.  
  
- É, Mia. - Ela disse séria já virando pra continuar andando.  
  
- Oi Mia. Drac...  
  
- Seu nome não é esse, Bloom. Não confunda a menina. E... com licença. - Gina virou-se mas foi novamente segurada pelo cotovelo.  
  
- Qual é o seu nome? - Draco perguntou curioso.  
  
- Paris.  
  
- Não, Weasley. Eu quero dizer... o que Weasley. - Ele disse como se falasse com uma criança.  
  
- Virgínia. (N.A.: Ok. Ginevra.. Mas, alguém merece? Não! Por tanto... Virginia.) Mas não sei pra que isso lhe será útil.  
  
- Curiosidade. Agora, o que Mia, - ele voltou-se pra Mia e sorriu. - é sua? - ele perguntou ainda mais curioso.  
  
- Eu sou babá dela. Digo, era. Agora tchau Malfoy. - Gina virou-se e até conseguiu andar um pouco. Mas novamente foi parada por ele.  
  
- Por que a pressa? Esqueceu que iremos juntos? - Ele tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. - Passa Mia pra cá. Ela já deve estar te cansando, não parece ser muito leve. - E ele estava certo, os braços de Gina já ardiam. Draco também não esperou que Gina pensasse no assunto, simplesmente esticou os braços e tirou Mia do colo dela, que foi sorrindo e já começando a falar outras coisas sem nexo e sorrindo pra Draco.  
  
Quando eles chegaram no corredor em que estavam antes de irem para o banheiro não havia ninguém que Draco conhecia, mas Gina parecia conhecer o Senhor não muito velho que estava em pé em frente aos elevadores aparentemente esperando por eles.  
  
- David. - Gina sorriu e encaminhou-se até ele. Eles se abraçaram e depois de uma troca de elogios, David chegou com o recado que fez Gina gelar, quando eles estivessem prontos podiam descer as escadas. Lá em baixo, todos estariam esperando por ela... - Mal... Bloom. Está na hora. Que eu vou fazer com a Mia? Todos desapareceram...  
  
- Eu a levo. Fique tranqüila, Paris. - Ele disse o "nome" dela bem suave, mas mesmo assim, Gina viu aquilo como uma afronta.  
  
- Mas como? Ela não... - Mas Gina não conseguiu terminar porque Draco a puxava em direção ao fim do corredor e de encontro às escadas...  
  
lero-lero 4  
  
Gina tremia e suava frio, suas pernas vacilavam e Draco além de ter que segurar Mia com um braço ainda tinha que sustentá-la, pôs se ele a soltasse ela cairia daquela escada, ela tremia visivelmente. Aquilo muito incomodava Draco porque ele a sentia frágil e queria abraça-la de um modo que a confortasse. E além dele não poder fazer isso por causa da ocasião, ele não podia fazer isso por ser o que era. Uma multidão olhava pra eles descendo as escadas e quando eles chegaram no plano que deveriam ficar para responderem as perguntas dos repórteres, elas começaram a surgir de forma assustadora... E se concentravam na mesma coisa: Mia era filha deles?  
  
- Senhoras, Senhores, por favor, vamos com calma, um de cada vez... SILÊNCIO! - Hector perdeu a paciência e todos os repórteres calaram-se. - Agora sim... Vamos as perguntas, todos levantam as mãos, e na posição que estão vão sendo respondidas, quando a pergunta for parecida com a que está sendo respondida, baixem as mãos... Primeiro as mulheres. Vamos lá? - Muitas mãos foram levantadas. E aos poucos as perguntas eram respondidas... A 1ª claro foi sobre Mia... Mas foi esclarecido que ela era filha de Theresa. Depois sobre o império de Bloom, sobre como foi para Paris essa mudança repentina, e por fim sobre o filme. Depois cada um foi para um lado. Mas claro antes eles fizeram muitas fotos, com Mia, sem Mia, com Jess e Cindy, sem eles... e depois toda a equipe... Um hora depois o coquetel era servido, uma música ambiente agradável convidava todos para dançar... Mia estava com Gina acordada e muito animada, Gina brincava com ela ao mesmo tempo que conversava com David e Oma, que estavam muito animados juntos... A reforma do bar começaria logo na segunda...  
  
- Assim como as gravações, estou certo Paris? - David estava curioso...  
  
- Quase... - Oma o cortou - As gravações começam segunda, mas Paris não grava na segunda... Só Cindy e Sean. E querida, acho que eu esqueci de avisar a você, mas amanhã as 15:30 você tem uma entrevista com Beverly Ghupres, não vai precisar falar muito não... É só sorrir e ser educada... Será gravada aqui mesmo, no escritório ao qual você já está habituada. - Oma sorriu e se divertiu com a expressão horrorizada de "Paris". - Paris, vai curtir essa festa, ela é pra você. E principalmente, aproveite enquanto você ainda é uma pessoa... "Normal", você amanhã estará estampada em todos os jornais... Te reconhecerão.. e acredite... Cada deslize será uma manchete... Já foi popular na escola? - Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto brincava com Mia... - Então agora você saberá como é que vivia aquele garoto que você olhava e gostaria de namorar. - Gina corou lembrando de Harry. Oma notou mas nada comentou. - Theresa, Brian. - Oma chamou o casal Atwood que estava ali perto dançando. - Por que não dão a notícia a Paris? - Oma sorriu.  
  
- Ah, sim. Boa idéia... - Theresa sorriu. - A Mia poderá ficar com você aqui na parte da manhã e tarde. - Theresa sorriu e olhou pra Brian que a encorajou. - Ontem ela não comeu... Ela sabia que não era domingo e sentiu muito a sua falta... E...  
  
- Aqui é muito diferente do clima da empresa Paris. Desculpe-nos por não notarmos a sua urgência e necessidade de estar com Mia. Assim como a necessidade dela com você. - Brian completou. - E, já que você estará com ela amanhã. Deixe-a comigo e vá curtir sua festa... - Gina relutou... Mas seus braços já estavam doloridos de ficar com Mia no colo. A beijou e deixou no colo de Brian, sorriu para os 4 e foi até a mesa do ponche. Contemplou ao longe Cindy dançando muito animada com Jess. Um lindo casal. Não muito longe deles. Mas parado e sério, Malfoy olhava tudo como uma pessoa acima daquilo. Seus olhares se cruzaram e a intensidade era assombrosa... Gina enquanto sorria internamente ficou muito confusa. Já havia refletido sobre o acontecimento no quarto. Já era hora deles conversarem abertamente. Fugiram da mesma coisa. E principalmente haviam passado muitas coisas em uma mesma noite. Ela encheu dois copos com ponche e foi em direção a ele. Ela estava muito curiosa... E não duvidava nada de que ele também quisesse saber o que ela estava fazendo ali. A noite ia ser mais longa do que o esperado...  
  
Lero-lero-lero Final  
  
N.A.: Finalmente... Terminei... Muito maior... portanto eu demorei muito mais tempo pra escrever... Amei o comentário de todos vocês.. E agradeço muito... MAs acho que esse capítulo foi o divisor de águas... portanto, não responderei nenhum deles agora... no próximo... E nossa... O próximo vai ser de arrasar... =D hehehe.... Como minha amiga está lendo minha fic... Vou fazer uma homenagem a ela usando algo que ela sempre faz...  
  
Lero -lero -lero -lero  
  
----------Próximo cap. O passado volta Assombrando  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? Como me descobriu? - Gina ficou muito nervosa a presença dele.  
  
- Gina, se liga, você está em todos os jornais. Perdão... Leigh! - Muitas coisas teriam que ser esclarecidas. - Você sumiu, deixou uma carta ridícula para todos. Mas muito útil devo confessar. A guerra acabou. Mas Lupin também se foi. - Seus olhos transmitiram tristeza...  
  
- Incompetentes... - Gina não aceitou. - Estava tudo perfeito. Por que? O que aconteceu.  
  
- Ele foi, não sei, corajoso. Foi pra me salvar. Estávamos cercando o cemitério, como você disse... Mas fiz um barulho chamei atenção. Era noite de Lua Cheia. E você... - Ele não conseguiu continuar.  
  
- Tudo bem. Nada é perfeito. - Gina lamentava. - Quando foi isso? Um mês depois da sua partida. Agora a vida de quem nada sofreu já voltou ao normal. Mas algumas terão rombos pra sempre. As perdas foram incontáveis. Mas se não fosse por você, talvez nem tivesse acabado ainda. E... Assim que acabasse, eu iria... - Ele tirou uma caixa de veluda azul-marinho do bolso da calça e abriu, um anel de ouro branco com um rubi no meio chamava atenção. - pedi-la em casamento. Eu te amo.  
  
------------- É isso ae!!! =) Hehehe... Beijocas!! 


	13. O passado assombra

Gaghiel Capítulo 13 – O passado assombra 

- O que você está fazendo aqui Malfoy? Por que o mundo trouxa? - Gina perguntava enquanto fechava a porta do escritório, o ponche em uma mão, um olhar curioso e pose de estrela. - Sei que não vai querer me falar nada... Mas você está muito estranho... Brincar com a Mia? Eu não te conheço, eu sei... Mas do que eu via na escola, você não é O Malfoy. - Gina se jogou em uma cadeira. - Estou muito confusa. Você como ator de filme bruxo?

- Igualmente. Vou contar minha história desde do início. - Draco sentou na mesa do escritório. - Essa minha vida estranha começou no dia da minha formatura. Eu tinha... eu era virgem. Queria me livrar disso, coisa idiota de garoto mimado. Aparatei em Londres e acabei encontrando uma linda menina. Tinha a minha idade. Muito parecida com Cindy. Cabelos negros, olhos claros. Linda. Mas trouxa. Namorei um mês com ela até conseguir o que eu queria. Mas eu a fiz beber muito champanhe pra ela se entregar. Ela era muito correta. - Draco sorria de forma bonita, lembrar de Chris era muito bom, ele se sentia calmo. - Depois disso sumi. Dois meses inteiros. Mas eu... eu sentia falta dela. Voltei até a casa dela. Ela me bateu e me confessou uma coisa que mudou minha vida. Ela estava grávida. - Gina abriu os olhos de espanto. Draco ignorou. - Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não estava em casa. Nem tinha mais casa. Eu fugi do meu pai. Estava morando com um primo meu, era suíço, sabe? - Gina afirmou a cabeça. Sabia o que era ser suíço. - Mas eu também não podia deixar Chris lá. Os pais dela iriam ser contra. Iriam brigar com ela. Tirar ela de casa. Não sei. Resolvi levá-la pra casa de Ryen também. Ele não foi contra porque dei minha casa da Rússia pra ele. Ela ficou lá. Fazia as coisas pra ela. Mas eu não tinha muito contato com ela. Eu passava o dia me autoflagelando de várias formas. Decidi que eu teria que fazer alguma coisa. Conversei com Ryen. Quando a criança nascesse ele sumiria com ela. E eu levaria Chris de volta pra casa. Mas todas as vezes que eu encontrava com Chris eu vacilava. Quando nós escolhemos o nome do bebê... Não tive mais coragem, sumi. Não disse pra ninguém aonde eu ia. Vim pra cá. Fiz todo esse império pelo qual todos me conhecem. Eu tinha muito dinheiro. Meu pai não ligava pra isso e eu pegava. Ele acabou sendo preso nessa época.

- Mas eu o vi. - Gina protestou, interrompendo Draco pela primeira vez.

- Ele fugiu. Mas nessa época na qual eu virei empresário. Ele estava preso. Chris já estava com 7 meses e meio. Voltei para a casa de Ryen, era uma mansão enorme. Eu cheguei lá e ela estava em trabalho de parto. Tussa, minha elfo particular foi cuidar dela. Mas não tinha jeito. Christina, nasceu. Era minha cara - Draco sorriu de forma que Gina não conseguiu explicar, mas a encantou. - Loira, olhos azuis. Eu achava que Christina era um nome muito pobre pra ela. Chris disse Amélia e assim ficou... Amélia Christina. - Gina congelou. Mia... loira, olhos azuis, Amélia, ela levou a mão à boca mas Draco não notou e continuou a história. - Só que Chris não podia ter filhos. Eu não entendo até hoje... Eu só sei que ela se foi. Mas eu tirei umas fotos dela. Eu sempre gostei. E eu queria guardar pra que Amélia conhecesse a mãe dela. Em 3 semanas. O tempo que eu fiquei fora da mansão e Amélia nasceu... minha vida mudou completamente Virginia. Eu amadureci, enriqueci - ele deu um sorriso maroto. - Quando Amélia nasceu... Minha mudança ficou completa, o sorriso dela... Um mês. Um mês eu fiquei com ela. Um dia eu em casa e fui olhar o berço dela. Ela não estava lá. Chamei Tussa mas ela não sabia. Até que lembrei de Ryen. Em seu quarto ele deixou um bilhete pra mim. Ele pegou minha filha e sumiu com ela. Naquele dia eu deixei aquela casa com Tussa. Fomos pra Rússia. Fiquei lá até agora. Sonhava com ela. Com Chris. Eu vim para cá porque sonhei com Chris. Ela me disse pra aceitar. E eu aceitei. Eu não sei como... Mas eu sinto que vou encontra-la. - Draco estava com os olhos cheios de água. Mas ele respirou fundo. - Eu só estou aqui por causa dela, Virginia. Tudo foi me tirado. TUDO. - ele frisou. - A mulher que eu não cheguei a amar. Mas que me fez diferente. - Gina sentiu algo estranho... Algo como uma certa raiva de Chris. - A filha que ela me deu. Agora só tenho Tussa. Que eu deixei na Rússia. E Hendric. Meu mordomo desse mundo trouxa. E você não sabe da maior. Hector está na suíte em que eu e Chris tivemos nossa... - ele não completou mas Gina entendeu. Ela não estava com muita vontade de falar. Só ficou sentada no sofá olhando pro nada e pensando em nada. Digerindo tudo que esteve ouvindo. Descobrindo que Malfoy não era mais a mesma pessoa.

**_Lindo._**

E eu me sinto enfeitiçada, yeah 

**_Correndo perigo_**

**_Seu olhar_**

**_É simplesmente lindo_**

**_Mas também não diz mais nada, yeah_**

**_Menino bonito_**

****

**_E então quero olhar voc_**

**_E depois ir embora_**

**_Sem dizer o porque_**

**_Eu sou cigana_**

**_Basta olhar pra voc_**

Ela ficou calada só olhando pra ele. Olho no olho. Gina nunca tinha visto olhos tão lindos quanto os dele, só talvez o de Mia. Mas eram iguais. Mia... Igual a Malfoy, mesma idade da filha de Malfoy, talvez fosse mais que coincidência. Eles continuavam se encarando mas nenhuma palavra era dita, nada além da música do lado de fora era ouvido. Gina começou a se levantar do sofá com calma, lentamente e virar para a porta. Ela tremia por dentro e a sensação de estar tudo errado não a abandonava. Quando ela ia por a mão na maçaneta para ir embora, sentiu seu braço sendo seguro pela mão dele, forte, ágil e silenciosa. Ela virou sentindo um frio na barriga. Seus olhos encontraram os dele, lembrava um dia cinzento, com cara de chuva. E esse pensamento a fez tremer. Pra ele era tudo da mesma forma do banheiro, em câmera lenta, cada movimento trazia angústia por ser muito lento. Eles estavam muito perto. Um clima fortíssimo estava tomando conta do lugar. Suas respirações estavam altas, quase se beijavam, se não fosse pela altura de Draco, quase 15 centímetros mais alto que ela, mas ela começou a levantar a cabeça e ele inclinar, algo na cabeça de Gina dizia que ela não deveria fazer aquilo, estava tudo errado, ele era um Malfoy, mas uma outra parte dizia que ele era extremamente sensual, bonito, cheiroso e também estava louco para beijá-la. Seus lábios chegaram a encostar mas eles ouviram um barulho e se separaram rapidamente. Gina ficou meio encabulada, mas Draco parecia não ter se abalado. Novamente o barulho, era alguém batendo na porta. Gina abriu a porta e congelou. Um par de olhos verde a encarava. Ela conhecia aqueles olhos de longas datas. Sua reação foi imediata.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Como me descobriu? - Gina ficou muito nervosa a presença dele.

- Gina, se liga, você está em todos os jornais. Perdão... Leigh! - Muitas coisas teriam que ser esclarecidas. - Você sumiu, deixou uma carta ridícula para todos. Mas muito útil devo confessar. A guerra acabou. Mas Lupin também se foi. - Seus olhos transmitiram tristeza...

- Incompetentes. - Gina não aceitou. - Estava tudo perfeito. Por que? O que aconteceu.

- Ele foi, não sei, corajoso. Foi pra me salvar. Estávamos cercando o cemitério, como você disse. Mas fiz um barulho chamei atenção. Era noite de Lua Cheia. E você. - Ele não conseguiu continuar.

- Tudo bem. Nada é perfeito. - Gina lamentava. - Quando foi isso?

- Um mês depois da sua partida. Agora a vida de quem nada sofreu já voltou ao normal. Mas algumas terão rombos pra sempre. As perdas foram incontáveis. Mas se não fosse por você, talvez nem tivesse acabado ainda. E... Assim que acabasse, eu iria... - Ele tirou uma caixa de veludo azul-marinho do bolso da calça e abriu, um anel de ouro branco com um rubi no meio chamava atenção. - pedi-la em casamento. Eu te amo.

Gina tinha voltado ao sofá enquanto Harry falava e Malfoy fingia não estar ouvindo a conversa olhando as ruas de Londres pela janela. Mas ele estremeceu quando Potter disse que a amava. Como ele interrompia o beijo deles e vinha dizer que amava Virginia? A primeira pessoa para quem ele se abriu? Depois de um dia cheio de coisas idiotas como brigar por nome, cair em cima de uma cama, colocar uma gargantilha e roçar sua mão na nuca dela fazendo com que ela estremecesse, pegar uma criança no colo e finalmente quase se beijar? Potter estava atrasado e estava entrando em terreno particular. E Virginia que não dizia nada? Em que ela estava pensando? Ela havia abandonado aquela vida!

- Harry. - Ela finalmente falou e Draco também se virou para olhar pra ela. - Você está me pedindo em casamento? Ou está só me contando os fatos? - Draco deu um soco na mesa. Harry olhou pra ele com nojo e depois voltou a olhar pra Gina. Ele não queria saber o que Draco fazia ali, mas ele em momento nenhum pensou que estivesse acontecendo o que, de fato quase aconteceu. Claro que quando Harry viu a foto em que falava da festa e reconheceu seu velho "amigo" de escola sua surpresa foi imensurável, mas um Malfoy e uma Weasley não têm chance, não cabe numa mesma frase sem ser ligados por socos, feitiços e ponta pés. Já Draco não pensou que quando Virginia chamou Harry fosse pra perguntar se aquilo foi um pedido de casamento ou não e acabou perdendo o controle.

- Eu não sei Gina. - Harry respondeu sentando em uma poltrona de frente para ela. Seu olhar estava cansado, triste. Sua voz era calma e parecia um lamento constante. - Se você quiser casar comigo... Eu ainda te amo. - Draco bufou alto, trazendo a Harry a lembrança da qual ele não tinha esquecido, mas era tudo desdém da parte de Draco, um riso preso. - Mas não sei se você é a mesma Gina que eu amo. Não sei se a minha Gina fugiria de casa por capricho.

- Não foi capricho! - Ela levantou a voz fazendo com que Harry se surpreendesse. - Eu estava cansada. CAN-SA-DA. - Gina acabou por gritar, agora Draco tinha até parado de fingir que estava olhando a rua e começou a encará-la. - Ninguém, ninguém além de você enfrentou tanta artes das trevas e Voldemort além de mim, comensais então? Vocês esqueceram que EU fui possuída pela lembrança de Voldemort no meu primeiro ano? - Draco sentiu uma dor no estômago, ele sabia que havia sido tudo culpa do seu pai... e de alguma forma ele era responsável por isso. - E no quarto ano? EU enfrentei Malfoy. - Ela corou e deu uma olhada pra Draco que deixou notar que estava muito revoltado pela lembrança. - eu o feri com vários feitiços que Rony confessou que não conhecia, eu me soltei dele. Eu subi no trestrálio, eu enfrentei o outro Malfoy e todos aqueles outros comensais. ESTOU VIVA! Eu era uma aluna brilhante. Nossa, talvez eu tivesse mais conhecimento sobre bruxaria que a Hermione. Eu sabia de tudo, tudo. Poderia enfrentar a todos, lutar, ser um membro da Ordem. Mas não, não Gininha, você é muito pequena, você não pode, você não, você não. - Gina imitava a voz dos seus pais e irmãos. - Como você se sentiu quando você achava que não poderia salvar o Sirius, Harry? EU NÃO PODIA TENTAR LUTAR PELA MINHA FAMÍLIA TODA, ouviu bem? TODA. - Ela gritava descontroladamente, jogando toda mágoa que sentia em cima de Harry. - E então eu voei. Encontrei Malfoy... - Harry olhou pra Draco como se visse um fantasma. - NÃO ESSE MALFOY. - Gina gritou impaciente. - Malfoy pai, ele e todos os outros comensais, descobri onde se reunião, contei a todos. E fui viver minha vida. Estou feliz aqui, ok? FELIZ. Tenho Cindy, Oma, David, Hector, Jess, Theresa, Brian e principalmente Mia. Talvez... Talvez um dia eu volte. Peça perdão. - Harry a encarou surpreso. Ela riu. - Eu sei que eu estou errada. Tenho todos os meus motivos, mas sei que não justificam. Não sou orgulhosa, Harry. Mas cansei de viver a sombra de todos. Tenho vida. - Só então, quando seu discurso acabou que ela notou estar em pé. Ela caminhou lentamente até o sofá e sentou, não derrotada. Mas exausta. Harry também levantou e foi até a mesa, colocou a caixinha aberta com o anel de ouro com rubi.

- Feliz nova vida. - Ele disse numa voz de velório, embargada, baixa. - Seu presente. - Ele sorriu fracamente e foi chegando perto da porta. Gina olhou pra ele, Draco esteve calado e só observava, algo dentro dele sentiu uma certa dor, angústia quando Gina virou pra Harry que já estava abrindo a porta.

- Harry, - ela chamou e Draco sentiu uma dor no coração, um frio na barriga. Harry virou e a encarou surpreso. - diz a todos que eu os amo. Que eu não me orgulho do que fiz, mas também não me arrependo. Você já deve saber. Eu estou rica, feliz, saudável. - Harry sorriu e foi até ela. Passou uma mão por cima dos ombros dela e outra por debaixo do braço, abraçando-a com força. Draco apertava as mãos cravando as unhas nas palmas das mãos, tentando se controlar. Harry a olhou intensamente, sorriu e finalmente passou pelas portas de madeira do escritório.

Gina voltou até o sofá e sentou como antes. Draco estava sentado na cadeira de couro atrás da mesa. Olhava para a janela mas não observava nada realmente. Gina se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até ele. Ele a puxou e a segurou pela cintura, ela acabou caindo em cima das pernas dele. Ela sentiu o perfume dele no pescoço, estava respirando fundo e expirando quente... Depois roçou de leve seus lábios nos dele, expirou em seu ouvido e o beijou na bochecha.

- Você pode sair se quiser... - Ele falou quando ela chegou mais perto. Mas ela não se mexeu em suas mãos. Sentindo que ela não o rejeitava, a segurou mais firme... Ele passou seus lábios de leve pelos dela. Tudo andava em câmera lenta... Era a primeira vez desde do dia em que Chris havia dado a luz, ele sentia medo de não saber mais beijar. Ou de não sentir nada. Mas era muito visível que a última opção não condizia com a realidade. Ele já estava sentindo muito. Dessa vez ninguém atrapalhou e tudo passou de um beijo de leve.

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

Lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

Lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

Lero-lero

Gina acordou sorrindo, as lembranças do dia anterior não saiam de sua cabeça. Haviam brigado, discutido, trocado olhares e por fim, a noite acabou em frente a porta da suíte dela... Com um beijo e um...

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! - Cindy já não precisava gritar para acordá-la. - Chegou tarde ontem, hein! - Ela sorriu. - Nem vou precisar dividir o Tristan com você, né? - Gina jogou um travesseiro nela.

- Foi uma atração... Estávamos a fim... E rolou. Talvez hoje nem nos falemos. - Gina sorriu de lado. - Ai, estou com fome. Cindyyyy...

- Em quantos minutos. - Cindy perguntou séria.

- Meia-hora. - Gina falou pulando da cama e sorrindo. Vestiu o robbie de seda azul-turquesa. Cindy saiu da suíte e Gina foi tomar banho. Voltou vinte minutos depois com uma toca na cabeça pra não molhar o cabelo e enrolado em uma toalha verde. Abriu o guarda-roupa despreocupada pensando em o que vestir. Lembrou-se que teria uma entrevista logo depois do almoço e começou a escolher o que usar... - Bem, se for a tarde, posso pedir pra fazer em frente a piscina e usar esse chapéu.

- E você pode usar aquele vestido areia ali. - Ela estremeceu ao ouvir a voz dele em sua nuca. Não esperava por ele ali. Muito menos apontando para o vestido que ela tinha amado. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a virou para ele. Ele estava sério, mas Gina sorriu e ele retribuiu. Depois deu um beijo de leve nela. - Bom dia.

- Bom dia! - Ela falou muito animada passando seus braços por trás da nuca dele e dando um beijo profundo, ávido, sedento. - A Mia vem aqui hoje. E eu vou dar uma entrevista a tarde... O que você vai fazer? - Ela perguntava enquanto dava as costas pra ele e pegava o vestido de seda e cetim nas mãos.

- Nada. Posso ficar com ela? - Ele perguntou segurando o cotovelo dela como ele fazia.

- E com Cindy... Que é a atual babá dela. - Gina sorriu e foi para o banheiro.

- Em Cindy eu dou um jeito. Duvido que ela dispense um tempinho com Tristan. - Draco sentou na cama bagunçada esperando Gina sair do banheiro.

- Nada forçado... Sean - ela fez uma careta e ele riu. Ela já estava vestida e estava penteando os cabelos, olhava pra ele sentado na cama, admirando toda sua doçura no simples ato de pentear os cabelos. - Pega o chapéu pra mim por favor? - ela sorriu e ele levantou-se e chegou perto dela.

- Pede de novo. - ele disse ao pé do ouvido dela, roçando os lábios pela face dela. Ela tentava falar mas não conseguia. Segurou a nuca dele e juntou os lábios afoita, desejosa. - Vai com calma... Leigh! - ele disse em meio aos beijos. Gina se soltou dos braços dele e foi calçar a sandália. Deixou a escova na penteadeira, e pôs o chapéu na cabeça. Deu um giro em volta dela mesma:

- Como estou? - ela sorriu e ele chegou perto... Tentou dar um beijo nela mas o chapéu atrapalhava.

- Isso me atrapalha. - ele disse irritado.

- Então não me beije. - Ela virou de costas pra ele indo fechar a porta do guarda-roupa e pegando a bolsa.

- Impossível! - Ele a virou e tirou o chapéu da cabeça dela. A beijou e a abraçou.

- Vai Malfoy... A Cindy deve estar vindo. - ela o empurava pra fora da suíte... Ele deu um beijo rápido nela e saiu. - AI! - Ela suspirou.

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

Lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

Lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

Lero-lero

**-- Agradecimentos por ordem de velhice... ****Hehehe...**

**Xianya**: (cap: 10) OIe... É estou me esforçando por capítulos maiores.. Mas vc tah sofrendo com a demora... Mas acabamos as duas ganhando mais.. É muito mais interessante capítulos maiores.. E realmente O Jess e a Cindy vão aprontar bastante.. Agora o papel dele com a Gininha não vai ser tão legal... E tb não vai ser porque ele quer... Vai ser um ENORMEEEE mal entendido.. Sinto muito pela Gina.. Mas a fic é DRAMA e romance... =) E MUITO obrigada a você pelos comentários sempre tão legais!! =D Ah, agora a Mia vai ficar com a Gina... =D

(cap: 11) A Gina merece tudo que está acontecendo com ela... E nada mais justo do que ela agradecer ao Sr. Rocco, ou David, dessa forma... Ele foi muito especial sem nem mesmo saber...

(cap: 12) Mas pudera né? A garota é igualzinha o Draco... Sem contar que ela realmente é... MAs... finge q não sabe.. E a Gina não vai ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha não... ela vai descobrir a verdade... E nem o próprio Draco vai saber... Ele vai se apegar a ela por livre e espontânea vontade... Legal né??? (finge que eu não te contei o futuro da fic..) Bye... kisses

**Dark Angel Malfoy**: (cap. 10) Tah gostando mais da Oma agora?? A hora da Gininha sofrer não é agora... É só depois que o filme acabar... portanto... Não sofra por antecipação... E MUITO MUITO obrigada mesmo por descordar de mim... Eu ainda estou muito insegura... XD

(cap. 11) Bem... A Mia não estava no cap e você gostou... que bom... Mas ela esteve no 12 e ainda... nossa tv toda aquela parte do "papy" e Ai.. Eu estou ficando apaixonada por essa mocinha... =) .... E bem, não sei se vc jah leu o cap 12 pq vc não comentou mas eu supero =) Kisses...

**Fernanda G.**: Obrigada pelos elogios e principalmente pelo, vc escreve bem.. eu preciso ouvir isso pq eu jah disse q estou super insegura... Beijos e obrigada...

**Rute Riddle**: Está ai jah o Baile... o que você achou??? Muito obrigada pela review e continue comentando... please =D

**Dea Snape**: (cap. 10 11 12) OIe... Eu também gosto muito do Sr. Rocco... E ele merece mesmo o que a Gina está fazendo por ele... E quanto a Oma é classe... Ela só é esnobe com o Hector... Mas quem não seria?? xD ... Adivinha quem é o Homem que vai chegar??? Nhaii... obrigada pelos coments... Kisses

**Melany**: Nopz... eles não sabem de nada... e vc vai descobrir... Eles disseram a verdade mesmo... Hotel e empresa não são lugares pra bebês... =D Hehehe... o Lero-lero era de um livro do Sidney Sheldon... "O outro lado da meia-noite" ... O cara contava um pouco sobre um mulher e depois passava pra uma outra... NO final eles até tinham um pouco a ver... Acho que depois que eu acabar "POr um sentido na vida" (minha nova fic... Mas só vou publicar quando eu acabar "Uma linda mulher" se não não rola... Eu vou escrever uma fic assim... TRansformar a Catherine em Gina... E no caso o Malfoy não será tão legal assim não... Mas eu não preciso fazer um cópia fiel ao livro, certo?? ;) Pq se não o Malfoy seria fuzilado... Junto talvez com a Parkinson?? Mas ela não tem cara de Noelle... A Noelle é quase um prostituta... Mas ela não é... Talvez a Fleur fizesse uma boa Noelle... Mas vc acha q a Fleur seria capaz de ficar grávida 8 meses e depois enfiar um cabide pelo canal vaginal até o útero e matar o bebê? Isso tudo pq o Malfoy prometeu a ela mundos e fundos, e a abandonou grávida na Grécia? POr falar em Grécia, podia ser na época das Olimpíadas!! Nhai.. poderia até enfiar o Michael Phelps e o Pieter van den Hoogenband na fic... Nhai... Ok, viajei... Mas vc supera... E antes de tudo isso... Ainda tem o "Por um sentido na vida" Acredite... não é nada simples a história... As minhas nunca são.. =) Beijos e obrigada pelas Reviews!!

**Milinha**: No problems... Ela é sim... e não foi burrada nenhuma... Acho q todos jah sabem... =D e Eu te perdôo, mas v se manda reviews daqui pra frente... ok?? ;)

**EllenPotter**: Valeu... =) Muito obrigada... e To atualizando como posso... =) Mas estou dando tudo de mim... Tah talvez ainda tenho muito pra dar... mas estou melhorando... eu acho ;) kisses

**Morgana Black **- Nossa... Muito obrigada... Beijos...

**Angelina Michelle**: Minha mais nova amiga... =) Vc só vai ficar mais um pouquinho curiosa!! =) Hehehe... Obrigada... beijos...

**Anaisa**: OIe querida... Sua fic está super legal hein... Já disse isso a você.. Muito obrigada pela review e continue conferindo e comentando =).

**Biba Akizuki**: Nossa... eu poderia ficar aki falando.. falando... falando... Mas as outras pessoas podiam achar q eu só ligo pra vc e vc sabe que não é bem assim... É q eu sou sua fã... e é inevitável... Mas... Simples e rápido... Obrigada pelas reviews.. pelos emails... pelas ajudas (pelos adiantamentos ;) ) e por todo o resto... vc me ajudou muito com akele guia... com os coments.. e todo o resto... e Muito obrigada... Te adoro amiga.. Beijos...

----A todas as outras pessoas... Muito muito obrigada por lerem e por tudo... pelos comentários q sempre me deixam super feliz e pulando na cadeira... Adoro todos vcs... Beijos... Chi

P.S.: Música _Menino Bonito_… Da Rita Lee, interpretada por Penélope. Muito fofa!! xD


	14. Entrevistas e Fama

Capítulo 14 – Entrevistas e Fama

- Boa tarde, quem vos fala é Beverly Ghupres, e hoje estou entrevistando a estrela do re-make de Uma linda mulher, Paris Leigh! - Beverly, uma mulher de 40 anos loira e muito fina, virou-se pra Gina e sorriu. - Boa tarde, Leigh! Está pronta? - Gina que realmente usava o chapéu e o vestido areia, com seus cachos de cabelos vermelhos escorridos pelos ombros sorriu nervosa.

- Estou um pouco nervosa, mas você pode começar. - Seu sorriso era fraco e suas mãos sobre os joelhos estalavam cada articulação dos dedos.

- A Srta. já teve alguma outra experiência na tevê? - Beverly perguntou sem maldade e sorrindo muito.

- Não, na verdade me escolheram por causa do meu cabelo. - Ela sorriu envergonhada e começando a ficar vermelha. - Mas darei tudo de mim para que ninguém perceba isso e pensem que eu fiz os melhores cursos de teatro do mundo. - Ela começou a ficar mais segura. E Beverly sorriu desconjuntada.

- A Srta. é francesa, correto?

- Nasci na França, mas meus pais são ingleses e eu passava todos os feriados aqui em Londres. - Ela sorriu segura, aquilo já não era uma mentira para ela, seus pais, casa, escola, estava tudo idealizado em sua mente.

- Mas a Srta. estudou na França. - Beverly insistiu.

- Meus pais achavam que seria uma educação mais refinada.

- Mas você trabalhou como camareira desse hotel. Como seus pais eram financeiramente? - Gina ficou séria. Aquilo ela não tinha idealizado. Ela depois de um tempo em silêncio sorriu irônica e respondeu:

- Meus pais tinham dinheiro suficiente para me criar cheia de mimos e estudar fora do país, mas infelizmente, quando eles decidiram voltar a França morreram carbonizados dentro de casa. Eu estava fora e poucas coisas foram salvas. Eu decidi vir para a Inglaterra, já que aqui eu conhecia algo a mais que os muros da minha escola na França e comecei de baixo, vindo de um transtorno psicológico e dei a volta por cima. - Ela sorriu triunfante.

- Nossa, a Srta. tem um passado triste. - Beverly comentou.

- Não me faço de coitada, levantei a cabeça e aprendi a viver. - Ela começou a ficar muito segura e a irritar Beverly. Beverly era conhecida por fazer todos os seus entrevistados se sentirem burros e fracos perto dela, mas essa garota novata não era atingida pelas perguntas da vida particular dela. E respondia a todas.

- Soube que foi babá? - Ela tinha que enrolar até chegar em algo que pudesse enganar Gina.

- Ah, sim! - Gina sorriu bobamente como só Mia era capaz de fazer. - Mia Atwood. Vai fazer um ano daqui a um mês. - Seu sorriso era contagiante e as pessoas que estavam gravando a entrevista estavam simpatizando com Gina.

- E como é separar-se de um bebê que já está a 3 meses com você? - Beverly começou a instigar.

- Não me separarei dela. - Gina ganhou aquela batalha entrelinhas novamente. - Mia ficará sob responsabilidade da minha amiga Cindy, que muito contribuiu para minha volta por cima. Tanto Cindy quanto David Rocco. Que quando eu tinha pouco dinheiro permitiu que eu não pagasse a conta em seu bar. Seu sorriso me deu forças. E Cindy fazia tudo por mim, eu trabalhava de segunda a sexta 24h por dia. Sábado e domingo eu só dormia. E ela muito me ajudou nesses 3 meses. É muito difícil encontrar pessoas assim hoje em dia. Por isso dou muito valor aos dois. E não tenho dúvida que Hector e Oma farão parte desse meu rol. - Ela sorriu e Beverly começou a perder a paciência.

- Poderíamos chamar o Sr. Bloom?

Lero--lero--

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

Lero--lero--

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

- Paris! Paris!

- Corta!

- Paris! - Cindy corria com um jornal nas mãos. Sorrindo muito. - Saiu nos jornais. - Ela sorria bobamente, uma foto de Gina ao lado de Draco estampava uma matéria onde se lia: "Menina ou mulher?" - Quer que eu leia? - Cindy sorria ansiosa, agora todos que estavam envolvidos na cena em que Vivian abordava Edward no carro, já estava em volta de Cindy para saber o que tinha sido escrito sobre a entrevista com Beverly. Gina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Menina ou Mulher? - Cindy começou e todos ficaram em silêncio. - Paris Leigh, 18 anos, ia de criança a adulta experiente na entrevista com Beverly Ghupres, seu feito inédito deixou Beverly muito surpresa e até um pouco irritada, Leigh comandou a entrevista e não o contrário, já no meio da entrevista quando Beverly estava quase derrota, chamou o Sr. Sean Bloom, companheiro de cena de Leigh, mas de nada adiantou, Bloom é um homem seguro que não caiu em nenhuma das tentativas de Beverly de deixá-los constrangidos ou que eles falhassem, talvez, Leigh seja uma nova modelo para as jovens, assim como Bloom. Duas pessoas inteligentes e cultas que já passaram por algumas dificuldades. É conhecido que Bloom teve sua filha seqüestrada quando havia 1 mês de idade e hoje, 10 meses depois nenhum resgate foi pedido em troca. Leigh contou da tragédia ocorrida com sua família há algum tempo atrás, mas parece que Beverly não conhecia essa história de Bloom, um homem fechado e sério. Mesmo não tendo nenhuma experiência com teatro, Leigh mostrou-se segura e nenhum pouco intimidada quando a pergunta direcionou-se a esse aspecto. "A Srta. já teve alguma outra experiência na tevê?" - Beverly perguntou no início da entrevista. "Não, na verdade me escolheram por causa do meu cabelo." Leigh foi sincera na resposta. Depois de um tempo acrescentou mostrando segurança: "Mas darei tudo de mim para que ninguém perceba isso e pensem que eu fiz os melhores cursos de teatro do mundo." Esperamos uma nova estrela por ai e, o que é melhor, com cérebro. Sean Bloom não fica atrás, muito inteligente e seguro. - Cindy terminou de ler a nota e todos aplaudiram Gina. Ela sorria como boba. Já Draco estava sentado sob um guarda-sol um pouco indignado. Ele não havia contado nada sobre sua filha. Só quem poderia ter dito algo era Virginia. A mesma virou-se pra ele sorrindo e perguntou:

- E então Sean? O que achou? - ela estava radiante e nem a cara séria dele tirava o sorriso de sua face.

- Temos que conversar. - Ele levantou sério e a puxou para dentro do hotel. Voltando ao velho e conhecido escritório. Depois do dia da entrevista eles não se encontraram mais. O resto da semana havia sido cheia de compromissos para os dois. Só na manhã dessa segunda eles haviam conversado, mas sobre as gravações que começariam em poucas horas. Já haviam gravado algumas cenas... Mas não haviam conversado, como Draco a puxou assim sem mais nem menos, ela pensou que ele estivesse com saudades. Portanto, quando ele fechou a porta do escritório ela pensou que fosse para eles matarem a saudade. Mas ele a rejeitou. - Você contou a eles sobre a Amélia? - Seus olhos eram frios.

- Não. - Ela respondeu indignada.

- Então como eles sabiam? - Ele estava muito irritado.

- Não sei. Eu não sabia nem que eles sabiam que eu era francesa... - Ela justificou.

- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra Weasley? - Ele começou a falar mais alto.

- Não sei Malfoy. Não sei. Mas eu não disse nada. NADA. - ela se descontrolou. Ele havia frustrado suas expectativas. E frustração era um sentimento com o qual Gina não sabia lidar. - Com licença que minha menina deve estar acordando. - Ela disse séria e se aproximou da porta.

- Não. - ele segurou o braço dela com força. - Por que você contou a eles? - Ele agora apertava os dois braços dela com força.

- Eu não falei nada. - Ela disse entredentes, sentindo muita dor onde ele pressionava. - Agora me larga que você está me machucando. - Ele pouco ouviu o que ela disse e pressionou mais forte. A puxou e deu um beijo pouco delicado, muito bruto pra dizer a verdade. - Você está me machucando. - Ela disse com raiva depois do beijo quase forçado.

- Pra você sentir o que estou sentindo. Também doeu quando todos souberam da minha vida particular, quando todos viram minha ferida. AMÉLIA É MINHA FERIDA. AQUILO QUE EU MAIS AMEI E PERDI. - Draco gritou. - Você deveria ter ficado de boca calada Weasley... DE BOCA CALADA. - Draco gritou novamente ainda pressionando suas mãos com muita força em volta do braço dela.

- EU NÃO FALEI NADA. - Lágrimas de dor começaram a escorrer pela sua face e Draco afrouxou um pouco as mãos. Ela soltou-se dele. Seus braços estavam começando a ficar roxos. - Você me machucou. - Ela falou chorando. - E eu não fiz nada. - Ela virou e saiu do escritório, subiu as escadas do saguão e entrou no elevador.

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

Mia dormia calma no berço posto especialmente pra ela em sua suíte. Oma também dormia em uma cadeira de balanço ao lado do berço. Gina decidiu tomar um banho e curar aquelas marcas em seus braços. Uma raiva tomou conta dela. Como Draco havia feito aquilo a ela? E sem razão. A água quente escoria por seus cabelos até seus pés. Já tinham gravado todas as cenas externas, até a com Jess em um clube de cavalos. A partir do dia seguinte tudo seria gravado na suíte de Oma, que ficava no mesmo andar só que do outro lado do prédio. Oma ficaria instalada ali mesmo com ela e com Cindy. Mas Gina decidiu deixar o dia seguinte para o dia seguinte. Quando ela voltou ao quarto, enrolada na toalha, Oma estava dando mamadeira para Mia que brincava em cima da cama. Gina vestiu um conjunto de saia e terno, muito social e elegante. Uma sandália preta e foi brincar com Mia que já estava sorrindo pra ela.

- Oma, tudo preparado para a festa de amanhã? - Gina se referia à festa de Cindy. Uma semana parecia ter se tornado um mês, mas o aniversário de Cindy ainda não tinha passado.

- Tudo Paris. Você finge esquecer de tudo enquanto ela passeia com Mia por Londres. Ela vai chegar cansada. Tomar banho e descer e tudo estará pronto.

- Ok! - Gina sorriu. - Vou ali do lado. - Ela sorriu. - Tenho que falar sério com ele.

- Ok! - Oma repetiu a frase de Gina e piscou pra ela. - O tempo que precisar. Esse anjinho não dá trabalho. Gina sorriu de volta, deu um beijo em Mia e saiu.

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

lero-lero

Apertou a campanhia da suíte dele, Hendric a atendeu muito animado. Disse que ela poderia entrar e saiu. Draco não sabia da presença dela ali e saiu do banheiro só enrolado em uma toalha. Ele a fitou sério da porta do banheiro, ela estava elegantemente sentado em um sofá no quarto. Eles ficaram em silêncio sem se movimentarem. Ela se irritou e falou:

- Vim aqui pra você me pedir desculpas. - Ela estava séria.

Lero-lero

**By autora para recadinhos...**

Lero-lero

**Tipo...** Capítulo curto e demorei muito pra postar, mas acho que seria bem legal esse cap terminar aqui! Eu vou então pra alegrar vcs... Colocar o cap 15 no ar tb! Rapidim!! P É q essa frase é estilo Flora de terminar cap.. e eu realmente não sei como cont daqui... E tipo... perdão... POis esse cap tah pronto a umas duas semanas e eu não postei... Então... pra me desculpar tb...

**Pedacinho do Próximo cap...**

_- Sabe? - Ele falou depois de um tempo pensando. - Eu nunca tinha imaginado uma história assim. Existem muitas dessas, mas não de uma filha de imigrantes que desconhece toda a sua cultura de bagagem. - ele sorriu. - Mas garota, esse é seu primeiro filme e você já está escrevendo sinopse? - Gina sorriu sem graça._

_- Quero fazer laboratório. Conhecer uma outra cultura. - Gina sorriu esperta - E sem pagar por isso. - Ela gargalhou e Chris ficou sério. - Tá, quero aproveitar minha vida antes de virar famosa. _

_- Na China? _

_- Bem, é um país comunista..._

E tem mais coisa por ae.. O negócio é o seguinte... Por que ela quer ir para a China???? ;) E tenham certeza... Tem a ver com esse... ahm.. pedidos de desculpa!! Até breve... Kisses Chi

**Um super-hiper-ultra-mega Thanks** para: Dark Angel Malfoy (sim pirilim! D), Kika Felton-87, Xianya, Morgana Black (eu não gosto tanto do Harry quanto vc D P), Anaisa, Thiago Dumbledore (eu ia enrolar bastante, mas quem se enrolou fui eu... Com a escola, portanto mais uns cinco capítulos gordinhos (aproximadamente...) e eu talvez acabe com ela... e depois escreva só uma song bonitinha de cont... Ok? D), Vivian Malfoy, P Wk (amei seu nick!!), melany. É isso ae Gente... Muito muito muito obrigada... Conto com um coments de vcs agora hein D **Kisses**


	15. Uma fuga para a vida Parte I Descobrin...

Capítulo 15: Uma fuga para a vida - Parte I - Descobrindo a verdade  
  
- Eu? Pedir desculpas a você? - Draco esnobava sem olhar pra ela e escolhendo uma roupa no armário. - Ok, Weasley. Já percebi que você não contaria nada. Mas um Malfoy nunca se arrepende do que faz o diz, mesmo que, eu assumo, estivesse errado.  
  
- Ok, Malfoy. - Gina usou o mesmo tom dele, aproximando-se com cuidado. - Mas, você estava errado...  
  
- E...? Por isso devo desculpas a você? Ha! - Ele forçou uma risada.  
  
- Ok, Malfoy, você assumir que estava errado já é o suficiente... - Gina perdeu a paciência, já estava atrás dele e pôs uma mão em seu braço. - Agora se vire e me beije de verdade. - Ela falou sedutoramente ao pé do ouvido dele. Ele largou o cabide que segurava e a segurou firme pela cintura, pôs seu lábios sobre os dela sem muita delicadeza mas estranhamente começou um beijo calmo, como se ele estivesse registrando cada movimento. Pôs sua língua dentro da boca dela com cuidado, quase como se pedisse permissão. Ela permitiu ser levada pelos gestos suáveis dele. Gestos sedutores.  
  
Sem perceber eles se deitaram na cama. Os beijos tornaram-se menos suáveis, mais sedutores, mais sensuais. Ainda sem perceberem nada, um impregnado no perfume, nos beijos, nos toques do outro não perceberam que já estavam quase nus, nem que um ato daquele podia ter conseqüências e era extremamente precipitado. Aquela era segunda, terceira vez que estavam juntos. Mas eles não perceberam nada. Eles estavam pagando o preço da solidão.  
  
- Sean? - Gina perguntou confusa quando acordou. - Malfoy...? - Ela se mexeu e notou onde estava, uma expressão de horror formou-se em seu rosto. - DRACO! - Ela gritou desesperada ao notar suas roupas no chão, junto à toalha dele. Olhou para o lado e viu Draco dormindo suavemente ao lado dela, seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados pelo banho. Ela delicadamente o beijou no pescoço com esperanças de que ele acordasse. Mas de que adiantaria? Eles já haviam cometido o erro. Agora Gina queria apagar aquilo, do qual ela nem tinha tanta consciência assim, da sua mente. Eles eram colegas de trabalho. E... - Minha primeira vez. - Uma lágrima começou a rolar de em olho dela, ela não sabia o que aquela lágrima significava, mas ela queria sair dali. Levantou-se e notou-se nua. Pegou suas roupas no chão e foi até o banheiro. Tomou outro banho sem se importar que aquela não era a "sua suíte". Pegou uma toalha limpa no banheiro e notou algumas "marcas de amor" no seu corpo. Sem estar com a sua varinha, que ficava muito bem escondida no banheiro da suíte ao lado, teve que permitir que aquelas marcas ficassem lá para lembrá-la, de algo que ela não lembrava, do que ela havia feito. Vestiu-se pensando no quão errado aquilo havia sido. Sua virgindade foi quase que doada para um homem amargurado e que ela não amava, até porque dispensar se casar com o cara perfeito e dar uns beijos em Draco não significava que Gina o amava. Ele era atraente, inteligente, lindo, sensual e outras coisas mais, mas não era um homem que Gina permitiria a ela, amar. Ele não era para ser amado, mas desejado, usado.  
  
Saindo da suíte em meio a uns chamados dele, Gina respirou fundo e entrou em sua suíte mais calma. Oma estava novamente em sua cadeira de balanço ao lado do berço, agora vazio.  
  
- Mia. - ela lembrou da menina. Ela já tinha quase certeza que ela fosse a filha perdida de Draco. A única coisa que não encaixava era à parte dos Atwood. O que Mia, melhor, como Mia foi parar nos braços dela. Claro, havia uma margem de erro muito grande pra toda essa suspeita. Mas não havia nenhuma foto de Theresa grávida, nem do nascimento de Mia, e nenhuma foto de Mia antes dos um mês e meio de idade, a idade em que Malfoy disse que seu primo a tinha pegado. E também tinha o fato de Mia ser loira, olhos azuis e tanto Theresa quanto Brian eram morenos de olhos castanhos. Tudo bem que isso não significa nada. Mas seria muito mais comum, caso ela realmente fosse filha deles, que ela fosse morena, ou pelo menos tivesse os olhos escuros. Gina decidiu pensar nisso no dia seguinte. Acordou Oma e mandou que ela dormisse na cama, foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e quando entrou no quarto, e viu Cindy dormindo na cama, lembrou-se do motivo por ter ido falar com Malfoy. Não teria jeito, teria que voltar lá. Muito a contra-gosto, com dor na barriga de medo e tremendo muito ela tocou a campanhia.  
  
- Boa noite, Srta. Leigh. - Hendric estava de volta. - Entre por favor. - Ele deu espaço para que ela entrasse e saiu. Draco estava sentado na sala, assistindo a tevê em um volume um tanto quanto alto e não ouviu nem notou a presença dela.  
  
- Depois de fazer amor com uma mulher você vai assistir televisão? - Ela perguntou sem saber o que dizer. Ele se assustou, abaixou o volume da televisão e só depois de um tempo respondeu sem virar pra ela:  
  
- Não, na verdade essa é a primeira vez que faço isso. - ele ponderou e depois acabou por perguntar - E você? Depois de fazer amor com um homem acorda e sai sem dizer nada? - Ela sorriu sem graça e respondeu:  
  
- Não, na verdade é a primeira vez que faço isso. - Ele virou-se e a fitou. Depois sorriu.  
  
- Por que você voltou? - foi uma pergunta normal.  
  
- Precisava falar com você. - ela disse séria entrando na sala e sentando em um sofá ao lado do que ela estava sentada. Ele fez menção de falar alguma coisa mas ela o cortou. - Não, é sobre o aniversário de Cindy amanhã. Vamos fazer uma festa surpresa pra ela. Peço que você compareça, vai ser no salão de festas do hotel. Ela vai estar de folga amanhã, na verdade ela já nem está mais trabalhando, só com Mia, e nós vamos "começar a filmar na suíte"... - ela sorriu a dizer isso. - Ela vai pensar que vamos estar trabalhando, você eu não sei o que vai fazer, mas eu vou estar preparando a festa. Ela vai ficar passeando com Mia amanhã, vendo algumas coisa pro aniversário dela, já pedi a Theresa que desse essa ordem a ela. Ah, o aniversário de Mia também será aqui. Faltam duas semanas. Nossa, um aninho. Ela já está tão esperta, está quase andando sem dar a mão. Tudo isso em uma semana. Depois que... Você aconteceu. - Gina sorriu sonhadora, seus olhos não fitavam nada. - Quem diria, Malfoy? Uma Weasley... - Gina não sabia o que falar, como falar...  
  
- Foi sua primeira vez? - Ele perguntou depois de um tempo e uma lágrima solitária correu, novamente naquele dia, pela face de Gina. Ela só confirmou com a cabeça. Ele levantou do sofá e a puxou delicadamente para que ela sentasse com ele no sofá onde ele estava. Ele encostou as costas no braço da poltrona e fez com que ela deitasse a cabeça no seu peito. Ficou alisando o cabelo dela, ainda úmidos. Com a outra mão fazia carrinho no braço esquerdo dela. Sem dizer nada, mas deixando-a muito segura. Assim eles acabaram por adormecer.  
  
- Senhor Bloom. - Hendric chamava suavemente. - Já é dia. - Ele disse quando Draco abriu os olhos.  
  
- Obrigado. - Ele balbuciou e Hendric saiu.  
  
Draco olhou Gina que estava abraçada a ele, com a cabeça ainda em seu peito, o cabelo bagunçado pela mão dele próprio, e as pernas entrelaçadas as suas próprias, que estavam um pouco dormentes. Ele suavemente começou a beijá-la na testa, fazendo carrinho na sua bochecha. Ela acabou por despertar sorrindo.  
  
- Virgínia... Você tem que ir. Vão descobrir. - Draco parecia aflito.  
  
- Eu não me importo. - Gina respondeu malcriada.  
  
- Tudo bem. Mas tem Cindy. Tem que mandá-la ir embora, passear. Você tem que tomar banho, se arrumar, organizar a festa. - Draco listava as coisas, sem jeito.  
  
- Muito obrigada agenda ambulante. - Ela riu e o beijou. Ele a segurou e aprofundou o beijo. - Tenho que ir... E escove esses dentes. - Ela riu e ele retrucou.  
  
- Você também. - e a beijou de novo.  
  
lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lerolero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero- Draco e Gina -lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-  
lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero  
  
- Cindy! - Gina gritou assim que entrou na suíte. - Vai buscar a Mia. Theresa quer que você faça umas coisas... - Gina baixou a voz quando Cindy apareceu no hall. - Bom dia.  
  
- Bom dia. - Cindy pareceu decepcionada e Gina sentiu ansia de rir mas não o fez. - É, Oma já havia me dito, depois Theresa ligou e agora você. Isso tudo é ansiedade pelo aniversário de Mia? - Cindy perguntou meio triste.  
  
- Um ano só se faz uma vez. - Gina falou sorrindo muito. Cindy fechou a cara e resmungou:  
  
- Vinte e um também. - Gina segurou o riso e fingiu não ouvir.  
  
- O que? - Ela ainda falava alto.  
  
- Nada. E não precisa gritar. - Cindy falou mal-humorada.  
  
- Que foi? Você está estranha.  
  
- Eu? - Ela levou aquilo como um insulto imperdoável. - Eu que não dormi aqui? Eu que esqueceu... - Mas ela parou de falar.  
  
- Você não faz idéia de onde eu estava? - Gina sorriu marota.  
  
- Depois você vai me contar isso direito. - Cindy ainda estava emburrada. - Agora eu tenho que ir.  
  
- Ok. - Gina disse ainda rindo por dentro. - Bom dia!  
  
- Bom dia. - Ela resmungou de novo e saiu.  
  
lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lerolero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero- Draco e Gina -lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-  
lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero-lero  
  
- Ela está vindo! Silêncio. - Gina do escuro dava as instruções esperando por Cindy que vinha para o salão pensando que iria jantar, Mia estava ao lado dela andando e falando algumas palavras desconexas.  
  
- Surpresa! - Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo em que ela entrou no salão, as luzes foram acesas e fizeram fila para cumprimentá-la. Estavam todos lá... Paris, Oma, Hector, David, Jess, Theresa, Brian, Hendric, Christopher, Harold, Francielle, e todos os outros homens envolvidos no filme e claro Sean, sentado em um canto sem prestar atenção em nada especificamente. Gina era a primeira da fila para cumprimentá-la.  
  
- Eu quase ri hoje de manhã quando você ficou superirritada achando que eu não lembrava do seu aniversário... Mas fazia parte. Como eu estragaria a surpresa que eu mesma organizei? - Gina tentava desculpar-se. - Parabéns. Feliz aniversário. Felicidades. Muito obrigada por existir e alegrar minha vida. Por ser minha amiga. Por estar sempre apta a me ouvir, a falar... Por tudo. - Gina a abraçou, seus olhos estavam marejados e sua boca seca, Cindy também não conseguia falar, mas soltou a mão de Mia, que sentou no chão e começou a engatinhar na direção de Sean, e a abraçou forte, muito forte. Elas se beijaram respeitosamente com um beijo na testa e se separaram. - Está linda hein! - Gina comentou olhando a saia bege de tecido fino e vários cortes e bicos de Cindy e a blusa marrom de manga 3/4 de linha fina e pedras brancas como opalas adornando o decote em V. Uma simples sandália marrom de tiras finas e salto baixo nos pés. Os cabelos pretos e lisos, soltos com nada em especial. Ela sorriu envergonhada.  
  
- Obrigada, mas com certeza, você está mais bela. - Gina corou mas não discordou, não porque discordasse, o que fazia - mas sem razão - mas porque Oma a interrompeu dizendo que só porque ela havia organizado a festa, não detinha direitos sobre a aniversariante, e a empurrou de leve para o lado e começou a cumprimentar Cindy. Gina claro estava magnífica, usava um vestido sem alças, preto e branco. Listrado até a cintura e quadriculado da cintura pra baixo até o joelho. A sandália de tiras de couro de jacaré mudava um pouco o visual deixando mais sofisticado e de uma maneira estranha, casual. A saia tinha um pouco de volume, e dava um quê de infantil no visual. Os cabelos estavam soltos, e com cachos largos nas pontas. No pulso uma pulseira de rubi era o único acessório usado por ela.  
  
Gina não falava com Draco desde o início do dia. E Mia que agora ocupava o colo dele era uma boa desculpa para ela se aproximar dele. Mia estava vestindo um vestido branco com linhas horizontais rosa claro. Um sapato rosa e meias brancas bordadas. Ela se aproximou de forma lenta mas ela sentia dor no estômago de ansiedade, ela simplesmente não sabia como agir.  
  
- Já roubou meu bebê? - Ela acabou perguntando tentando iniciar um diálogo, sua voz era firme mas suas pernas tremiam muito, ela sorriu fracamente. Ela se abaixou na altura de Mia, que continuava no colo de Draco, brincando com as mãos fortes dele. - Hei meu bebê! Já vai fazer um aninho e já está andando e falando. Me abandonou né? Me trocou por esse cara bonitão... - Gina vacilou, percebeu o que tinha dito e ouviu uma leve risada de Malfoy, ela não teve coragem de olhar pra ele e continuou muito vermelha - ... E pela Cindy. É assim?  
  
- Palis! - Mia disse simplesmente e se jogou pro colo dela. Sorria muito, gargalha e batia palminhas. Gina começou a rir e brincar com ela. Ela finalmente tomou coragem e olhou pra ele. Draco observava-as profundamente. Ele levantou da cadeira, chegou perto dela e disse baixo no ouvido dela:  
  
- Daríamos uma bela família.  
  
Gina o observou indo até Cindy e abraça-la meio receoso. Ela já tinha quase certeza absoluta. Ela só não entendia a parte dos Atwood na história, o aniversário de Cindy não era lugar para tratar desse assunto. Mas ela não estava mais suportando ficar com aquela dúvida na cabeça. Andou até a mesa das bebidas e se serviu com um pouco de água de coco. Mia ainda em seu colo brincava com as mechas vermelhas do cabelo solto dela. Resolveu ir pra parte da piscina contemplar o céu azul manchado por vários tons de azul e abóbora, fruto da última ponta do sol, que esperava Cindy aparecer para abençoa-la de forma esplêndida naquele dia de felicidade para todos.  
  
Quando o sol finalmente se pôs e Mia começou a reclamar, Gina se pôs a observar o ambiente, em volta da piscina as pessoas dançavam animadamente as músicas escolhidas pelo DJ, não tinha muita gente, mas o povo fazia uma festa. Cindy já se encontrava lá dançando com Jess, agora oficialmente namorado dela. Mas Draco não estava lá... Ela sentiu alguém se aproximando dela pelas costas mas antes que conseguisse se virar ele a abraçou.  
  
- Você está linda demais. - Ela não conseguiu reprimir o riso. Ela pôs Mia, que ainda reclamava no chão de grama sintética fazia o jardim de separação do quintal para a parte da piscina do hotel e virou-se pra ele.  
  
- Você está maluco? - Ela perguntou surpresa.  
  
- Não, é que eu sou um bonitão... - Ele gargalhou e ela começou a se sentir incomodada e sem jeito. - Brincadeiras a parte... Pegue a Mia, vamos sair daqui... Nós três. - Draco falou sério.  
  
- Pra onde? Fazer o que? É aniversário da minha melhor amiga... - Gina protestou, Draco fingiu não ouvir, pegou minha no colo e começou a entrar no hotel.  
  
Gina ainda resmungava alguma coisa andando atrás dele, mas ele não ouvia. Ela acabou correndo até ele que já tinha subido as escadas do saguão e já estava no corredor que de certa forma começou tudo... Onde ele conheceu Mia. Ele entrou no banheiro que normalmente estava vazio. Assim que ela entrou ele trancou a porta. Ele colocou Mia no sofá e virou-se pra ela que se encontrava encostada na pia, da mesma forma que ela fez da outra vez. Ele caminhou lentamente até ela. A pegou pela cintura e apertou seu corpo contra o dela. Ela lentamente levantou a cabeça e ele inclinou a sua na direção dela até que seus lábios se encontrassem, de forma calma e gentil. Nenhuma palavra foi proferida. Depois desse gesto tenro ele a desgrudou da pia e tomou o lugar dela, abraçando-a por trás, com seu queixo apoiado no ombro dela.  
  
- Tem coisa mais linda do que isso? - Ele disse simplesmente, olhando pra Mia no sofá que tentava arrancar um botão da almofada que estava no sofá. - Poderíamos formar uma família. - Gina não suportou mais guardar sua desconfiança. Gentilmente tirou a mão dele da própria barriga e caminhou até Mia. Draco a seguiu e sentou ao lado dela.  
  
- Draco, olha isso! - Gina pôs Mia em pé sobre suas pernas. - Olha o cabelo dela... Os olhos, ela vai fazer um ano no final desse mês. A cor da pele. - Gina explicava tudo, não queria contar... queria que ele tirasse suas conclusões. - Eu só não vejo seu sorriso. Você é muito mais frio.  
  
- Chris tinha esse sorriso. Essa esperteza. Essa simpatia. - Draco falou com um olhar sonhador, como se lembrasse sentindo todas as sensações.  
  
- Draco, - Gina chamou depois - você entende o que eu estou dizendo?  
  
- Mas e os Atwood? - Draco chegou onde Gina queria chegar, ele parecia até muito calmo. Mas olhou pra Mia como nunca tinha olhado antes. Ele já sentia um carinho muito grande por ela. Mas esse olhar era especial. Ele rapidamente olhou pra Gina. - Essa é a primeira vez. Mas não quero me encher de esperanças. Esse já não sou eu. Uma filha, uma Weasley, um trouxa.  
  
- Esse é você... - Gina sorriu. Mas Draco parecia perturbado, confuso, sem chão. Aquilo, tudo o que ele está vivendo não era o que ele conhecia de si próprio. - Você quer conversar com eles? Quer que eu converse... ou nós dois?  
  
- Virginia, - ele parecia muito perturbado, mas seguro do que falaria - ela não é a única criança loira de olhos azuis do mundo... Não temos provas. Não temos nada concreto. Além do que eu sinto... - ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu - ... Além daquela... Sabe? Vou te contar uma coisa... Eu já falei que eu não ia ficar com elas, porque a Chris tinha certeza que seria uma menina. Essa mesma certeza que eu sinto agora...  
  
- Que a Mia é a filha de vocês... - Gina falou em um fio de voz, mas Draco não queria ter esperanças.  
  
- ...Sabe quando tudo mudou? Eu cheguei pra ver a Chris, ela começou a falar do meu nome - ela achava que eu me chamava Sean e disse que não gostava de Draco - então ela começou com a história... Por falar em nomes... e eu disse: Christina. Eu sabia, ela sabia... era uma menina, mas mesmo assim... - Draco ganhou uma expressão sonhadora novamente - E ser for... Lúcio, eu respondi sem esperar que ela terminasse. Ela protestou, e seria Lúcio Heinz. E eu gostei...  
  
- E você quis ser pai... - Gina completou.  
  
- Depois disso eu passei 3 semanas, angustiado. Criando esse império que detenho hoje. Eu servia a Deus e ao Diabo. Eu amava e odiava minha filha. Minha quase "mulher". - Draco estava visivelmente emocionado. E quando eu voltei... eu só servi a Deus...  
  
- E o Diabo quis estragar isso... - tudo estava muito óbvio.  
  
- Sabe? Eu acho que já posso perdoar Ryen. Ele estava servindo ao "Diabo" comigo na mansão dele... - O ar sonhador de Draco se dissipou - Virgínia! - ele gritou de repente. - Chame Theresa, para o nosso escritório. - Draco pegou Mia no colo e levou a levou com ele. Gina não sabia o que fazer direito e resolveu chamar mesmo Theresa.  
  
Gina estranhou o comportamento de Theresa, quando Gina chegou perto dela, ela só perguntou onde ele estava e seguiu Gina calmamente até o escritório.  
  
- Bem, Sr. Malfoy, você demorou um pouco pra descobrir... - Theresa entrou já falando isso enquanto Draco só a olhou espantado da cadeira de couro onde ele estava sentado brincando com Mia. - E o Senhor não tem certeza pelo que me parece. Quer que eu conte toda história?  
  
- Eu lembro de você... Você estava saindo da casa quando eu levei a Chris em casa no início do namoro... Tete. - Draco estava sério.  
  
- Tete, Theresa, Theresa Lanyo. Irmã de Chris Lanyo. - Gina caiu em uma cadeira perto da porta... Por essa ela não esperava.  
  
- Ryen deixou Mia com você?  
  
- Ele a deixou na porta... Amélia Christina Lanyo Malfoy.  
  
- Mas... o nome dela...  
  
- Amélia Christina Lanyo Atwood. - Theresa se sentou, ela estava passando uma imagem de vilã daquela forma - Senhor Malfoy...  
  
- Draco, Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Draco... a Chris me confidenciou tudo. Sabe? Pra ela a vida dela não tinha muito sentido, ela não estudava, não trabalhava, não fazia nada. Quando ela encontrou você naquele ponto de ônibus ela resolveu viver a aventura... Ela queria aquela noite tanto quanto você. Ela só queria ser conquistada, se apaixonar... Ela conseguiu, entregou-se e começou a criar a ilusão de que você talvez começasse a gostar dela... Mas aí ela descobriu que aquela noite teve conseqüências. E você tinha sumido. Eu prometi a ela que cuidaria da criança... Mas então você apareceu, você a levou embora... Mas depois você sumiu de novo... E ela me mandou um recado... por Ryen, a criança ficaria comigo... ele me daria Christina com um mês de idade. Mas aí você apareceu, e Chris morreu e creio que não deve ter dado tempo de mudança de planos... Mia me foi entregue, com esse novo nome. Brian a aceitou e registrou. Mas eu sabia que você voltaria... E quando eu vi como seu nome cresceu... Eu sempre soube quem você era. Mas quando você chegou aqui... eu tive medo... Mia e Brian são as coisas mais importantes da minha vida.. E ela era e é tão igual a você fisicamente... Mas você não notou de início... Paris sim... Mas esse dia chegaria. Eu só não quero que você tire Mia de mim, pelo menos me deixe passar o aniversário de um ano dela...  
  
- Eu... Sumi... Porque... Eu... Tinha... Que... PENSAR. - Draco estava começando a ficar descontrolado.  
  
- Eu não podia interferir, por isso permiti que Mia ficasse aqui. Podia ser por causa de Paris, mas era mais por sua causa, vocês precisavam descobrir sozinhos... - Ninguém tinha forças pra continuar a falar. Theresa continuou em pé no meio do escritório, Gina continuou sentada no sofá perto da porta e Draco com Mia no colo na cadeira atrás da mesa. Draco pegou o telefone em cima da mesa e discou para o próprio quarto.  
  
- Hendric prepara minhas malas, vamos voltar pra Rússia. HOJE. - Draco desligou o telefone bruscamente e Mia começou a fazer cara de choro. Gina levantou-se na mesma hora, mas quando ela estava esticando o braço pra pegar Mia, Draco levantou - Tire as mãos da minha filha, MINHA FILHA... Você sabia disso tudo... Uma Weasley...  
  
- Draco... Não confunda as coisas... - Gina estava confusa.  
  
- Eu achei que estivesse começando a gostar de você... - Draco levantou bruscamente e saiu do escritório com Mia em seu colo começando a chorar.  
  
- Bloom, essa menina é minha... - Theresa começou a correr atrás dele sendo seguida por Gina. - Ela é minha filha...  
  
- Sra. Atwood... Ela é minha... você sabe que é. Pare de tentar me convencer. - Draco estava esperando o elevador chegar.  
  
- Pelo menos até o aniversário dela... Por favor.. Aí você a registra, com seu nome, como você quiser... Por favor. Você tem que acabar de gravar o filme... - Theresa chorava muito, e não percebia pelo calor da situação. Gina tentou trazer Draco para a realidade.  
  
- Draco, já é noite, você não conhece todos os hábitos da Mia, você não tem nada pra ela. Amanhã você vai até a casa da Theresa, vocês arrumam as coisas, traz ela pra cá, você que sabe... Mas fique, termine o filme, faço o aniversário dela... Depois você vai. E ainda tem a mim. A Mia me ama também, a Cindy, ao Brian... como você vai tirá-la da gente dessa forma?  
  
- Malfoy... - Theresa e Gina esperavam a resposta dele.  
  
- Tudo bem. - Theresa parou de chorar e algumas lágrimas escorreram pela face de Gina. - Virgínia... - Theresa olhou pra ela sem entender - diga a Hector que amanhã eu não gravo, grave aquelas cenas que você está sozinha, qualquer coisa... Grave tudo, TUDO o que falta que não precisa de mim... Sexta-feira nós terminaremos esse filme. - Gina acenou com a cabeça - Sra. Atwood, amanhã, nós vamos na sua casa, pegar TUDO da Mia. O aniversário da Mia será aqui no hotel, no dia 22, no domingo. Faça como quiser... Mas só deixe claro que eu e Chris, somos os pais dela... Ela se chama Amélia Christina Lanyo MALFOY. Eu tenho umas fotos nossa.. Depois eu te dou... Faça como quiser... eu pago.  
  
- Não...  
  
- Eu pago, eu sou o pai dela. EU PAGO. - Draco começou a entrar no elevador e Theresa chamou.  
  
- A Mi...  
  
- Leve-a para a festa. - Draco beijou Mia na testa e a abraçou, ela parou de chorar e sorriu. Draco a entregou a Theresa que recomeçou a chorar. Mia voltou a chorar.  
  
- Mamy, mamyzinha. Chola não. - Mia a abraçou e Theresa continuou a chorar. - Palis, Palis... - Gina pegou Mia de Theresa e fez Theresa sentar-se no banco que ficava de frente para os elevadores. Draco já tinha subido.  
  
- Theresa, acalme-se, até lá ele muda de idéia e fica aqui. Eu vou chamar o Brian. - Gina limpou suas próprias lágrimas e as de Mia e desceu. Deixou Mia, mais calma, com Cindy e levou Brian até Theresa. Aquele aniversário seria inesquecível...  
  
----------- N.A.: Eu sei que eu disse que teria aquela parte da China, mas o capítulo tem 10 páginas e isso é muita coisa... resolvi dividir... Portanto essa é a primeira parte... a segunda vem ainda essa semana... Mas ae eu quero muitos comentários... As respostas de tudo no fim da segunda parte D ok? Espero que gostem... essa parte do cap foi bem decisivo... e no próximo descobriremos o porque da Gina ir pra China... Beijos... Chi 


	16. Uma fuga para a vida Parte II Vivendo a ...

Capítulo 15 - Uma Fuga para vida Parte II - Vivendo a verdade

Entrando no quarto, revoltado e sem saber o que fazer, Draco viu Hendric arrumando as malas. Preferiu deixá-lo fazer aquilo, mesmo que não fosse viajar naquela noite, depois, mudando de idéia, pediu que desse um jeito de falar com Tussa e mandasse que limpasse toda a casa da Rússia, principalmente o quarto de Amélia Christina, ele voltaria. Voltaria com sua filha, com suas esperanças, seus planos... Voltaria a ser um Malfoy.

Malfoy para ele era ser uma pessoa arrogante, brilhante, insensível. Todos aqueles sentimentos confusos, incluindo a própria confusão, não eram dele. Não se reconhecia, não se sentia vivo, livre. Sentia-se um ator que atuava na própria vida, não vivia, só atuava. Tudo estava errado, confuso, opaco. Mia SEMPRE seria uma confusão para ele. Mas já fazia parte de sua vida. Ela era uma Malfoy e como tal deveria viver. Era a única coisa que tinha. Draco tinha Mia mas não a possuía e queria educá-la. Talvez até amá-la. Porque ela era uma Malfoy e com uma Malfoy aceitava dividir afeto.

Mas também mostrou um outro lado, conheceu um outro lado seu. Porque por mais confuso, por mais que negasse toda sua educação, origem e estilo de ser era ele. Um homem confuso, inseguro até certo ponto, educado e de certa forma carinhoso, melhor, queria ser imprevisível. E portanto tentar sempre fazer a coisa mais absurda aos olhos dos outros. E tudo que vinha fazendo desde do dia que fugira de sua própria formatura fora imprevisível. Sair, namorar uma trouxa, engravidá-la, levá-la para casa, ter algum tipo de afeto por ela, apegar-se à filha, ser ator, viver entre trouxas, envolver-se com uma Weasley. Tudo era imprevisível.

Ser imprevisível naquele caso era ser contra tudo que já havia dito que faria mas assim talvez saísse como covarde. Não surpreenderia tanto, Gina e Theresa esperavam que mudasse de idéia. Queriam, ansiavam, desejavam mais que tudo que Draco não levasse Mia. Estava em um beco sem saída, entre a cruz e a espada, entre a felicidade e a amargura. Só que não percebia isso. Queria ficar com Mia, curti-la como pai. Queria ser pai. Já que não teve opção queria ser um pai para a filha de início indesejada. Mas estava começando uma relação interessante com Virgínia. Talvez suas divagações sobre família não eram somente pensamentos estúpidos de uma mente sedentária mas um sonho, um plano, um projeto.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, espantando todos os pensamentos. Quanto mais pensava mais confuso ficava. Andava de um lado para o outro, confuso, estressado. Precisava ver Virgínia. Precisava saber se poderia viver sem ela. Se tinha algum significado especial para ele. Saiu da suíte sem saber o que fazer. Só sabia que precisava encontrar Virgínia, conversar com ela. Não foi preciso procurar muito. Ela saía do elevador no instante em que fechou a porta da suíte atrás de si.

- Precisava te ver - disse simplesmente quando seus olhares se encontraram. - Talvez eu estivesse errado ontem à noite- falou vagamente.  
- Como assim? - a voz dela parecia indiferente. Magoada.  
- Talvez eu pudesse pedir desculpas, admitir meu erro... Arrepender-me do que eu faço...

O saguão tinha bolas coloridas por toda sua extensão, não havia nenhuma dúvida que era uma festa de criança. Fotos de Mia estavam espalhadas por todas as paredes. Não era de conhecimento de todos que aquela também era uma festa de despedida. Apesar de Draco ainda ter compromissos com a premier do filme pelo mundo, seria a última vez que todos estariam juntos novamente. O aniversário de Mia já havia passado na realidade, já havia duas semanas que ela fizera um ano de idade, mas todos estavam ocupados com tudo sobre o filme e quem não estava envolvido diretamente com o filme estava muito estressado para tomar qualquer atitude sobre o aniversário da pequena. Só Draco, Theresa, Brian, Gina e Cindy sabiam da verdade. A conversa de Gina e Draco não teve muito efeito, só combinaram de deixar acabar toda a confusão do filme na Inglaterra para depois ele se mudar. Tudo estava um pouco confuso ainda. Gina conversou com Hector e pediu para não sair da Inglaterra fazer a divulgação do filme. Assim Cindy e Jess poderiam ganhar destaque na imprensa e ela poderia estar mais perto de Mia até o dia que ela fosse embora.

Como todos ainda desconheciam da verdade, Brian e Theresa eram os anfitriões da festa junto com "Paris". Mia usava um vestido cor de laranja com detalhes em branco. Ela sorria vendo todas aquelas olas enfeitando o salão. Theresa tinha contado que seus pais tinham ficado muito doentes depois que Chris havia ido embora. A depressão e a tristeza haviam sido superior a força deles e as últimas palavras eram de carinho e alegria.

"- Não temos o que temer quando a você, Theresa. E Chris sempre foi especial, independente, forte. Ela está bem. - Sua mãe sorriu e a beijou na testa".

- Olharemos por você filha. - O pai completou e fechou os olhos cansados.

Brian segurou Theresa com força, por mais doces que fossem as palavras finais dos seus sogros Theresa estava arrasada..."

Já os pais de Brian viviam na América e não conheciam Mia. Os poucos convidados da família Atwood, eram da empresa deles. As músicas infantis escolhidas para o repertório da festa já tinham começado a tocar e as crianças, filhos dos convidados já estavam correndo pelo saguão animadas quando Brian e Theresa começaram a descer a escada para o saguão do hotel. Paris vinha logo atrás com Mia no colo, já que ela era a "babá". Ela trajava um vestido azul turquesa bordado com miçangas e seu cabelo cacheado estava preso em um rabo de cavalo bem feito. Mia logo quis ir para o chão brincar e Theresa assumiu o trabalho.

- E então? - Cindy perguntou confidencialmente.

- Positivo. Eu fiz até o exame de sangue já. Ficou pronto hoje. - Gina respondeu como se fosse tudo normal.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. Você é muito azarenta ou sei lá. Logo de primeira Paris? - Cindy esperou ela falar alguma coisa, mas como nada foi dito, ela fez a temida pergunta... - Quando você vai contar para ele?

- Nunca. Não vou atrapalhar os planos dele. - Gina falou segura.

- Não é atrapalhar os planos dele Paris. Ele tem direito de saber.

- Não, não tem. Isso só tem a ver comigo.

- Ele fez metade disso que está aí dentro, Paris. - Cindy estava sendo severa.

- Vou sondá-lo. Se caso algo puder mudar eu conto, ok?

- Melhor. Quando você vai fazer isso? Ele não vai ficar aqui por muito tempo. - Cindy estava mais serena.

- Agora está bom? - Gina perguntou mas não esperou pela resposta.

Draco estava no mesmo lugar em que esteve na última festa no saguão, ao lado direito da escada com uma taça de vinho branco na mão. Gina se aproximou pela lateral, não querendo que ele percebesse sua presença de imediato. O relacionamento deles estava limitado a palavras educadas e discussões sobre o filme nas entrevistas. Desde o aniversário de Cindy eles não conversavam sozinhos. A "conversa" virou uma discussão feia onde Draco deixou claro que ela não tinha moral porque metia diariamente para a "melhor amiga" dela.

"- Você não existe, Paris. - Draco gritou já exausto pela discussão. - Você não entende isso? Você é Virgínia Weasley. Pobre, sem graça, inglesa. Você não é francesa, você não se chama Paris e você não é nada da Mia. Eu sou o pai dela. Eu vou cuidar dela.

- Malfoy. É? Como você vai provar? Vai se desmascarar? Você também não é nada. Você não é Sean Bloom, nossa que nome ridículo... - Ela ainda comentou fugindo do assunto - e você não é mais Draco Malfoy. Como vai provar ser o pai da Mia? Enxergue-se Malfoy. Se eu estou vivendo um conto de fadas... Você está vivendo um pesadelo".

Gina sorriu incrédula, a última conversa deles não havia sido feliz, como ela poderia dizer que esperava um filho dele? Mas ela tinha que fazê-lo e sabia bem disso, Cindy só confirmou tudo isso para ela.

- Há coisas a serem ditas. - Gina foi um pouco vaga mas suave. - Podemos subir? Talvez aquele banheiro do 1º andar esteja vazio. No escritório pode haver especulações.

Draco não respondeu só começou a subir as escadas, Gina recuou e entrou no elevador. Ele estava esperando por ela na porta do elevador e como cavalheiro abriu a porta para que ela passasse. Ela acenou com a cabeça na intenção de agradecer e seguiu pelo corredor. O banheiro realmente estava vazio. Draco entrou e trancou a porta por dentro. Sentou no sofá e ficou esperando que ela começasse. Não olhava para nada fixamente. Andava mais calado realmente.

- Alguma coisa faria você mudar de idéia, Draco? - Gina queria deixar claro que era uma conversa informal.

- Creio que não. Não a nada mais importante que minha filha. Não creio que aqui seja o lugar certo para ela. Nada me faria ficar.

- Eu não quero que você fique. Estou dizendo de sair sem dizer para onde vai. Tirá-la do nosso convívio. Se excluir.

- O que você quer Virgínia? Que eu me case com você? Leve você comigo? Divida a Mia com você?

- A Mia não é um objeto Malfoy. Você não entende isso? Ela vai sofrer, estranhar, ficar doente, precisa de alguém com ela Malfoy. Não é porque você é o pai que você vai saber fazer tudo isso. Educar, criar é mais do que botar coisas dentro da cabeça dela, você tem que dar banho, alimentar, dar carinho.

- Você acha que eu não sou capaz? - O volume da conversa estava aumentando gradativamente.

- Eu só acho que você não está vendo tudo que envolve você tirar a Mia de todos nós. E, o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois? Nós fizemos amor, você estava todo carinhoso, disse que poderíamos formar uma linda família. Eu não entendo o que aconteceu com você.

- Eu não prometi nada a você, Weasley.

- Você não pensou nas conseqüências, Malfoy. Você quer assim, certo? Mas cuidado. A Mia nunca foi e nunca será só sua. - Gina estava com os olhos marejados. Passou a mão pelo ventre rapidamente, dizendo para seu bebê que nada lhe faltaria.

Gina saiu correndo do banheiro e pegou o elevador até a própria suíte. Jogou-se na cama e começou a chorar. Chorou copiosamente durante vários minutos. Depois levantou e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto e tirar a maquiagem borrada.

- Seus dias de princesa acabaram, Cinderela. - Ela sorriu triste para a imagem refletida no espelho. Saindo do banheiro ela viu os papéis em que ela tinha escrito uma história boba enquanto não fazia nada nas últimas semanas.

- Christopher! - Gina estava afobada.

- Hei, Paris! Que foi? - Chris a segurou pelos ombros ajudando-a a recuperar o fôlego. Ela esticou a mão que segurava um papel.

- Uma sinopse. Tome, olha. - Chris pegou o papel sem entender. - Eu escrevi. Para um próximo filme nosso. Quero fazer esse filme, mas como você é o roteirista você vai transformar isso em um filme. É o seguinte. Uma chinesa, ela nasceu na china mas seus pais são franceses, a chinesa sou eu. - ela sorriu sem graça por ser a protagonista. - Ela vai se casar com um francês. Mas ela sempre morou na china e seus costumes são muito diferentes do dele. Ela precisa aprender a se comportar como uma francesa porque eles vão morar na França. Mas ela não sabe e não quer que seu futuro marido descubra... Sua melhor amiga...

- Cindy. - Chris sorriu e Gina confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ela também não tem parentes chineses mas é chinesa. - Gina sorriu. - Tenta ajuda-lá. Ela sabe um pouco mais sobre os costumes ocidentais porque ela sai da China. Só que ela também não sabe e acaba encontrando um outro Francês que trabalha com ela e pede que ele me... - Gina sorriu. - Ajude sua amiga...

- E nas aulas eles acabam se apaixonando e no fim descobre-se que sua amiga amava seu futuro marido e há um casamento duplo e você se casa com seu professor. - Chris sorriu e Gina retribuiu.

- Bem, meu final não tinha casamento duplo. - Gina brincou e Chris acabou sorrindo.

- Sabe? - Ele falou depois de um tempo pensando. - Eu nunca tinha imaginado uma história assim. Existem muitas dessas, mas não de uma filha de imigrantes que desconhece toda a sua cultura de bagagem. - ele sorriu. - Mas garota, esse é seu primeiro filme e você já está escrevendo sinopse? - Gina sorriu sem graça.

- Quero fazer laboratório. Conhecer uma outra cultura. - Gina sorriu esperta - E sem pagar por isso. - Ela gargalhou e Chris ficou sério. - Tá, quero aproveitar minha vida antes de virar famosa.

- Na China?

- Bem, é um país comunista. E eu realmente gostaria de ver isso. E além do mais, um filme inglês sobre a cultura chinesa deve ser bem interessante. O que achou? - Ela sorria nervosa e mordia o lábio inferior.

- Diferente. Gostei. - Chris sorriu. - Já tem nome para os personagens?

- Já. - Gina respondeu animada. - Eu sou Fei Zhang Depardie. Eu queria um nome chinês. Sabe? Porque meus pais não me ensinaram a cultura deles, então seria legal eles me darem um nome chinês também. O da Cindy é Sarah Melissa Trent. Os pais dela não são como os meus, tanto que ela conhece algumas coisas ocidentais. Meu noivo... Pierre. Eu não gosto desse nome. E a Sarah gosta. - Ela sorriu entre risos. - E o do meu professor é John Juan Fuller. É grande e tal mas ninguém o chama de Juan. É professor Fuller. - Gina terminou com um ar pensativo.

- São nomes interessantes. Gostei. Quando quer ir pra China?

- Eu posso? - Os olhos de Gina brilhavam, o que ela mais queria era sair da Inglaterra.

- Claro.

- Amanhã?

- Nossa, tão cedo? Me dá dois dias, ok? Pedir o visto, arrumar hotel. Não é tudo tão simples, Srta. Leigh apressadinha. Vá fazendo suas compras amanhã e você parte no máximo daqui a 72h, está bem?

- Certo. Mas... você já tem alguém em mente? - Gina não queria que ele escolhesse quem ela achava que ele ia escolher.

- O que acha do Tristan para o professor Pierre e o Chad Michael Murray para Fuller? O Chad está em ascensão depois de Uma nova Cinderela e Sexta-feira muito louca. Ele cabe ao papel, é da idade de vocês. E bonito. - Gina piscou pra ele, confirmou com a cabeça e saiu.

Ainda não tinha cantado parabéns para Mia e ela teria que se despedir. Afastou-se de Christopher que estava perto do escritório e foi procurar Theresa no playground. Ela estava lá brincando com Mia e todas as outras crianças. Gina só pediu Mia para poder trocá-la e depois todos cantarem parabéns. Ela optou por dar um outro banho em Mia porque a menina estava muito suada, mas deixou para por o vestido já perto do salão de festas para q nada acontecesse ao vestido.

- Por que você não pôs o vestido? - Theresa perguntou quando viu "Paris" descendo as escadas do saguão com Mia no colo e só de fraldas.

- Essa menina está impossível hoje, não quis arriscar. - Gina sorriu e a levou para um salão ao lado do salão de festas.

Era um salão de carteado com uma linda janela tripla (do chão ao teto, como portas, só q três uma ao lado da outra) e um sofá em couro. Estava anoitecendo e o céu se tingia de azul, laranja e rosa. Uma pintura surreal. Gina colocou Mia em pé no sofá em frente a janela e começou a vestir Mia. Draco coincidentemente chegou perto do salão naquele momento e pôde contemplar a visão das duas mulheres que estavam em sua vida sentadas no sofá a frente daquele magnífico painel atrás delas. Tudo parecia muito lindo.

- Tem certeza do que você vai fazer? - Era Cindy atrás dele, obrigando-o a dividir aquela linda paisagem.

- Eu vou fazer o que eu preciso fazer.

- Como nós.

- Como? - Draco não compreendeu, mas Cindy também não respondeu.

As malas faziam volume na frente do hotel. Mas pouca gente sabia que uma mala daquela só tinha coisas de bebê. Elas não sabiam o que teria na China e era melhor não arriscar. Gina tinha visitado os Weasley no dia seguinte ao aniversário de Mia. Depois de cantar parabéns ela deu um caloroso abraço na pupila e se despediu sem lágrimas. Com Draco não houve mais diálogos. O que ela fez mesmo foi falar com Hendric. Hendric era um aborto de uma família puro sangue não muito conhecida na Inglaterra. Gina pediu que ele sempre se correspondesse com ela. Contasse sobre Mia e ele prometeu de pés juntos que faria isso. O reencontro com a família foi um pouco estranho. Não que fosse algo muito diferente do que eles estavam acostumados, Gina estava fora de casa menos tempo do que se ela estivesse em Hogwarts. Mas ela não estava em Hogwarts e por isso foi estranho. Gina tinha montado uma nova família e não tem como conciliar as duas. Ela optou por outra vida, acabou optando pela outra família.

- Vamos sentir a falta de vocês. - Oma sorriu abraçando as meninas.

- Não se preocupe. Em dez meses estamos aqui novamente para continuar essa loucura. - Gina sorriu.

- Espero que sim. Nossa, que texto fantástico. Quando ficar pronto envio tudo para você, ok? - Christopher também estava lá para a despedida.

- Estaremos esperando. - Cindy sorriu e se despediu dele. Foi para um canto conversar com Jess que estaria na França fazendo o mesmo laboratório. Aprendendo a forma dos franceses lecionarem.

- Tchau David. Quando eu voltar vou ao seu restaurante, ok? - Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto se despedia do seu pai adotivo.

- Te serviremos como rainha, senhorita.

- Manteremos contato. - Cindy disse por último já um pouco afastada de todos na porta do hotel. - Pronta?

- Pronta. - O suspiro foi inevitável enquanto elas passavam pela porta e começavam a descer os degraus se encaminhando para o carro que as levaria até ao aeroporto. 

N.A: Muitas coisas a serem ditas né? Começando pelas desculpas.... Sorry pela demora e sei q eu vacilei muitttttto feio... Desculpa mesmo mas fim de ano é um horror né? Tipo, o próximo cap jah vem pra terminar as coisa... Mais uns 4 cap e fic completa... Só não prometo uma data fixa mas antes do inicios das aulas é certo D

Agradecendo aki a: Andressa, Kel Minylops, Mayara, nahemwe, BiaMalfoy84, Dea Snape, Deb Flor, Anaisa, Princesa Chi, Sara Lecter (muito obrigada e sim eu me inspirei em TRóia e tantas coisas mais D, e a parte do pedido de casamento? Vc não entendeu? Foi pro Malfoy tomar uma atitude D e tipo muito obrigada!! D ), Lina Khane Athos (hei, eu leio a sua fic... é muito boa, boa mesmo, D, só q vc tem tantas reviews e não tem muito o q dizer pq sua fic é perfeita q eu fico com preguiça de te escrever assim como vc disse q ficou, mas meus parabéns, para conquistar DRaco Malfoy é demais... E fala sério hilário ele achando q é gay... D Beijos, obrigadinha!! D), Angelina Michelle (hei amiga, thank you!!), Lele Malfoy ( viu? escrever não doi, muito obrigada D e eu poderia responder mas eu sempre respondo por aki, ok? D) .........POr favor gente, continue mandando suas reviews, elas são super importantes pra mim... E tipo, Fale mal, Fale Bem, Mas fale de mim!!! OK? D POr favor!!! É isso... Muito obrigada... beijos e até o próximo... 


	17. Mudando de Vida

Cap 16 – Mudando de vida

N.a.: Explicações no final!

Ai! - foi um grito de dor. Ela não imaginava que para dar vida se sofria tanto. Ela vinha sentindo dor desde a manhã e já estava escuro. Cindy a estava ajudando a por Christopher Heinz para fora desde cedo. Gina sabia que era um menino desde o momento em que ela se descobriu grávida.

Faz mais um pouco de força, Paris. – Cindy pedia já desesperada. – Só mais um pouquinho. Acho que isso já é a cabeça do bebê. – Cindy já estava constrangida por pedir a amiga que fizesse mais força. Gina estava em estado de miséria. Cabelos grudados na face suada e com o rosto todo vermelho de fazer força. A dor estava evidente em sua face. Seus olhos passavam desespero extremo. A contração vinha e ela despejava toda sua força sobre o abdômen. – Vai, Paris. Estamos quase lá. – A contração veio e Gina empenhou o resto de força que tinha e pôs o bebê para fora.

Realmente era um menino. Grande, bonito, saudável. Cindy fez tudo como a ensinaram. Mas Gina havia desmaiado e ela não sabia como lidar com aquela situação. Tudo parecia normal com ela. Decidiu por cuidar do menino, deixa-lo limpo e arrumado.Quando ela voltou para o quarto com Chris nos braços, Gina pareceu reagir. Cindy pôs Christopher no berço dele e foi ver como Paris estava.

Hei, você está bem? – Cindy batia de leve na face de Gina. – Hei, seu filho nasceu, é lindo. E loiro. – Gina sorriu triste. Ela estava muito fraca.

Preciso de um banho antes de pegar meu bebê. Você me ajuda? – Ela falou muito baixo.

Cindy não respondeu, só a ajudou a levantar e a levou até o banheiro. Quando elas voltaram ao quarto Gina já parecia mais saudável. Pediu que Cindy pegasse Chris para que ela visse. Ele era como ela havia imaginado, tirando os cabelos loiros. Os olhos claros como os do pai, comprido, gordo. Lágrimas emocionadas começaram a cair dos olhos de Gina. Seu bebê, sua vida. Nossa como havia doído para dar, a sua atual razão de viver, vida. Ela sorriu admirando-o.

Paris, ele deve estar com fome. – Cindy voltava da cozinha do apartamento com uma bandeja com frutas e comida de doente para Gina. – Assim como você deve estar faminta. – Gina assentiu com a cabeça já se servindo de um cacho de uvas.

O que eu faço?

Nossa, de que mundo você veio? – Cindy impacientemente pegou o bebê no colo e foi ajuda-lo a pegar no peito da mãe e a sugar. – Agora você vai ter que esperar pacientemente até que ele aprenda a sugar. Aperte um pouco para ele poder aprender a engolir. Daqui a pouco ele vai fazer rapidamente.

O que seria de mim sem você? – Mais lágrimas escorreram pela face de Gina.

Uma pessoa melhor. – As duas riram.

Estamos aqui na premier do filme "Cultura chinesa". – Beverly cobria o evento. – E aqui temos novamente a Srta. Paris Leigh que ficou 10 meses na China para aprender a forma de agir dos chineses. Oi, Paris.

Beverly, quanto tempo! – Gina sorriu docemente, havia conquistado a simpatia de Beverly depois da entrevista no hotel.

É verdade. Você sumiu durante 10 meses. Como foi essa sua experiência na China?

Ah, os chineses são maravilhosos e sua cultura é riquíssima. Aprendi muito e foi muito gratificante, fortalecedor. Jamais esquecerei. – Para Gina tudo tinha um sentido a mais.

Você co-produziu o filme, correto?

Quase. Eu só tive a idéia. Escrevi a sinopse do filme e Christopher escreveu o roteiro.

O que você espera desse filme?

Ah, muito. Ele é meu filho, né? E demoramos mais para filmar por causa das locações e tudo mais. "Uma linda mulher" é muito especial. Foi o primeiro, começamos a formar a família ali. Mas foi muito rápido. Em 3 meses estava tudo pronto e "Cultura chinesa" foi bem mais longo. Meus 10 meses na China, mais 5 meses de filmagem na China e depois mais 5 meses de filmagem na França. Sem contar os dois meses que passamos na Nova Zelândia. Foram dois anos até chegarmos aqui.

Quase todas as pessoas de "Uma linda mulher" se envolveram na produção de "Cultura chinesa", certo?

Sim, Hector dirigiu, Christopher escreveu, Cindy, Jess e eu atuamos...

Sean Bloom chegou a ser convidado a atuar?

Chad Michael Murray foi a primeira opção. Essa foi à única coisa que mudou.

Houve problemas por trás das câmeras em "Uma linda mulher"?

De forma alguma. O Sr. Bloom é um empresário e "Uma linda mulher" tinha o seu perfil. Ele não faz tipo de homem que morasse na China. Por isso ele nunca foi uma opção.

Vamos conversar sobre uma coisa que você tem todo o direito de não querer... Nas festas dentro do hotel você e Bloom estavam sempre próximos. Rolou alguma coisa?

Nada interessante. – Gina sorriu confiante e deixou claro de que o assunto havia acabado.

Quais são seus próximos planos?

Sumir novamente? – Gina sorriu brincando. – Eu vou me afastar um pouco, ver o que "Cultura chinesa" vai ganhar e talvez quem sabe fazer nova parceria com Christopher. Eu gostei dessa coisa.

Você tem noção do sucesso que você é aqui?

Nenhuma. – Beverly riu educadamente.

Você não terá mais paz. Isso é suficiente. Acabamos. Vá curtir sua festa e tirar fotos para todos. Eles querem você. – Gina sorriu e entrou no teatro onde o filme seria exibido pela primeira vez.

Chris, vem cá com a mamãe! – Gina entrou em casa sorrindo. O bebê de um ano e meio correu até a porta chamando a mãe. – Que saudades meu filho. A tia Mione cuidou bem de você?

Sim. – O menino respondeu feliz em ver a mãe novamente. Gina tinha viajado durante dois dias para promover o filme. – Quero mimir.

Mamãe vai dar um banho gostoso em você e te por pra dormir, certo? – Chris balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele deu muito trabalho, Hermione? – Gina perguntou assim que viu a cunhada na cozinha.

Até parece. Só Rony. Acho que não posso mais ficar com ele, Gina. – Hermione comentou triste. – Ele me pergunta o tempo todo.

Você responde sempre que é de uma pessoa que eu conheci na produção do filme, certo? – Gina questionou nervosa.

Mas ele sempre pergunta o nome. E ele sabe que eu sei o nome. – Hermione estava agitada.

Você não sabe o nome dele! – Gina falou mais alto assustando Chris.

Gina, não seja ridícula. – Gina se ofendeu. – Eu assisti o filme...

Você não pode afirmar nada... – Gina colocou Chris no chão, estava muito nervosa. Nunca esperou ter essa conversa com ninguém.

Agora eu posso...

Eu vou embora. Cancelar meus próximos compromissos e levar Christopher daqui... – Ela falava rápido enquanto pensava. Continuaria a fugir de tudo.

Não é assim que se resolve nada. Ele sabe?

Claro que não, ele foi embora com a filhinha dele.

Não fale dela nesse tom. Você a ama independente de qualquer coisa e ela é irmã do seu filho.

Eu sei. Eu sei! – Gina gesticulava e falava alto. – Tchau, Hermione. Muito obrigada por tudo que você fez por mim nesse tempo. Mas eu preciso ir.

Ela pegou todas as coisas de Christopher e pôs no carro. Sem dar banho nele ela foi direto pra casa que dividia com Cindy em uma parte nobre de Londres. Cindy aceitou viajar com ela e sugeriu que elas fossem para Nova Iorque. Oma se ofereceu para providenciar tudo para o dia seguinte à noite.

Ah, chegou uma carta hoje de tarde para você Paris. – Cindy falou enquanto Gina arrumava as malas.

Onde est�?

Na mesa da sala.

Gina achou a carta embaixo de várias coisas de Cindy. Ela já sabia que era de Hendric. Eles sempre se correspondiam. Ela não via Mia desde o dia que Draco a tinha levado mas Hendric sempre contava tudo que ela fazia por cartas. Gina também contou para ele que Draco teve outro filho, mas Hendric não falava sobre isso.

"Virginia,

Como vai? E nosso bebê? O bebê dele está crescendo rápido demais. Não há uma palavra que ela não fale. Um número que ela não conte. Uma cor que ela não saiba o nome. Um livro infanto-juvenil nessa casa que ela já não tenha ouvido. A cada noite ela conta uma história diferente pra ela. Ela só fecha os olhos no "FIM". Ele não tem mais energia para ela. Mas ela acorda sempre mais disposta. Suas risadas por essa casa são ouvidas em qualquer andar. Joelho roxo é realidade. Roupa suja faz parte do cotidiano. Ela cozinha, desenha, limpa, suja. Tudo ao mesmo tempo, Gina. Sinto tanto sua falta. Ele também... Ela então... Eu não a deixei esquecer de você. Ela vê o filme quase todo dia. Ele não sabe disso. Ela aponta pra tela e fala:

Paris, Papai.

Tem dias que ela chora. Eu sei que isso não é saudável e que eu não tinha contado isso pra você. Mas não sei se poderei escrever mais. Ela vai pra uma escola interna. Afinal ela é uma Malfoy, né? Eu vou leva-la para ver seu novo filme hoje. Talvez ela não entenda que você está com outra pessoa... Mas ela não pode esquecer de você. Eu sempre mostro as fotos das revistas para ela e essas coisas. Você é mãe dela. Ninguém pode esquecer da mãe. Draco ainda está escolhendo uma escola. Vamos viajar amanhã para olhar as escolas. A escolha será dela. E sei que ela é capaz de escolher a melhor. Não acho que Christopher seja muito diferente. Esses genes Malfoy são muito fortes. Minha mãe contou-me que aos 5 anos Draco já tinha lido TODOS os clássicos infantis. Boa sorte.

Abraços do amigo,

Hendric."

Cindy chegou na sala e viu Gina chorando muito no sof�, rapidamente pegou a carta da mãe dela e leu.

Viu? Você é a mãe dela. Ele nunca vai tira-la de você, Paris. E quando ela for pra escola, você vai poder vê-la. Você tem influência... Você tem um filho. Responde logo essa carta. Conta pra ele para onde nós vamos. Pede pra ele te telefonar e contar onde ela está. AGE! – Cindy acabou falando mais alto também com lágrimas nós olhos.

N.A.: Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee, desculpe-me. Eu fiquei for a as férias todas e até tentei escrever mas é muito complicado... muitas idéias novas... E essas coisas... Só tenho a agradecer a vocês que não desistiram da fic... Assim como eu, quero deixar claro...

E um obrigado especial a: Anaisa, Princesa Chi, Pekena Malfoy, Xianya, Sarah Brington, Annie, Mrs. Malfoy, Luluka Malfoy, Camila, Prixie.

Muitoooooooo Obrigada por ainda comentarem e espero que continuem assim! Beijos!

Chi


End file.
